Digimoon Chronicles
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: After watching the deaths of her friends 02 Digimon gang , Kari Kamyia along with Gatomon must team up with the Sailor Senshi, Digimon Savers, and the Sailor Starlights to defeat the Dark Masters and another alien evil force.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Fall

The Digimoon cronicals

Chapter 1: The Fateful fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Sailor Moon**

Kari Kamyia and her Digimon, Gatomon were running away for thousands of of what she they thought Digimon, some of the Digimon that even Gatomon didn't even know about. Kari had never ran in fear before. She ran while Gatomon bravely fought the Digimon in her second attempt to stall them. Kari fell and twisted her ankle [Darn it why did this have to happen she thought as she tried to get up. Gatomon saw her injured partner and ran to her aide.

"Kari are you okay?" she asked.

"Gatomon, I'll be fine, I just twisted my ankle"

Gatomon looked around no Digimon had been following theme at the moment and thought [I must've stopped them that time. But I know evil Digimon they will be back. Now with Kari's injured ankle we may not have the chance to make a clear mistake

"Gatomon...why did this happen?" Kari said her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how they had occurred in this matter.

**Flash Back**

"What's up big brother?" Kari asked Tai.

"Izzy picked up something...Something big"

"Probably the Sailor Senshi fighting again" Izzy argured with him.

"I doubt it entirely. Sure these Sailor Senshi have defeated many monsters but that wasen't this big thing." an orange small dinosaur monster said appearing.

"I'm glad Agumon felt it. In fact he was the one that picked this up and came here" Tai said.

"True" Izzy said sitting down at and pulling out his lab top.

An insect Digimon that looked like a huge version of a lady bug came down

"Anything Tentomon?" Izzy asked the insect.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" the Digimon called back.

Kari looked at her brother then to her Digimon Gatomon. Both then exchanged nods then looked at Tai.

"What's going on Kari? Did you see anything? Tai asked her.

"We felt an errie presence before rushing up to get here" Gatomon purred.

"Really where?" Tai asked.

Kari, TK. Patamon, and Gatomon turned and ran in the direction of the presence. Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon broke into a quick run after them

"Here" Kari said once they got to a dark alley "It's still here and I'm getting the chills just standing here."

Tai and Izzy felt it as well. The two took glances at each other then Izzy spoke up "I believe this is a section of the Digital World"

Tai looked confused as he had always done when Izzy spoke words like this. They had noticed that the now small meeting had turned into a group gathering.

"Oh hey guys" Tai said.

"Tai this is a strong evil feeling" Sora said.

Suddenly Gatomon got into her fighting stance.

Only Kari noticed this stance before she could ask what the stance was about a big blast came out hitting and exploding on all of the Digidesten and Digimon. Only T.K and Kari were the only Digidesten that were living. They looked at the destruction all of the Digidesten's Digimon were gone. Gatomon gave a deep hiss and Kari gasped at the sight of the Digimon that had wipped out most of the team "Machinedramon!"

"Makes scene" TK said as he and Kari broke into a run.

"Get them! They cannot escape! Ginga Canon!" Machinedramon shouted.

The big machine dragon Digimon fired two cannons at TK. Kari gave gasp as T.K and Patamon were hit and sent towards her. Kari and Gatomon carried the their two compainons.

"TK..." Kari said looking at her boyfriend's bleeding form.

"Kari, run for it!" TK asked.

"No, I won't let you go" Kari said.

"Kari...you must live...I cannot go on. Learn to love again. Revenge us" TK said closing his eyes.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Kari shouted tears flowed in her eyes.

"Gatomon...Protect Kari...Do your best" Patamon said to his fellow Digimon

Gatomon watched and clenched her paw in hers as her friend desolved into data particles and disappeared "Kari, we can't help them here we must escape. Machinedramon must've thought that we have died as well.

"Your right" Kari said getting up. The two then noticed errie red eyes in the forest.

"Uh, we should run!" Kari said wide eyed with fear knowing what the eyes were.

The two broke into a run.

**End of Flashback**

Gatomon and Kari heard an evil laugh the two looked up to see Machinedramon backed up with the thousands of Digimon they had escaped from.

"Oh-no" Kari said knowing her time had come.

Gatomon clenched her fist "Kari I'll always be you're friend. It has been an honor"

"Gatomon!!!" Kari shouted as she grabbed her Digimon by the tail.

"Kari let me go! Save yourself"

"No your my friend, if something happens to you I will never forgive myself."

"Kari all Digimon have fought to protect you. It's my duty...So sorry" Gatomon said as she sank her claws into Kari's hands. Kari let go as she backed towards the cliff.

She looked down [Theres no where to run and plus I don't know if I could make it

Machinedramon grabbed Gatomon and threw her towards Kari. Kari saw her chance and grabbed Gatomon.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted firing his cannons.

Gatomon watched as the cannons glew her eyes looked at Kari with sadness [I failed she thought.

Before Machinedramon could fire his cannon attack at them Kari jumped off the cliff.

"Are you mad?" Gatomon asked as she held onto a tree root.

"Shh. Thank goodness you've caught on to that" Kari said as the cannon attack whissed by harmlessly.

Kari grabbed her Digivice "Let's get out of here while we can, Digi Armor energize!"

Gatomon caught onto her friend's plan right then "Okay. Gatomon Armor Digivoulve to Nefertimon the Angel of Light"

As soon as Gatomon digivoulved into a flying white sphinx Kari grabbed hold of the root as Nefertimon flew away then under neath Kari. Kari let go and landed on her Digimon.

"Let's retreat for now...We need a new team of friends and Digidesten. It seems that there is a new threat involved and once again...I get the feeling the Dark Master Digimon are back. Plus a newer threat"

"Correct some of those monsters were definitely not Digimon. I fought two when I was Gatomon and they just turned into dust and disappeared for good" Nefertitimon said.

Suddenly a Giga cannon from Machinedramon hit Nefertitimon.

"He can hit us from far range?" Kari asked as Neferitimon groaned from the attack and continued flying.

"Sure looks like it" Nerfertimon said as another blast hit her rear end.

This blast caused Kari to fall from Nefertimon's body. In response Kari grabbed onto her friend's back legs then reached, grabbed her front legs and held on for dear life.

"Uh Kari, this is too heavy for me in the front plus theirs not much time for you to get onto my back when you let go" Nefertimon said.

"Um...This may be a bad question but is this a bad thing?"

Nefertimon made one last look before noticing a big building [Hikawa Shrine "If you think crashing into a building is fun then no" Nefertimon said sarcastically.

"Uh-oh" Kari said as she let go of Nefertimon. Kari hit the ground and blacked out while Nefertimon tried her best but crashed into the temple leaving Nefertimon's print in the shrine before changing back into an unconscious Gatomon whole lied unconscious near Kari and leaving one priestess and her grandfather puzzled at the new marking on the shrine...

**Okay Done** with this chapter.

I'm sorry that I had all of the Digidesten except Kari killed by Machinedramon. But I had to for this story to work. This centers on Kari's and Gatomon's life together and the Sailor Senshi will be given Digimon.

Okay I need to fine an excellent guy for Kari to fall in love with.

So who will it be?

Marcus Digimon Data Squad/Kari, ThomasDigimon Data Squad/Kari, or Seiyia/Kari

Just to let you know Mamoru will be with Usagi.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sailor Mars and Marcu

Chapter 2: Meeting Sailor Mars and Marcus

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon.

Oh and thank you for reviewing me StarAngel531, I'll take your thoughts into concederation.

It was noon when Kari regained her consciousness. She sat up onto the bed. She must've been hit hard cause her head was spinning and she was in pain. She opened her eyes and laid her head back against the wall.

at least I got away Kari thought [but badly injured.

She then noticed a young girl with raven hair and and she was wearing a her priestess uniform.

"Ah so your awake, you must've fallen, luckily you survived" the girl said.

"I'm Kamyia Kari, and thank you for looking after me" Kari said to her.

"I'm Hino Rei" the girl said.

Kari tried to stand up but fell back. Instantly Rei was at her side "I see your still a little dizzy"

She let go and this time Kari stayed up "Where am I?"

"Inside the Hikawa Shrine" Rei said to her.

Kari looked around and noticed that Gatomon was missing, it was unlike Gatomon not to be there for her. Rei noticed Kari looking around at the shrine obliviously looking for something.

"What are you looking for Kari?"

"My Digi- oh I mean my cat, Gatomon" Kari said catching herself in the middle of the word Digimon.

Rei didn't seem to have a clue of what Kari meant by digi but when she said cat she knew what she was talking about.

"Come with me" Rei said.

Kari and Rei walked to Rei's room and saw a white cat with huge yellow claws and Rei pointed at the cat "Is that Gatomon?"

"Yes" Kari raced to her Digimon and braced her the cat Digimon stirred at Kari's touch.

Gatomon opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but Kari placed her hand over the Digimon's mouth "Don't speak yet. We have another human among us" Kari whispered so silently that even the physic Rei couldn't hear it"

Gatomon got the message and winked at her. She hopped out of Kari's hands and went on all fours. Kari walked over to Rei, Gatomon followed her. Before they left Rei's room Kari sworn to herself that she saw a imprint of Nefertimon on Rei's wall [so she accidentally crashed after all. That must've been scary for this young lady.

Rei, Kari and Gatomon walked to the exit of the shrine. Rei pointed to the area where she found Kari and Gatomon both unconscious.

Rei looked at Gatomon "So much for the expression cat's always land on their feet"

To Rei's surprise the cat Gatomon didn't seem to have been bothered by this fact [gees Luna would've said something by now

Kari walked to the area turned to see where Nefertimon hit the building. Rei walked over and looked at the building too.

"Something big hit here obliviously it was an accident" Rei said to her looking at the impression.

Gatomon took one look at the building and turn blush knowing that she had done the impression on the wall.

Suddenly Kari and Rei heard Gatomon hiss and get into a fighting position. The two whirled around to see a monster.

"A monster" Rei asked herself she turned to Kari "Kari get out of here"

Kari shook her head and turned to Rei and said "Funny I was about to tell you the same question. Gatomon your the expert analyze this monster"

Rei noticed that the cat was immediately in front of Kari the cat's eyes were strained on the monster. The monster was a red beetle monster with huge pincers.

"Sure thing" Rei heard the cat speak up "It's Kuwagamon a champion level Digimon. He's a very dangerous beetle with the ability to cut anything in half with his lethal Scissor Claw attack and and his Guillotine attack is also something to worry about"

Kari turned to Rei "I'm a Digidesten, I'll tell you latter about the Digidesten and Digimon"

Rei watched as Gatomon flung herself at Kuwagamon.

"Kari call Gatomon back she'll get cut in half or stepped on. He's too big" Rei said.

Rei watched as Gatomon dodged a pincer swipe from the big beetle. She watched as Gatomon leaped up on it.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon said as she sank her claws into the beetle's head.

Kwuagamon roared in pain as in reared up. Gatomon was at Kari's side again.

"That was a warning Kwuagamon next time it won't be so little" Gatomon said watching the beetle shake it's head in pain.

"You call that little, you just landed a jackpot" Rei said to the cat.

"Um you should leave this to me and Kari"

Just then a boy wearing a red shirt a blue jacket, blue pants and blue pants walked into the area.

"Hello young miss priestess, the Digimon is right leave this to professionals" the boy took out in Kari's eyes a cell phone, she knew it had to have been a Digivice.

"Agumon realize!" the boy said.

"Agumon?" Kari asked herself she then looked at Gatomon whom was just as confused as she was.

Sure enough a beam of data particles came out of the Digivice and the Digimon Agumon was released. Rei watched as Kari took a look at this Agumon and knew that Kari had seen this monster before and wasn't scared. She knew by Kari's look that Kari had not encountered an Agumon with a red claw mark on it's right hand.

"Are you ready miss?" the boy asked Kari.

"I'm Kamyia Kari by the way and I'm ready if you are" Kari said then in Rei's opinion she heard small hints of anger obviously like her she hated to be called miss and not by her true name.

"Do you know him?" Rei asked Kari.

"No, I've never met him" Kari said to her.

"Boss we should start" Agumon said.

"I'm Marcus okay, are you ready Kari?" the boy asked

"I've been ready"

"Then it's fighting time!" Marcus said.

Rei watched as the two smaller monsters charged the red beetle monster and thought [is there another world where monsters actually fight to protect humans? Oh yeah Kari did say that she'll tell me later about herself more and what a Digidesten is, but I better help the two monsters out

Kari watched as Rei took out a pin and lifted it up into the air. Rei smiled at her "Kari, I too have something to tell you as well. Mars...Planet Power Make up!"

In no time Rei had transformed into a girl with a white shirt, purple bow tie, a red fuku and red heals.

"Your...Your" Kari began.

"That's correct hey Kuwagamon stop the fighting for a moment!" Rei said.

This stopped the fight alright and what a weird sight it was Gatomon was on Kuwagamon's head and Agumon was holding it's pinchers. Kuwagamon was just frozen.

" Kuwagamon I can't forgive you for disturbing the peace of humans I am Sailor Mars, and under the name of Mars I shall punish you"

At the last part of Rei's phase, Marcus and Kari fell over sweet dropping. The they got up. Sailor Mars walked up to Agumon and Gatomon's side "Now we can fight"

"Mars...Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted as she gathered a fire arrow and shot Kuwagamon whom was laughing at the now ridiculous girl. That was before the fire arrow hit. Kuwagamon stumbled.

"Pepper Breath" Agumon shouted blowing out a fire ball out of it's mouth.

[so Agumon's too can attack with fire Sailor Mars thought as the fire ball hit Kuwagamon's chest. Gatomon took this opportunity to strike it in the upper neck "Lighting Claw"

Kuwagamon stepped back overwhelmed by the three attack. It recovered quickly and with one swipe form it's jaws caught Sailor Mars, Agumon and Gatomon.

"Uh-oh" Kari said she then noticed Marcus rushing up to it "Are you crazy?"

Marcus ignored her and continued his run, using Sailor Mars as a foot stool jumped and punched the Kuwagamon.

"My hair" Sailor Mars complained but then noticed that she, Agumon and Gatomon were freed.

[they were hit as well so why aren't they bleeding

Kari noticed that the punch had an effect on Kuwagamon it reared back surprised that a human had actually punched it.

"Ready Agumon?"

"Ready Boss"

Kari watched as Marcus got back to her side and took out his Digivice "DNA Charge"

"AGUMON Digivoulve too...Geogreymon" the small Digimon said.

Sailor Mars watched as the small orange dinosaur evolved into a bigger tyrannosaurus rex with a helmet with red markings on it.

Sailor Mars looked at a very confused Kari and was surprised to see Kari this way [she has scene an Agumon before but this type of evolution seems to be new to her

Kari then took out her D-thermal "DigiArmor Energize"

Gatomon nodded "Gatomon Armor Digivoulve to...Nefertimon the angel of light!"

Sailor Mars gasped at the sphinx "You were the one that crashed into the shrine!"

"Accidently" Nefertimon said.

"I'm not mad for once. I'm actually looking at an armored monster my dreams showed me once"

Nefertimon looked at Sailor Mars, then to Geogreymon "Shall we take care of this guy once and for all?"

"Indeed" Kari, and Marcus shouted.

"Mars...Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted firing another arrow at it.

"Cats eyed Beam!" Nefertimon shouted firing two purple beams at Kwuagamon.

"Mega Burst!" Geogreymon shouted forcefully firing a beam out of his mouth.

The three attacks hit Kwuagamon, it disintegrated into data particles, and transformed into a Digi-egg.

[just like the damons Sailor Mars thought [but bigger

Marcus walked to the Digiegg "Kari your a good fighter. We'll met again, I've got to take this Digi-egg back to DATS"

"Okay do what you must" Kari said as she watched Marcus leave.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari turned to Sailor Mars and asked her "Now where shall I start?"

"From the beginning Kari"

Kari sighed "Then you better sit down...It's a long story"

Sailor Mars nodded and sat down along with Kari and Gatomon.

Kari had told her everything about her and the Digidesten. From the first time they met their monsters which as Rei found out were known as Digimon. The evil weapons that were used to enslave good Digimon to make them evil. From the Digimon known as Myotismon that tried to kill Kari before her friends had known she was one of the Digidesten this gave Sailor Mars a chill threw her spin knowing that this girl had probably seen all types of monsters try to kill her. The Dark Master Digimon whom almost succeeded in conquering the Digital World and the Earth. To her second adventure in the Digital World with four new Digidesten, Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken. To finally the death of the Digidesten at the hands of Machinedramon. When the story was over Sailor Mars looked at Kari whom was crying at the last part of her story "I'm sorry about your boyfriend's death"

Kari looked at Sailor Mars as she asked "But you defeated the Dark Masters then why is Machinedramon alive?"

Gatomon answered for Kari "We Digimon, Sailor Mars don't really die"

Sailor Mars looked at Gatomon confused and now with a little fear in her eyes "What do you mean?"

"Our data just gets redone and we revert back to a Digi-egg so we don't really die. It is capable that Machinedramon had been reborn. Just along with the other Dark Master Digimon. So sorry Kari, looks like our job's cut out for us. We must defeat the Dark Masters again"

Kari looked at Gatomon "Yeah...But to do that we need a team. You and I can't possibly do it alone"

Sailor Mars had a suggestion "I'll tag along Kari."

"You sure it'll be dangerous?"

"What could be more dangerous than having your star seed taken away from you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Uh what's a star seed?" Gatomon asked.

"Basically your life force" Sailor Mars said.

Kari smiled "Thanks Sailor Mars, you'll need a Digimon partner to help you out though"

"I think that Marcus boy you should ask. He'd be a great helper too" Sailor Mars said giving her friend a handshake.

Kari and Gatomon smiled and shook hand with the Senshi of Fire "Thanks Rei"

"Let's work together to protect our words. Kari meet me here tomorrow and I'll introduce you and Gatomon to Sailor Moon"

Kari smiled "I'd like that Sailor Mars. Let's go Gatomon"

Done with this chapter

Reviews please

No mean comments please unless it's constructive criticism

and I'm still taking polls for the Kari's Paring

Marcus/Kari, Thomas/Kari, Seiyia/Kari


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Moon and Angewomon

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon and Angewomon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon

Thank you for all of the reviewers

Kari woke up in her own house. It was strange not to hear her brother complaining of her mother's home-cooked meals. Deep down Kari felt that not only TK's death hit her hard but her brother's death took her down big time. Gatomon noticed Kari's mood and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Gatomon asked.

Kari looked at her Digimon and forcefully smiled at her trying to fool her "Nothing"

"You can't fool me Kari" Gatomon said looking at her.

"Okay, I'm beat. It's just that now I realize that my brother's death hit me hard...And Am I even worthy enough to continue?"

"Kari, please don't have negative thoughts all ready. Remember negative thoughts hurt us good Digimon and helps the evil ones. As for worthy enough, you are. We have to get through this crises together" Gatomon said.

Kari looked at her and cheered up "Your right"

She and the Digicat walked outside and had breakfast. Her mother came into the kitchen and said to her daughter "Kari some girl just called, she called herself Hino, Rei. She called to remind you to come to her temple at three o clock sharp"

Kari and the Digicat exchanged glances to each other "Okay" Kari said as she went off to school.

Gatomon as she had always done hid herself in a tree waiting for the school day to end. While Kari was in school learning, Gatomon viewed her surroundings. She watched as two cats walked by. One was a black one with a moon creasent on her four head and the other was a white cat with the same symbol on it's head. From her perch Gatomon could tell that they were no regular cat nor were they Digimon. She watched the two cats disappear but not before the black one look in her direction only to not see the one looking at her.

"What's wrong Luna?" the white cat asked

The black cat Luna looked at the white cat "Something Artemis was watching us. I could feel it."

"Well it's not there now" the white cat said.

When Gatomon was sure that the two cats had left the scene she poked her head out of the trees "Nice names for cats" she mumbled to herself "That was close"

Eight hours latter the school bell rang waking up a sleeping Gatomon or rather waking her and making her fall out of the tree, this time she landed on her feet. Somehow the students didn't seem to have scene her fall.

"Stupid tree" Gatomon hissed at the tree I'm going to have to find a new way to wait for Kari she thought.

"Gatomon don't kick the tree" a voice called from behind the cat. Gatomon turned her head back to see Kari "Oh hi Kari"

"Fall out of the tree again?"

"Yeah"

Kari glanced at her watch "We've got to hurry, we don't want Rei to be waiting"

"No problem just Digivoulve me to Nefertimon and we'll get their in no time"

"Um, I'd rather wait" Kari said her eyes wide with fear "Because we don't know where Machinedramon went and from what happened yesterday"

Gatomon thought about this and nodded "Okay, I understand"

The two walked to the temple where Rei watched them "You two are five minutes early"

"Would've gotten here sooner if I was Nefertimon Kari" Gatomon said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"It wasn't that much of a walk Gatomon" Kari said then she too collapsed "Okay maybe it was"

Rei looked at them "I would've thought a Digidesten and a Digimon would be able to walk here without collapsing"

Gatomon looked at Rei and Rei looked at her "What?"

"Do you have any food?"

This remark surprised Rei "Uh, yeah but what does that have to do with collapsing?"

Kari got up after catching her breath "A Digimon needs food in order to fight well, if she or he isn't fed then the Digimon can't fight well nor can they Digivoulve. My friend Yolie was in charge of our food supply, and it wasn't all that I was walking it was more like running, though I've ran from things before, I've never ran this far in my life.

"Not even from Machinedramon?" Rei asked.

"Not even from Machinedramon" Kari echoed.

Rei walked in and Kari was impressed to see three other girls there. One had blue hair and was obliviously studying, another had brown hair and seemed to have been making something, another had blown hair and was acting out some TV thing that she had scene last night. Then Kari and Gatomon saw the white cat with the crescent moon symbol on his forehead.

Rei noticed Kari looking at the three girls and cleared her throat. At the sound of Rei clearing her throat the three girls and one cat looked up at Rei to see Kari and Gatomon.

Rei introduced Kari to the three girls "This is Kamyia Kari and hey-"

At the sight of seeing another white cat, Artemis ran towards Gatomon "Your no ordinary cat" he said to her.

"You've got good eyes. I'm not from around here, but from the Digital World" Gatomon said coldly to the cat.

she hates it when things say the oblivious things to her Rei thought smiling at the white cat's expression.

"Ah, fancy attitude, I'm Artemis" the white cat said "Who are you?"

"I'm Gatomon" Gatomon said.

"Okay we all know now that Kari's cat is indeed a Digimon, and now let's introduce ourselves" Rei said to the other girls okay.

"Okay" the other three said.

One by one the girls walked to Kari and Gatomon.

"I'm Mizuno, Ami" the girl with blue hair said shaking Kari's hand and Gatomon's paw "You have sharp claw Gatomon"

"I have to to protect Kari" Gatomon said already liking Ami.

"I'm Kino, Makoto" Makoto said shaking Kari's hand and Gatomon's paw, then she knelled down and pat her on the head "Your a handsome young female Digimon"

"Thanks" Gatomon said blushing as Makoto walked away.

"I'm Anio, Minako" Minako said petting Gatomon.

"So what's with up with this meeting Rei?" Minako said looking at Rei.

"I'd tell you all but someone isn't here" Rei said.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a blown girl with pig tails and a black cat with a crescent moon symbol rushed in " Sorry I'm late...Oh A kitty!"

The girl picked up Gatomon and hugged her. She was rewarded with Gatomon's claws near her face "Don't do that again"

The girl at gulped and let go of the cat "She talked"

"Meatball head cut it out" Rei snapped at her.

"That's not nice" Kari said.

"Neither is she" Gatomon said under her own breath so that only Kari, Rei and Ami could here.

The three girls giggled at Gatomon's remark.

Artemis walked over to the black cat "Artemis who is she doesn't she know she threatened to moon princess?"

"Um, she deserved it. That white cat is no ordinary cat, Rei said that she was a Digimon. I guess she does not go well with strangers picking her up and hugging her. Come on Luna wouldn't you've done the same thing?"

Luna nodded "Of course"

The blond pig tailed girl looked at Kari "Who are you?"

"I'm Kamyia Kari, and you are" Kari asked.

"Tsukino Usagi" Usagi said.

"Okay were all here so now it's the order of business" Rei said.

"We've already met Kari and Gatomon now they'll tell us whats going on and answer any questions you may have"

Ami raised her hand "I already have one...What's a Digimon?"

With the exception of Rei, everyone nodded at the question.

Gatomon spoke up for Kari "Digimon is short for the term Digital Monster. We live in another world known as the Digital World. Most of us are good. Then again a few of us are evil."

"Seems complicated" Ami said.

Kari then spoke up "People like myself are called Digidesten, we are partnered up with a Digimon. Their used to be 12 of us that I knew of and I'm the only one left."

The girls gasped and Luna asked the question which everyone dreaded to ask "What happened to the other 11?"

Kari looked down obliviously she didn't want to answer. Gatomon looked at Kari "This is the last time I'm going to say it. An evil Digimon known as Machinedramon killed every single one of them. Including their Digimon"

"No way!" Minako said shocked "How powerful can a Digimon get?"

"You're going to regret that" Kari said she looked at the five girls. "There are five known powers of Digimon each power is stronger than the previous. There are in training Digimon which are the weakest, to rookie the second weakest, to champion third strongest, to Ultimate second strongest and then the Mega the most strongest level. Machinedramon happens to be a Mega Level Digimon."

"That's dealing with serious fire power" Rei said.

"Machinedramon attacked the group with out warning. They didn't see what was coming."

Kari looked outside "That is why it is my job as a Digidesten to fight Machinedramon.

"Alone with a small cat?" Artemis and Luna asked.

"True but Gatomon is more stronger than she looks, she's a Champion Level Digimon" Kari said.

"No matter what Kari, it is my duty to protect you. Even if I have to die trying to, I shall protect you"

"That's suicide" Usagi said.

"All partner Digimon do that. It's our world's law" Gatomon said to her.

Usagi stepped up "I'm not going to let you battle alone Kari, I'm going to help you."

She raised her hand "Moon Cosmic Power...Make up!"

In no time Usagi had changed into a person with white shirt, a yellow fuku, and had eight wings.

"I'm Sailor Moon, Kari, and as Sailor Moon I will not let you and Gatomon sacrifice yourselves in order to defeat Machinedramon, I'm joining an theirs nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Not even the fact that Machinedramon is our least worry Sailor Moon?" Gatomon asked.

Sailor Moon looked at the cat Digimon "What do you mean?"

"As I told Rei, we Digimon don't really die, we just get reconfigured and begin a new life. The Digidesten defeated Machinedramon before."

Sailor Moon's eyes widen "You taken him on and defeated him?"

"No Wargraymon took him on and defeated him" Gatomon said.

Ami spoke up for Sailor Moon "What Gatomon means is that Machinedramon was defeated but he is the least of our worries isn't that right Gatomon?"

"Your smart girl, your right. Now let me continue Machinedramon is a Mega Level Digimon, but if he is reconfigured then so are all the other Dark Masters"

Kari gasped "Even that clown?"

All the girls watched wide eyed some wanted to laugh but a glare from Gatomon told them not to "Yes Kari, even Piedmon. The leader and the most strongest of the Dark Masters"

Sailor Moon looked at them "Even so, I'm helping we can't let you fight alone Kari"

"Then if it's your decision Sailor Moon to help us, then I won't say no"

Sailor Moon smiled we'll teach those Dark Masters to mess with Earth right gang?"

As if on cue Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto gripped their wands "Mercury Star Power... Make up" Ami said.

"Venus Star Power...Make up" Minako said.

"Mars Star Power...Make up" Rei shouted.

"Jupiter Star Power...Make up" Makoto said.

In no time Kari and Gatomon watched as the four girls changed into their sailor Solders. Most looked like Rei but had different color fukus. Ami, Sailor Mercury wore a blue colored fuku, Minako wore and orange colored fuku, Makoto wore a green colored fuku.

"Right Sailor Moon"

Suddenly a roar echoed the temple.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Kari and Gatomon ran out of the door followed by the Sailor Solders. Once outside they saw a vampire.

"No not him" Kari said.

The Sailor Solders watched as Gatomon's fur stood on end "It is him Kari. Myotismon!"

Sailor Mars gasped "You mean the Digimon that tried to have his Digimon henchmen kill Kari?"

Gatomon nodded "Yep"

The vampire Digimon walked towards the Sailor Solders. He grinned "Well now that I'm free it is time to get rid of the last Digidesten. Once then The Dark Master Digimon will rule the Earth"

"Uh Gatomon" Luna and Artemis asked her.

"We need a bio" Sailor Mercury said.

"All right but your not going to like it...He' Myotismon an Ultimate Level Digimon. He is one of the most powerful evil Digimon. Beware of his Grisly Wing attack and his Crimson Lighting attack. Plus watch out for his nightmare claw attack"

"Ultimate" Sailor Venus said looking at him.

"Plus watch out for his attacks they sound lethal"

"Hold it Myotismon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Hmm?" the vampire Digimon asked stopping.

"I will not allow you to kill Kari and her Digimon. Not without a fight. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice, and under the name of the moon, I shall punish you"

Once again Kari and Gatomon fell under this phase and then quickly got up "Is this a motto were going to have to get threw?"

"Yep" Luna said to them.

None of this phase got threw to the vampire Digimon. He grinned "You punish me?"

"That's right" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm running on a special mission and no Sailor Solider is going to prevent me from accomplishing it now see if you can beat me"

"Bring it on...Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter said spinning around throwing electricity at Myotismon.

Myotismon just waved a hand an stopped the attack. Jupiter gave a low groan.

"Mars...Flame Snipper" Sailor Mars shouted.

Once again Myotismon raised his hand and stopped her attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Once more Myotismon stopped her attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Sailor Venus shouted.

The vampire used an special power to block the attack as well.

"Man he's strong"

Gatomon leaped at him "Lighting Claw"

Myotismon tried to dodge the attack but Gatomon's sharp claws pierced him in the chest.

He gave a low grunt of pain and backed away. Both Digimon separated.

"Not bad Gatomon" Sailor Moon said to her.

"Yeah it hit but it barely phased him"

"You'll have to do better than that...My turn Grisly Wing!" Myotismon shouted.

The vampire opened his cape and unleashed his demonic bats upon the Senshi.

"Uh-oh" was the reply of all the Sailor Senshi as they felt they were being eaten alive.

"We've got to get these bats off" Venus cried.

"I've never felt this much power before" Sailor Moon cried.

Gatomon was not having better luck. She clawed at the bats trying to free herself.

"This ends Sailor Moon! Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon shouted he waved his hand and a red lighting bolt came and aiming it towards Sailor Moon's heart.

"SAILOR MOON!" Kari and all of the Senshi called out unable to get the bats off them.

Suddenly a rose flew out of no where stopping the red lighting and hit Myotismon in his chest.

The bats stopped attacking the Senshi and Gatomon whom were lying in the ground exhausted.

"That was painful" Sailor Venus said.

"Now we know how powerful an Ultimate Level can be" Sailor Mercury said nodding.

Sailor Moon watched as a caped person with a top hat and wearing a tuxedo came into view "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Evil vampire on the loose and after a young girl that's the last of her team. I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow this to continue."

Myotismon didn't seem to be effect by this matter ether "Lucky shot human"

He then cast a look at Kari "You'll die today Crimson Lighting!"

"KARI!" the sailor Senshi called out.

Artemis and Luna watched as Gatomon rushed towards the lighting bolt in front of her human friend and took the lighting in her own chest causing the cat Digimon to buckle down.

"GATOMON" Kari said scooping her up.

The cat Digimon quickly stood up "I'll be fine"

"Watch out it's continuing!" Sailor Moon warned.

Kari watched as the bolt came near her and she saw a blur of red and blue which got her out of safety.

Gatomon watched with horror the lighting seemed to have done more damage to her than she realized.

Kari's Digivice began to glow and and Gotomon noticed it.

"Gatomon Digivoulve to...Angewomon"

In a bright light the cat Digimon had turned into an angel! The Sailor Senshi gasped as the angel's light blocked the attack all together.

"Angewomon?" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon asked each other.

The two cats Luna and Artemis were amazed at what they saw.

"What...No not you again. Nightmare" Myotismon shouted knowing his fate was sealed.

"It's over Heaven's Charm" Angewomon shouted she brought her hands together and released a cross beam.

The beam hit the vampire causing him to not move.

"Now Sailor Moon" Angewomon shouted.

"Right" Sailor Moon said nodding to Angewomon.

"Moon Therapy Crystile Kiss" Sailor Moon shouted waving her wand. The wand sent it's attack Myotismon whom couldn't move.

"NO!" Myotismon cried out.

Angewomon loaded up and arrow out of her bow "Celestial Arrow!"

She fired it the arrow pierced Myotismon's heart destroying the vampire Digimon.

When Kari was sure that Myotismon was gone she turned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Thanks now do you all understand the situation?" Kari asked.

The Senshi nodded as Kari continued "That was an Ultimate level Digimon. The Mega level Digimon are a lot more tougher you still want to help me out?"

The Senshi watched Sailor Moon "Of course Kari let's work together now with Angewomon on our side we'll beat any evil Digimon threating us"

The Senshi and Digidesten shook hands as Angewomon changed back to Gatomon "Um Kari, I'm hungry"

The girls laughed as Tuxedo Kamen walked away vanishing.

**End of Chapter**

Reviews please.

**is Myotismon really defeated or is he digivoulving into his Mega level form find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4:Rock Star Battle p1

Chapter 4: The Rock star Battle part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own Sailor Moon.

Thanks for all the reviews I like them. As long as I get one good review with no bad comments. Gallentmon the Hazard thank you for the specifics about sailor moon and the spelling. My computer doesn't have a proper spell check and it often gets confused on some words.

Kari was sitting in her school room just thinking on how much harder could the Digimon situation get. Often the teachers had to break Kari out of her trances. Kari would just reply that she was sorry and just couldn't think straight. Gatomon wasn't faring much ether for Luna and Artemis had found her location near Kari's school.

"Gatomon we need to talk to you" Artemis said to her.

Gatomon poked her head out of the tree and looked down "What is there to talk about?"

"What you did last night. You were an angel" Luna said.

Gatomon sighed as she climbed down the tree and walked to the two cats "There's no mystery to it. Unless you not a Digimon. A Digimon has the power to Digivoulve or evolve to the next stage of power. The angel Digimon was my Ultimate Level form."

"Do all Digimon have that ability?" Artemis asked.

"Naturally, yes but they can't exactly do it without the aide of a human partner."

Gatomon looked at the sky, Luna noticed it "Are you detecting something?"

"No, the last time the Digidestened fought Myotismon it turned out that he Digivoulved to his Mega form" Gatomon said scanning the sky for anything strange.

"Mega...so he can too Digivoulve?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and without Wargraymon and Metalgarurumon, we could be in trouble if he shows up" Gatomon said.

"Angewomon wouldn't be able to take his Mega form on?" Artemis asked shocked at this answer.

"Yes...Remember what Kari had said, Mega Level Digimon are tough to be. There stronger than Ultimate"

The three cats sighed as Artemis sighed even deeply "Now I wish Kari and you Gatomon were not alone to fight Mega Level Digimon"

"She isn't she has the Sailor Solders at her side" Luna said.

"How long will they help her before an evil Digimon destroys them?" Artemis said recalling Myotismon's defeat.

Gatomon looked at him and Luna "He's right...Sailor Moon and I were able to defeat them by digivoulving to Angewomon...If a Mega level attacks both Sailor Moon and I might not be able to defeat them."

A girl with brown hair wearing a pink uniform that read DATS on it stopped by. She looked at Gatomon "Why are you hear? You belong in the Digital World not ours?"

Gatomon looked at the girl "I belong to Kamyia Kari, I'm waiting for her to get out of school who are you?"

"I'm Fujieda Yoshino nice to meet you. I'm a member of DATS"

"DATS..." Gatomon hissed mentioning to Luna and Artemis to be silent while she talked to what the cats could make out another Digidestened "A friend of yours whats his name Damon Marcus? Well anyway he mentioned something about that what is it?"

Yoshino looked at Gatomon "Oh so your the Gatomon Marcus met while protecting that you girl Kari. Well to answer your question we a like security guards our job is to protect the Earth from Digimon encounters."

"Kind of like us Digidestened" Gatomon said.

"So Kari is a Digidestened?"

"The last one unless you are considered one"

Yoshino held out the same Digivice Marcus had "Lalamon realize"

A seed looking Digimon with a stem on it's head came out and she looked at Gatomon.

"I guess you can consider that she is a Digidestened if you want to"

Gatomon held out her paw "Kari and I need help. I'm not sure you or any member of DATS has this info but thousands of Evil Digimon are out here somewhere. Kari and I defeated an ultimate level but just barely. We could use all the help from people with Digimon to help us and the Sailor Solders"

Yoshino nodded "Thanks for the tip Gatomon. That will explain a lot of things. Attacks are everywhere at one time and the my DATS squad which consist of Damon Marcus, Norstein Thomas, and I are trying to repel them. I've gotta go back to DATS and deliver this. Thanks a ton Gatomon."

She turned to go then she looked over her shoulder and smiled back to the Digicat "You'll have DATS's help Gatomon. Someone on my team will help you and the Sailor Solders out."

Gatomon looked at Artemis and Luna as Luna spoke out "Gatomon do you think this DATS place has Digidestened as well?"

Gatomon looked undecided for once in her life "Maybe...I don't know what to think about DATS. Course I got help from them. That'll increase our chances of survival for a few more months or however it takes to stop these Evil Digimon.

Luna nodded "This could take days or maybe a year"

The two cats walked away, Luna looked back "Gatomon make sure Kari comes to Rei's place again after school. The scouts want to talk to her."

"I'll my best"

Four hours later before Gatomon knew it the school bell rang and Kari walked out "So ready to go home Gatomon?"

"The scouts want us to visit them again" Gatomon said.

Kari smiled "It would be wise to"

Kari and Gatomon walked to Rei's temple and walked in.

"Hi Kari!" Usagi said "And hello Gatomon"

Gatomon looked up at the Moon Princess "You're not going to pick me up and hug me again are you?"

"No" Usagi said.

Ami put down her book "That was a close battle last night girls. Luna and Artemis had spoke to Gatomon about last nights encounter. They all agreed if Gatomon had not Digivoulved to Angewomon we might have been killed last night."

Usagi groaned "That Myotismon blocked our attacks like it was nothing to him"

"Done that to the Digidestened's Digimon too" Kari said to them trying to make them feel better "And they were all Ultimate Level"

The Scouts looked at Kari wide eyed this coming from a girl who had dealt with Myotismon in the past was giving them more chills each day. Evidently Kari's remark about the vampire Digimon did not help them.

"Any luck on finding Digimon for us Kari?" Rei asked her.

"Not yet. You'd have to enter the Digital World to get one" Kari said.

"Or maybe you could go to DATS" Gatomon said.

"DATS?" Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, and Kari echoed each other.

"It seems to be a place where these security guards try to protect the Earth from evil Digimon and send them back into the Digital World" Luna said.

"We met a girl that belong to it today"Artemis said.

"Called herself Fujieda, Yoshino" Gatomon said to them.

"Well that settles it!" Usagi said "Let's go to DATS and see if they'll give us a Digimon. I want a Mega level from the start!"

"In your dreams Usagi. Not going to happen" Rei said to her surprisingly Gatomon and Kari agreed with her and also shouted the exact same line.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

Gatomon held out her paw "Mega Levels can't be from the start. You have to start out with Rookies then make your way up the ladder"

Usagi nodded "Fine"

The girls walked out of the temple "Uh Kari, Gatomon do you two know where DATS is?" Rei asked them.

Gatomon shook her head "Sorry Yoshino wasn't kind enough to leave directions.

"Then split up girls" Usagi said.

"Good idea, well cover more ground that way" Ami said.

The girls nodded and split up. Rei went with Kari and Gatomon. Minako and Makoto went with each other. Finally Ami and Usagi parred up.

"Kari do you know any fire type Digimon?"

"Yeah Meremon" Kari said.

"Who's he?"

"A walking humanoid flame monster" Gatomon said.

The two girls and the Digicat walked down into town. Suddenly thousands of Towns folks screamed and ran as a monkey came out.

"Who's he?" Rei asked.

"Etemon!" Gatomon hissed.

The monkey turned around and smiled at them "Your right. I am Etemon an Ultimate Level Digimon! My Concert Crush attack leaves my enemies powerless and my Dark Network attack wipes my enemies off their feet.

Rei gripped her wand as she began "Mars...Star"

"Concert Crush!" Etemon said as he picked up his microphone and began singing into it.

"Power...Make up" Rei finished but nothing happened "What?"

"Gatomon Digivoulve" Rei said to her.

"Uh I can't" Gatomon said to her.

"We've tried that already before you tried to transform" Kari said

Rei looked at the Digicat and Kari her eyes knowing that they were out matched by this strange Digimon. Without the power to Digivoulve or transform they were in trouble.

**Done with this chapter review please and I'm still taking polls for Kari's romance**

Marcus/Kari, Thomas/Kari, or Seiyia/Kari

so far it's

Marcus/Kari 2, Thomas/Kari 1 and Seiya/Kari 0

One or two more reviews will announce who Kari goes out with.


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Star Battle P2

Chapter 5: The Rock star Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.

Thank you to for all the reviews.

Rei, Kari and Gatomon stood hopelessly as they could see that Etemon had the advantage over them. Rei looked at Kari then to Gatomon, knowing what Gatomon would do to Etemon if he tried to attack Kari. Etemon wasted no time knowing that his enemy was powerless he watched and smiled back to them. He watched the small Digicat as she tried her best while under leveled to protect Kari.

Etemon wasted no time "Dark Network!"

He gathered up a dark green ball and threw it at Kari and Rei. The two could only watch as Gatomon intercepted the attack taking the attacks for the two girls. The result of the blast rocked Gatomon off her feet and into Kari's opened arms.

Rei looked at her "Any clue on how to beat him without digivoulving?"

"No, I never took him on before. You got to remember Rei I wasn't among my brother's side at first"

Rei looked at Kari knowing that this Etemon was the first Digimon Kari and Gatomon had never encountered before in her life. Rei knew she had one chance left, she picked up a talisman and began chanting her phases. Once she was done she jumped and attempted to slap the talisman on Etemon. Etemon saw this and shouted "Dark Network!"

The green attack hit Rei before she could even put the talisman on him. The attack sent her sprawling onto a stopped car. She did not get up until Kari rushed to make sure she was alright.

"Rei..." Kari began hoping she was alright.

Rei opened her eyes "He packs a punch...I'll be fine."

Kari helped her wounded companion up. She watched as Gatomon tried to fight Etemon herself , before the Digicat could claw him, he gripped the Digicat and threw her towards Kari knocking Kari onto Rei eventually hitting the car.

"Is this how the last Digidestened fights? This is the most pathetic" Etemon said as he gripped another Dark Network attack.

Kari and Rei got up as Gatomon prepared to defend Kari knowing that another blast this close together may be lethal to all of her companions. Kari watched with horror as the dark attack came closer and closer. Gatomon, Rei, and Kari closed their eyes and then nothing...

The girls opened their eyes after some silence. Kari watched as her eyes made out Marcus. Marcus had single handingly saved her and Gatomon to the brick of death once again. She looked to Rei who had been pushed back onto the clear sidewalk with the girl what Kari guess was Yoshino making sure she was alright.

"Marcus, Am I so glad to see you!" Kari said to him.

Marcus looked at her "Same here Kari"

The boy looked at Etemon "I do not know what you evil Digimon are planning but here this DATS has made a vow to protect the girl...So monkey face, it is you picking on an innocent girl. I'll show you what a true hero does...Agumon realize"

Etemon seemed to be unaffected as the dinosaur Digimon appeared.

"Not so fast boy, Concert..." Etemon began.

Before Kari, the wounded Rei or Yoshino could stop him, Marcus charged Etemon punching him in the face before Etemon could finish his attack.

Marcus watched at the look at Kari's face. The girl seemed to have been looking at him with great respect "Kari, Gatomon could you detract him?"

Kari smiled "Sure thing"

Gatomon noticed Kari actually smiling at Marcus and knew what Kari's heart was holding_She's falling for him_ the Digicat thought before charging Etemon.

Etemon was still trying to recover from what had happened to him "How could a human hit me?"

Before he had time to think Gatomon was on him clawing at his body.

"Now's my chance" Marcus said as his hand glue with an orangeish color "DNA Full Charge"

"AGUMON Warp Digivoulve to"

Kari's eyes wided _That thing is going to go to Wargraymon _she thought.

"Risegraymon!" the Digimon shouted.

Kari watched wide eyed and disappointed with herself as she saw the new Agumon's ultimate form _foolish Kari...this guy may have Agumon but it's different than my brother's should've known better_.

This ulitmate level looked like Metalgraymon but with red armor and with two red wings. It also had two blue spheres in the middle of it's wings it also had a built on laser gun on it's left hand

"What no..." Etemon began catching Gatomon's claw and flinging her towards Kari. Marcus gently caught Gatomon and handed her to Kari.

"Risegraymon destroy him!" Marcus commanded.

"Right boss...Trident Revolver" Risegraymon shouted as he leveled his gun arm and shot out three bullets out of it.

The attack hit and defeated Etemon. Etemon reverted back to a Digiegg.

Rei, and Yoshino watched a smirks beginning to form on their faces as Kari walked over to Marcus. Kari didn't see the smirks and continued over to Marcus "Marcus...Thank you for saving me again."

Marcus turned to her "Your welcome a real man doesn't let the women get hurt. It's all part of my job. Hey Kari...I have something to ask you."

Kari looked at him "What?"

"You seem to know a lot about Digimon so...Would you like to be a member of DATS?" Marcus asked.

Kari blushed not knowing what to do.

**end of chapter**

Sorry it's short and I've left a cliff hanger to I did this because the next chapter is really intence and this chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter.

Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6: Kari's Decision

Chapter 6: Kari's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon

Gallentmon of the Hazard to answer your question I am also debating that issue. If I do decide to make her to make her a scout I'd need a Sailor name for her. So far if you can help me out with her sailor name I'd definitely make her a sailor scout as well as a Digidestened.

"Would you like to join DATS?" the voice echoed in Kari's mind.

She looked undecided for the moment. Gatomon noticed her companion's inability to think straight. Kari looked at Rei questionably for help. Rei smiled and shook her head as in to say join them, you'll have another team to fight with.

Kari looked at Marcus "I'll have to think on this. My mind will be made up. However can you direct us to your headquarters? We were on our way trying to find it"

Marcus watched as Yoshino and Rei walked up. Rei looked like she was praying to let Marcus say yes.

Marcus looked at Kari as he exchanged nods with his female companion "Sure thing Kari."

Rei picked up her telephone and phoned every one of her friends and told them to meet at the center of town.

Marcus, Yoshino, Kari, Rei, and Gatomon walked towards the center of town and met Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Marcus and Yoshino walked towards the direction of DATS. Once there Marcus offered Kari a grand tour of the place after they've met Sampson their Commander which she accepted.

Minako walked with Rei as they continued their walk towards the command room "The goddess of Venus has detected the hint of love between Marcus and Kari"

"You just figured that out now?" Rei asked her friend then she explained the last battle to her friends.

"A Digimon who can cancel out our transformation and made Gatomon unable to Digivoulve...Man and I thought Myotismon was bad" Ami confessed.

"And were here" Yoshino said as they got to a door.

The door opened up and Marcus ran inside only to accidentally bump into another man with blond hair.

"Oh...Sorry Thomas" Marcus said to him.

"It's okay" Thomas said then he noticed a hand full of girls, which one he realized was Kari.

"So what's the story Marcus and Yoshino?" Thomas asked.

Yoshino explained the situation to him and surprisingly to Marcus's viewpoint the genius of their DATS squad accepted this and helped the girls inside the command room.

Kari watched as a man with a weasel looking Digimon sitting on his shoulder came in the room and looked at Kari and Gatomon.

"I'm Kamyia Kari" Kari said surprised in seeing an adult man with a Digimon.

"I'm Commander Sampson the commander of all DATS Squads" Sampson said.

"And I'm Kudomon" the weasel Digimon said.

Kari looked at the man "Um, my friends here were wondering if you have any Digimon to give them"

At this moment Usagi rushed over trampling Kari in the process "Please can you guys give me one. I promise to take care of her"

With an embarrassed look Rei grabbed one of Usagi's pigtails and walked away then she looked at the command "Sorry about that she's like that"

"Just like someone we know" Thomas said indicating about Marcus.

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing" Thomas lied.

The commander looked at the blond pigtailed girl weeping as her friend released her from her grip.

"Rei didn't have to do that" she wept.

"It was an embarrassment to Kari. She was offered a job here" Rei said to her friend.

"Oh"

"And how do you make things worse? By trampling the dear girl and telling the commander that you'll take care of the Digimon he gave you" Rei said.

Kari got up silently thanking the priestess for her movement.

Commander Sampson who had been silent watching the two girls argue _argh these two are like Thomas and Marcus _he thought after hearing that Kari was offered a job a DATS he looked and actually for the first time in Marcus's life smiled at him "You've made a good decision for once"

Kudomon nodded "He's right on that. The last of the Digidestened on DATS. She'd help us a lot"

Kari looked at him Sampson nodded at her "Well Kari...I'm sorry to say this but we DATS don't actually give out Digimon, they usually come to us"

Kari smiled gently "It's okay...I understand"

"However I will make an exception for you" the commander said.

The five Sailor solders gave Kari a high five.

Kari noticed what the commander was getting at "At what condition?"

Kudomon and the Commander knew they were caught "Um, in the condition that you join DATS"

The Sailor Solders gave a sigh and then gave Kari a look. This decision was not going to be easy one.

"Well...I'll think on this...So can I have a tour around here then I'll decide" Kari said.

"You may" Kudomon said then he said to the commander "This one's going to be tough to convince she saw right threw our plan."

"For once I have complete trust in Marcus"

The Sailor Solders wanted to go with Kari but knew that Kari would give them a tour herself that is once she accepted the job offer so they let Kari go alone.

Marcus showed her a gym arena with a wrestling arena.

"This is where I fought Thomas for the first time" Marcus said.

"Why did you fight him?" Kari asked him looking at him.

"Well when we met for the first time, he claimed that I wasn't fit for this job. I just got blown away and we went at it." Marcus said.

Kari blushed at him and he caught it "You two are just like my brother and his friend Matt sometimes. They fought over any reason."

Marcus and Kari then walked over to another room where an odd device surrounded by thousands of computers were "This is the Digital Dive. The DATS way of entering the Digital World."

"Has it changed?" Kari asked him.

"The Digital World? I don't know what was it like?"

"Well, the Digimon when I first visited it liked humans actually. A few were bad but most were good"

"Um...It definitely changed. The Digimon that my squad has encountered hate humans" Marcus said then he was going to explain why then he and Kari met another kid who was had an Indian feather on his head and wore a yellow shirt and red shorts and then she saw a Falcomon. This kid was much younger than Kari or any of her Sailor Solider allies "Who's he"

"He's Crier, Keenan" Marcus said "He wasn't adjusting right in our world since he lived in the Digital World because of an accident. And the bird Digimon he has is Falcomon"

"Oh" Kari said things seemed to have gotten better and better.

_Gees they really need my help_ Kari thought.

"Anyway this is it" Marcus said to her.

Kari looked at him "I've made up my mind right now. Marcus let's report to the Commander's room.

"Okay"

The three humans, and two Digimon went with each other to the commander room.

Commander Sampson and Kudomon looked up "Did you like the tour?"

Kari looked at her allies the Sailor Solders the looks of their faces didn't change. They would receive Digimon if she accepted.

"I actually did enjoy it. I've been asking questions to Marcus. It looks like the Digital World is indeed in need of my help once again. So I will accept Marcus's offer of becoming a DATS member"

The commander looked at her "You've had a lot of experience with Digimon. So your saying your joining cause you see the Digital World in parel?"

"Yes. Part of my job as a Digidestened relied in protecting the Digital World and Earth at times. Now I have to find some way to get the Digimon there to actually like humans. This is going to be hard work" Kari said.

"Good choice of words and responsibility Kari " Gatomon said.

Kari turned to Gatomon and held her "It is my responsibility to help the Digital World."

Marcus looked at Sampson "What do you say commander?"

"Very well. Kari, Kudomon and I accept you as an official member of DATS. Now do you have any other requests?"

"Not at all sir but maybe just one can I be with one of these girls here?" Kari asked wanting to visit the scouts more. Now that she had actually made up her mind to help DATS, she wouldn't have time to visit them than she liked.

Sampson knew where she was going and didn't bother to ask her further "Come in a soon as you can"

"Yes sir" Kari said.

The commander gave her a huge book.

"Uh what is this book?" Kari asked.

Ami eyed the book "Looks like it's the organization's rule book"

"Kari you don't have to read the book but, I'd like you to know things about DATS" Commander Sampson said to her.

"I understand, I'll read it though, it's long" Kari said a Gatomon looked at the book.

Kari was given her DATS uniform. Which consisted of the blue jacket that Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas wore and the special head set.

"Thank you" Kari said immediately putting the jacket and head set on her.

"Beautiful!" Usagi said out loud.

Their was an awkward silence after this out burst.

The commander looked up at two other girls "Now release the Digital Dive to bring in five different Digieggs"

The two girls nodded and began pressing buttons. In moments five random Digieggs appeared.

"Now each of you young ladies pick a Digiegg. The Digiegg will hatch into a Digimon.

"Me first" Usagi shouted

Quickly, Marcus and Kari held her back "Oh come on Kari"

"Easy girl" Marcus said to Usagi.

"Yeah, this is my first day on the job. Plus let the commander tell who goes first" Kari said.

The mention of Kari's job stopped the moon princess "Okay" then she sulked.

"Usagi please stop trying to embarrass Kari" Ami begged her.

Commander Sampson then pointed to Usagi "Okay, Usagi, pick a Digiegg, your first"

Usagi calmly not wanting to embarrass Kari any further walked up and looked at the Digieggs each one as she saw was a specific color. One was red, one was blue, one was green, one was orange and one was shiny white.

Usagi made her choice and reached for the shiny white one. She touched it and the Digiegg hatched to the Digimon. This Digimon looked like a small bunny rabbit with three moon symbols, one on her chest, one on her arm and one on her forehead with a pink ribbon on the ribbon's center was a moon symbol. The Digimon hopped down jumping into Kari's hands

"The name's Lunamon" the Digimon said to a now startled Usagi.

Usagi got over this quickly "Lunamon. Nice to meet you. The name's Usagi."

Gatomon peered over as Luna and Artemis came over.

"I see Kari accepted the offer so you two are members of DATS?" Luna said to the Digicat.

"Yep"

"How about a bio" Artemis asked

Gatomon then nodded to the Sailor Solders "This Digimon is Lunamon. She's a rookie level Digimon. She's a happy Digimon and brings greater luck to the person she's with. Her attacks are Tear Shot and Luna Claw"

"Luck is something Usagi needs" Rei said.

"Makes since" Ami said watching Usagi run around playing with her Digimon partner.

"Is she aloud to do this?" Marcus and Kari asked the commander.

"Once the reality hits you that you have a Digimon yes" Kudomon said.

Sampson pointed to Rei "Your turn miss"

Rei walked up and saw the red Digiegg. With no decision for the priestess she touched the red Digiegg and it hatched into a pink bird Digimon.

"BIYOMON!" Kari and Gatomon shouted.

The pink bird Digimon looked at Kari and Gatomon and smiled "Hello Kari, nice to see you again"

Rei walked up to Biyomon, "I'm Rei your partner now"

The pink bird Digimon smiled at her new partner "Okay"

Sampson watched as Rei and Biyomon walked away towards Usagi and Lunamon. Then he pointed to Ami, "Your turn miss"

_I wounder what Digimon I will get, I'm going after the blue one _Ami thought as she walked up and touched the Digiegg. It hatched and it was Gomamon.

Kari and Gatomon exchanged glances at each other they were witnessing their old Digimon companions returning.

"I'm Gomamon a rookie level Digimon" Gomamon said.

"I'm Ami, your new partner" Ami said.

Sampson then pointed to Minako "Your turn"

Minako put her hand onto the orange one and it hatched into Patamon.

Minako looked at the small orange mouse with wing Digimon.

Patamon looked and saw Gatomon.

"It is the same Patamon I knew" Gatomon said.

Patamon looked at Minako "I'm Patamon who are you my new partner?"

Minako hugged the small mouse "I'm Minako. Oh your so cute"

"Thank you" Patamon said out of breathe.

With a nod to Makoto, the princess of Jupiter walked up and touched the green Digiegg.

The egg hatched and it was a fox with a tail. It had gloves with peace symbols on them.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm Renamon a rookie level Digimon" Renamon said.

"I'm Makoto your partner"

Commander Sampson smiled knowing the girls he had helped out were happy at their Digimon.

Luna watched in awe as Gatomon smiled at her old team mates "Do you know them?"

"Indeed Luna. Most of them except for Renamon and Lunamon are my old teammates. It's a friendly reunion!" Gatomon shouted with joy as Patamon flew by to her.

"It's good to be back my old friend" Patamon said to her then he added on to her "How have you been managing to protect Kari?"

"Oh I've been doing well now you must protect your new partner" Gatomon said then she looked at the mouse Digimon then to Gomamon, "Kari and I are members of DATS now"

Kari smiled at her friends the Sailor Solders. She watched as he D3 turned into DATS's Digivice. Then she grabbed her old teammate's Digivice which somehow she collected while running from Machinedramon.

She tossed the Sailor Solders the Digivices. Each solder caught one.

"Those are your Digivices they Digivoulve your Digimon to stronger levels of power" Kari explained.

Then she knelled down to the Sailor Solders. She and Rei had actually became great friends in their time. "Rei, watch after the Digimon. Even though I got this job, I'll only be able to visit you girls when I'm not on the job.

Rei nodded as Usagi walked up to them. Usagi hated goodbyes "Kari don't leave the Sailor Solders."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears as Kari knelt down to her "The battle against those evil Digimon have just begun. You'll see me again Usagi. This inst goodbye. We'll meet again" Kari said.

Marcus walked up to them "Of course you three will. Kari, you'll love it here"

"I know I will" Kari said to him smiling at him.

Then the five Sailor Solders walked outside with their Digimon. Before the scouts were out of view Kari shouted "KEEP YOUR DIGIMON A SECRET!!!"

**End of Chapter**

**review please**

**What evil Digimon or unidentified monster will Kari face in the next chapter? find out in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Race Car Battle

Chapter 7: The Racing date

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Digimon

Despite her busy work schedule at DATS, Kari had always made sure that she had her school work and homework done. She was mostly partnered up with Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas's group. As usall her beauty got to the boys. As a result Marcus and Thomas fought over her. Today was no exception. Kari and Yoshino sweet dropped as the boys argued and argued.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Yoshino asked her as the two girls walked side by side.

"Reminds of my school. Every boy fell for me" Kari said not really understanding why the boys fell for her "Especially my team mate Davis whom I only saw as a friend."

Gatomon had actually liked DATS as well because now secretly instead of talking to Luna and Artemis about their resent adventures, now she was inside the school with Kari in her new Digivice. Not that she didn't mind the two cats. She preferred to be with Kari. At first she didn't like the new Digivice when Kari read in the rule book that all DATS members must have their Digimon hidden inside his/her Digivice but by now she liked it.

Once their mission was over Marcus walked over to Kari "Sorry about fighting over you"

Kari smiled at him "It's nothing really, I'm used to it" then she explained why.

Marcus smiled as he and Thomas were not the only ones that got jealous over Kari. He especially liked it when Kari told him Davis's reaction when Kari announced that she was going out with her first boyfriend TK. Man that Davis blew it that time.

Marcus walked alongside with Kari as the two had gotten closer and closer to each other. Kari looked at him "What is it Marcus?"

"Um, Kari do you like races?" Marcus asked her.

Kari smiled "I actually do. Why do you ask?"

Marcus smiled at her " I like the races. There is this boy by the name of Haruka Tenoh or at least I think he's a boy. He is the best racer in the whole entire racing field."

"I've heard of him" Kari said.

" I won two tickets to the next racing event and he's racing tomorrow so I'm wondering if you'd like to go with me tomorrow to watch it" Marcus said.

"Hmm. I do like racing too, so...I will say of course!!! I'll go with you!!!" Kari said "I'm off tomorrow anyway"

Marcus sighed "Just remember even if your off your always on call"

"I know so are you off?"

"I am...That's why I asked."

The next day comes by. Kari stretched and got out of bed. Her Digimon Gatomon woke up and was out on her. The Digicat watched as Kari got a shower and got dressed happily.

_She's especially happy today_ Gatomon thought.

"How do I look Gatomon?" Kari asked the Digicat.

"You look the same as you always do but happier" Gatomon said.

"That's because Marcus asked me out to watch as race with him."

Gatomon saw the new Digivice "Well if it's a race then let's go"

Kari nodded as she watched Gatomon resolve to Data particles and into her Digivice.

Kari ran out to the bus stop and waited for Marcus. Marcus walked into view "So did I keep you waiting?"

"I just got here myself" Kari said.

Marcus and Kari waited for a bus to get there. Once the bus got to their destination they got on. The bus took them to a racing arena where the race was held. The two quickly got off. Marcus showed the guard the ticket and the two were in. The third row seats. Besides Kari was a young girl with raven hair and purple eyes. Kari looked to Marcus's side where a young teenage girl with blue hair.

The younger girl turned to Kari "Who are you?"

The older teen turned to look at Kari as Kari turned to her "I'm Kamyia Kari and you are?"

"Tomoe Hotaru nice to meet you. Are you a fan of Haruka-papa?"

Marcus overheard the young girl "Of course we are, I'm Damon Marcus by the way. Kari and I are great fans of him."

Besides him the older teen rolled her eyes knowing who the three were talking about. Kari turned to the girl "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaioh, Michiru" the girl said.

Kari's eyes widen "Your that famous violinist"

Michiru nodded and smiled at her "Fan of me?"

Kari nodded "I've been to all of you concerts"

From the loud speakers the words sounded "The race is about to begin!"

"Alright...It's time to see watch Haruka win!" Marcus shouted.

The race cars lined up and were off. The four humans watched as the car containing Haruka went straight ahead. Suddenly their was an explosion on the racing grounds and in the stands.

"Oh man, an attack, and on our day off and date to boot" Marcus complained

"Never the less Marcus let's help the panicking people" Kari said.

Michiru and Hotaru watched as the two got up. Michiru then noticed the words DATS on their uniforms.

_Oh their so that's why DATS is their like police officers _Michiru thought watching the two help people out. Once the people were out Kari and Marcus headed for the race track. They were followed by Michiru and Hotaru. Haruka came out unharmed off the blast.

"What was that?" She asked as she saw Michiru and Hotaru coming over with Kari and Marcus on their tale.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"Don't know but we got police officers here" Michiru said indicating Marcus and Kari.

"Uh their a little too young to be police officers" Haruka whispered to Michiru.

"Michiru-mama said they are like them" Hotaru said.

Marcus and Kari looked at the scene. The head sets went off "Marcus, Kari...this is commander Sampson. A Digimon has been reported in the area"

"Digimon?" Hotaru questioned.

Suddenly a huge dinosaur skeleton came out of the ground.

"I'm guessing that's a Digimon" Michiru said as she, Hotaru, and Haruka backed away frightened by this huge monster.

They had secretly dealt with monsters but certainly not a huge skeleton monster.

The three watched Kari and Marcus. The two held out what appeared to the three cell phones.

"Agumon Realize" Marcus ordered.

"Gatomon Realize" Kari ordered.

In a flash the small dinosaur Digimon and cat Digimon were out.

The sight of the Digimon startled the smaller ones. None the less the two smaller ones were in front of their human partners as if protecting them.

"What is that?" Marcus asked.

Kari replied a hint of fear in her voice "It's Skullgreymon"

"WHAT?" Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka echoed.

Agumon answered "She's right boss, he is Skullgreymon and Ultimate Level Digimon. This Digimon is really bad news. He will continue to fight even if it's opponent is ready to defeat it. Beware of it's Dark Shot!"

The three girls were soon not intimidated at the sight of Skullgreymon.

"Go We'll hold them off. As official members of DATS. It is our job to fight this" Kari said to them.

"No way I'm not running. It ruined my race" Haruka said then she added on "And no one ruins my race without paying for it!"

She held out a pin "Uranus Star Power...Make Up" Haruka shouted.

Harkua was suddenly dressed as a sailor scout. Kari gasped "Your a Sailor Solder?"

Sailor Uranus looked at Kari "Yes, I take it you've met Sailor Moon?"

"I did, I actually fought alongside her, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus"

Michiru and Hotaru grabbed their pins.

"Neptune Star Power...Make Up" Michiru shouted.

"Saturn Planet Power...Make Up" Hotaru shouted.

In moments Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune and Hotaru was Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Uranus nodded to Marcus "So a man fights with us. From the looks of things he's shocked"

"I thought you were a guy" Marcus said out loud.

Kari and Sailor Neptune ran towards the two "Sorry to break it you two but we can talk later...After we defeat Skullgreymon, which isn't easy" Kari admitted.

Sailor Uranus and Marcus nodded at Kari's plea. Marcus because he knew Kari had fought against Skullgreymon before.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn looked at the DATS members.

"We are the Outer Scouts. We also protect the Moon Princess. So Marcus do you have any idea to defeat him?"

"I don't" Marcus said.

"I do" Kari said "Skullgreymon is virtually unstoppable at our Digimon levels. Marcus, you and I have to Digivoulve our Digimon to the Ultimate Level to try to dish out the maximum Damage as possible. Then we have to fight it off. With that part, even I'm clueless"

"Okay, now we have a battle plan. It's fighting time" Marcus shouted.

Kari took out her Digivice she glew pink she placed her fist over her Digivice "DNA Full CHARGE"

Gatomon nodded "Gatomon Digivoulve to... ANGEWOMON"

For the second time that day the outers scouts seemed to have been struck with awe as they aw the angel Digimon.

"Okay let's do this" Marcus said.

Angewomon grabbed Marcus's hands, flew towards Skullgreymon and let Marcus go. Marcus continued his fall once near Skullgreymon's head he lashed out a punch. The punch collided with Skullgreymon causing it to rear up in pain. Marcus jumped back to Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Kari his fist glew with an orange color. He took out his Digivice "DNA...Full Charge!"

"Agumon Warp Digivoulve to...Risegreymon"

"Um Marcus what level is Risegreymon?" Kari asked

"He's an Ultimate"

"Oh"

"Now let's try to attack him" Kari said to the Outer Solders.

They nodded.

"World Shaking" Sailor Uranus cried out unleashing an yellow blast towards Skullgreymon. The attack hit this seemed to have done little damage to it.

"Crud" Sailor Uranus said wanting to see if it showed any battle scares and it didn't.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune cried out unleashing a blue blast of water towards Skullgreymon.

The attack hit doing more but still minor damage to it.

"Not waiting for Sailor Saturn to unleash an attack the Digimon fired a missile at her"

"It's Dark Shot" Kari shouted.

"SILENT WALL!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The missile hit preventing any damage to her.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted firing an arrow at Skullgreymon.

The arrow hit Skullgreymon doing major damage.

"No far how come that arrow did so much damage?" Sailor Uranus asked shocked at the impact of the attack.

"Remember Sailor Uranus. These Digimon are Ultimate Level. So you'd probably have to be at that same level to dish out any damage to it" Sailor Neptune said trying to calm down her friend.

"Trident Revolver!" Risegreymon shouted firing three blasts at Skullgreymon.

The shots hit Skullgreymon a normal amount of damage surfaced on it. Skullgreymon attacked again this time striking everything with the Dark shot. Angewomon, and Risegreymon were on the ground. The Outer Scouts flat on the ground as well. They quickly got up.

"That packs a punch" Sailor Saturn said.

Kari turned to Marcus "We've got to defeat it right now! If it escapes their no telling what harm the people"

Marcus nodded "Okay we've got to get this right"

The Digimon were instantly up, that is when Kari had an idea.

"Outer Scouts would it be possible to combined your attacks with our Digimon's attacks?"

The three Outer Scouts nodded.

"Okay Kari what do you need us to do?" Angewomon asked.

"Angewomon use Heaven's Charm!" Kari commanded.

Angewomon nodded "Right, that attack will stun enemies. While also giving me"

"The power to defeat Skullgraymon" Thomas said.

The voice of her genius team mate startled them. Thomas was watching the fight the entire time.

The Outer Scouts just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted.

The charm attack hits Skullgreymon stunning it.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted firing her attack at the heavenly bubble.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Saturn Death and Revolution!" Sailor Saturn shouted"

"Trident Revolver!" Risegreymon shouted.

The attacks hit the bubble and combined with it.

"Now shoot!" Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Kari, and Marcus shouted.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.

The arrow pierced Skullgreymon reverting it to the Digiegg. Kari picked the Digiegg up as Marcus walked up to her "Great idea Kari...That saved us"

"Thanks Marcus"

Thomas walked down and Marcus quickly reverted his attention to the genius taking the Digiegg from Kari he gave it to him "Take it back to DATS, I believe we have a race to see"

Thomas nodded and took the Digiegg with him back to DATS.

The Outer Scouts shook hands with Kari and Marcus though Sailor Uranus didn't like it when shaking with him.

"So you are Kari. Usagi did say something about you. You helped her out" Sailor Neptune said.

"And that she's the last of the Digidestened" Sailor Uranus said.

Kari looked sad at this part.

"Uranus we promised not to say that out loud when we met Kari!" Sailor Neptune shouted to her.

"Sorry Kari"

"It's alright. The reality still hits me hard"

Moments later the race was regained and Haruka won the race. She walked up to the stands with the race's trophy in her hand.

"I did it" she said.

Kari smiled "Sorry you had to go threw that"

"About Skullgreymon...Don't mention it" Haruka said to her.

Kari and Marcus brought out their notebooks "Would you mind autographing these?"

Haruka smiled "Sure anything for my fans"

Michiru waited and walked towards Kari and handed her four tickets "These are for my next concert. I hope to see you again"

"You will. When is it?" Kari asked.

"A week from now, I'd like to see your DATS group" Michiru said.

"You will" Kari said to her.

Then waving goodbye to the Outer Scouts. She turned to Marcus "I didn't expect Thomas to be here today"

"He was supposed to be working but, you know how DATS operates by now."

"I do. Whenever they have a signal send the nearest DATS member to the area. Luckily we were here first"

The two walked away leaving construction crews to repair the building

Okay done review please


	8. Chapter 8: Sailor Sun Awakens

Chapter 8: Sailor Sun Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon

That night after she had done her homework, Kari went to bed. During the night it was not common for her to have nightmares or any type of dreams that she remembered, but this night was an exception. In her dream she saw a girl the same age as she was. From the looks of things Kari could see the sailor solder resemblance on her. She wore the usual Sailor attire the white shirt with a bright pinkish bow tie, and a yellow fuku. In her hands she had a weapon. A staff that looked like a miniature version of the Sun. Well anyway her dream continued. She saw the other Sailor Solders protecting what Kari could guess was the Moon Princess and her kingdom. The girl that she saw took noticed of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus who were in trouble. Before the girl could do anything to help the two, darkness clouded above the girl and Kari saw Myotismon. Without haste the evil vampire Digimon speared the girl threw her heart with his Crimson Lighting attack. At this point Kari woke up and glanced at her alarm clock. It was five thirty am.

_What does it mean?_ She thought _This happened to me one week ago as well. I'm beginning to wonder._

"It means that your one of us" a voice came out of nowhere.

At this moment Gatomon rushed into the room after hearing the voice herself.

"Who's there" Kari asked startled and grabbing her Digivice.

Then she noticed another Sailor Solder. This one had a black fuku, a black bow tie and black boots.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm Sailor Pluto"

Gatomon looked at Sailor Pluto "Are you an Outer Scout?"

Sailor Pluto gave her a glare of somewhat in the middle of trying to scare the Digicat and not trying to. She noticed that it was useless and Gatomon herself must've been used to this. **Which she was technically correct when Gatomon served Myiostimon.**

Sailor Pluto nodded "Yes, I am"

"What do you mean I'm a Sailor Solder?" Kari asked sitting up "I'm only a Digidestened. My memories of the Digital World are the only things I know"

Sailor Pluto walked up to her "I see the princess in you is not fully awaken"

"She's a princess?" Gatomon asked.

Sailor Pluto looked at Kari than to the Digicat "You don't recall the Princess of the Sun?"

"No, should I? I'm a Digimon"

Sailor Pluto sighed "Kari in the Moon Kingdom, you were in the past Sailor Sun, the princess of the Sun itself. She commanded the powers of life and even a greater power for light than the moon princess."

"I'm confused already" Kari confessed "How could the sun have the power of life. Sailor Saturn's power is Death, Destruction and Rebirth."

Gatomon looked at her "Kari if I may answer Sailor Pluto's question it's this. I may not be a human but I certainly know that the sun is the object that gave life to every planet in the milky way. Without the sun. It is most certain that life could not exist. Anyway that's what scientist think. It makes since that Sailor Sun had the powers of life and this greater power of Light"

"Oh thanks Gatomon. Hey when did you learn about the Solar System?"

"Someone left the computer on, I went on it and somehow had the urge to learn about the Sun. Don't know why though" Gatomon said.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the Digicat and Kari "Do you want to know why your having dreams Kari? Do you Gatomon want to know why you wanted to learn about the sun?"

"Of course I want to know why I'm having these dreams" Kari said.

"I would say I was just curious that one day" Gatomon said sarcastically.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the Digicat _She's going to be hard to deal with just as she was before_ she thought.

Then Sailor Pluto looked at Kari "You are dreaming of this girl because in her past life, you were that girl Kari. It makes since. Sailor Sun was a different Sailor Scout. Not only did she protect the Moon Princess, helped the outer scouts out in their mission to protect it from outside invaders, but somehow she was the only one to know about a different world. She was sworn to protect it. She never let anyone know what the world was. Often this lead the solders to find out this world and often getting in fights with the Sun Princess. They say that her power varies and had the strange ability to fight what Sailor Uranus told me today about her encounter was a Digimon."

At this point something in Gatomon's mind snapped "What does that have to deal with me?"

Sailor Pluto smiled at her "You Gatomon were Sailor Sun's only companion of the world she protected. In the last battle before the Moon Kingdom fell, you were no where to be found after the Sailor Sun was killed by a vampire.

"Myotismon!" Kari said.

"Yep"

At this point Gatomon's memories were back "Kari, she's right. I remember now. I'll take it from here Sailor Pluto, just sit down and relax. I'll tell the story. Sailor Sun, Kari was indeed a powerful Sailor Solder. Her powers varied. She had the actual strength to tackle Digimon. If she just transformed and had no time to adjust in the battle she fought as a Champion Level Digimon status but if she believed strongly in herself she became to an Ultimate Level Digimon. One point she had the powers of a Mega level Digimon, that was only one time though and that was absolutely tough" Gatomon said.

"Wow Gatomon. Sailor Sun fought like a Mega Level. That must've took some power to do" Kari said.

"The Sun may be a huge ball of gas but it was also the location of the Digital World. Her duties were to protect the Digital World. At one point their were 4 beast Digimon. They decided to make her a god because of her powers. That is when I came in, knowing that Sailor Sun protected them from evil Digimon at hard times, she needed a Digimon. I was a pretty powerful Digimon at the time. When Sailor Sun got word that the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the Earth, she didn't hesitate to stop. The Digital World wanted to make it well known in the Moon Kingdom, so they sent the four beast Digimon, myself and A Digimon known as Marukimon **A/N this Digimon exist in Digimon Data Squad however I'm not sure if it's the correct way to spell it,** to help her since she had done her job plenty of times. Before they got to stairs they saw Piedmon! Sailor Sun wanted to take the clown Digimon on but the four beast Digimon fought against him leaving me and Marukimon to help her. Before we got out of the Sun Myotismon appeared. I volunteered to fight against him to stall him. All I recall after watching Marukimon and Sailor Sun go into the Moon Kingdom was Myotismon having the advantage on me in ten minutes and being defeated in another five minutes. After that I don't know what happened" Gatomon said.

Kari was silent "That makes since my dream showed me Myotismon spearing me right through the heart."

Sailor Pluto nodded "Kari do you believe me?"

Kari looked at Sailor Pluto "Coming from you, I guess I would not. Seeing my dream and Gatomon revering to me as Sailor Sun now yes"

Sailor Pluto gave Kari a pen "Let's confirm this Kari"

Kari grabbed the pen and immediately knew what to say seeing the other Sailor Solders transformed "Sun...Star Power...Make Up!"

In minutes Kari had transformed into Sailor Sun! She glanced at her staff then to Gatomon. The Digicat was bowing to her "Sailor Sun...Forgive me, I failed you in the past"

The now Sailor Sun bent down to the Digimon "I've already have. Now the Digital World is being known and I've got to stop the Dark Masters"

Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Sun "You are Sailor Sun. She usually took it her responsibility to protect the Digital World and actually was the only one to actually like monsters being from the Digital World and protecting it."

"Gatomon what level do I have"

The Digicat looked up at her "You've just transformed so your powers are equal to a Champion level Digimon. I'll tell you right now, your attacks change per level."

Sailor Sun looked at Sailor Pluto "Thanks Sailor Pluto"

Sailor Pluto nodded "I understand the Digital World is in parel but now it has all of the Sailor Solder groups fighting the evil Digimon. Is that alright?"

Sailor Sun nodded "For once I'll make an exception as I know that we are fighting the very evil which threatens both worlds. Gatomon, when it's light out we head directly to DATS and meet Marukimon."

"Right my princess" Gatomon said.

Sailor Sun watched as Sailor Pluto smiled "I have to go to the time gates, hope we meet again"

Sailor Sun nodded watching the Outer Sailor Scout leave.

**End of Chapter**

All right! Kari's a Sailor Scout now. I actually liked the world Sailor Sun and because of her knowledge of the Digital World, I had to connect Sailor Sun with it.

Review please


	9. Chapter 9: The Kidnapping

Chapter 9: The kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon. The only one I do own is the newest Sailor Scout in this story Sailor Sun.

Light came perfectly into Kari's room. Thinking that her last night's encounter with the great Sailor Pluto was just a dream, Kari glanced around her room. She looked at her dresser. On it was her pin. Reality hit her right then as she gripped the pin. She watched as Gatomon woke up obviously trying to shake off her sleepiness with her claws. The Digicat looked at Kari.

"How's it going Kari?"

Kari smiled "I'm fine. Gatomon could you believe me to be Sailor Sun?"

Gatomon looked at her "Let's think about this. Do you remember the time you encountered Numamon?"

The nasty image of the greenish gooish slug type Digimon went into Kari's mind.

"That was not the image I wanted first thing in the morning. Please don't remind me about that again, but continue" Kari said.

Gatomon nodded "When you saved them for Warmozemon they called you queen Kari?"

Kari nodded "Yes, I remember that entirely"

"Well those Digimon couldn't have been almost correctly. That day our memories of being Sailor Sun and what I was during the Silver Millennium were not really awoken."

"What's your theory about us now?" Kari asked the Digicat.

"I don't have one" Gatomon said "But Ami will. She's the genius of the Sailor Senshi."

"Okay, after today we'll have to meet her" Kari said.

Gatomon nodded then fear came into her eyes "What would she think when she finds out your Sailor Sun?"

Kari looked at her Digivice as they walked out of her house towards DATS and Gatomon was in the Digivice "What do you mean?"

"If my memory has really come back, I seemed to have remembered that Sailor Mercury got was not our best friend. The Sun Princess and Sailor Mercury were mere acquaintances to each other. She got really mad when Sailor Sun first started to hold the Digital World a secret even from the genius not even she knew about it. In other words the two princesses were constantly nagging each other and sometimes even fought, though their was no question on the victor which was Sailor Sun. No mater if your water which was her power no amount of water could ever extinguished the Sun's fire"

"So your thinking that because Ami is Sailor Mercury and I'm Sailor Sun, that we will be fighting each other?"

"Yes"

"Anyone else I fought against trying to protect the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"Well you did have your allies who actually accepted the reason why you were keeping secrets, those Scouts were, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto and the Moon Princess herself. Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter usually sided with Mercury. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were neutral most of the time."

"So Sailor Venus and Jupiter, I should not keep any secrets away from?" Kari asked.

"Well you can, back in the day of the Silver Millennium it was considered conspiracy to keep secrets from allies unless it was for obvious reasons. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter could never see the obvious reason why Sailor Sun kept the Digital World a secret. While Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and the Moon Princess accepted the reason" Gatomon's voice came out of the Digivice.

Kari was on her way towards DATS when she slammed into Ami and Gomamon who was posing as a dog.

"I'm so sorry Ami" Kari said taking her eyes off of her Digivice.

"Hey Kari" Gomamon broke out.

Thousands of people stopped and stared at Gomamon and Ami just gave him a glare to silence him.

Ami then turned to Kari and smiled "It's okay. Do you mind if we tag along until you reach DATS?"

"No, I don't mind" Kari said.

Once the two girls got to DATS. They stopped and Kari looked at Ami "Ami, I'm going to stop by today in DATS's Command Room. If you could help me out by telling every body to meet me there, including the Outer Scouts, I would like it" Kari said to her.

Ami looked at Kari "Of course, I'll help you out. At what time?"

"After my shift is over at three today."

"Okay count on me. Though it'll be tough to have the Outer Scouts visit the same place" Ami said.

"Can I talk now?" Gomamon asked.

Ami looked at him before noticing Kari entering the building "Gomamon, you really need to stay quiet when your outside. People could be watching us. Luckily Kari was able to take those people's eyes off of you."

"You don't have to give this lecture for the fourth time"

Ami sighed "We'll have plenty of time to visit Kari. Just please stay quiet while were outside"

"Okay"

Before entering DATS Kari burst out laughing at Ami's conversation with Gomamon.

The doors closed and she walked to the command room.

"Sounds like Gomamon is giving her a hard time" Gatomon's voice came though the Digivice.

"Good old Gomamon" Kari said still giggling.

"He doesn't like to be quiet for long" Gatomon said.

Kari ran into Marcus and the two quietly walked into the room. The day proceeded as usual. The usual arguments with Marcus and Thomas, which always had Yoshino and Kari sweet dropping. To the commander yelling at the two to get along with each other.

"This reminds me of you and Sailor Mercury" Gatomon came out so silently that only Kari could here.

"Your going to have your arguments" Kari said to the Digicat.

No Digimon had attacked for five hours yet. Commander Sampson looked at the team "Take a break for a while. I'll be down stairs if you need me."

Kari watched as Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas leave. She glanced at the clock it was three o'clock. She watched as Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and a girl who looked like she went to college.

The four outers were looking at the Digimon that the Inner Scouts had. The looks on their faces were not happy at the fact. Kari had to explain to the Outers that in order for the inners to help her out they had to need Digimon. Then the four Outer Scouts nodded in agreement.

"So why did you call us Kari?" Ami asked.

"Gatomon Realize" Kari said.

Gatomon appeared looking at the Rookie level Digimon then to Kari.

"I was visited by Sailor Pluto last night after I had a dream" Kari said.

"What did the dream have? Your new boyfriend Marcus kissing you?" Minako asked jokingly.

"Hey we only went out once that doesn't make him my boyfriend" Kari said defensively.

Kari grabbed her pin "I'll show you. Sun...Star Power...Make Up!"

In the complete Sailor Senshi's eyes Kari had transformed.

"Is she?" Makoto asked looking at the yellow fuku, the pink bow tie and the staff.

Luna and Artemis were struck with awe gazing at the Sun Sailor Solder and were for once lost for words.

Most of the Sailor Solders were also struck with awe out of words.

"Setsuna Is she?" Usagi asked the college girl.

Setsuna nodded "That's right girls this is Sailor Sun. The Sailor Solder of Life and a greater power of light."

Ami looked at the Digicat.

"Sailor Sun...I don't like the looks of her face" Gatomon said.

Then Ami smiled "Welcome back Sailor Sun."

"Her power...It's way more stronger than the average Sailor Scout" Luna said then she looked to Gatomon.

Sailor Sun looked at Ami knowing that she was Sailor Mercury, Makoto, and Minako before trying to answer "The world I tried to protect was the Digital World" then she turned to the Moon Princess "Under the Digital World's law it was my duty to keep it a secret."

"Why keep it a secret?" Ami transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"Usagi...Now would be a good time to react" Luna said catching Gatomon shifting and preparing to defend Sailor Sun.

"The Digital World didn't want anyone to know that it existed. The reason for that was simple they didn't want humans living on it kicking the natives Digimon out. I done the best I could" Sailor Sun said shifting her staff.

Immediately Usagi was in the middle of the two girls as Sailor Mercury brought out her computer "Please don't fight."

Minako and Makoto were transformed and ready to back Sailor Mercury up. While Rei, Hotaru and Setsuna were transformed to back Sailor Sun up.

"You never could beat Sailor Sun when you fought her" Sailor Saturn said remembering Sailor Mercury's first fight with Sailor Sun.

Sailor Mercury watched as Gomamon, Biyomon, Lunamon, Patamon, and Renamon took Sailor Sun's side as well preparing to help Gatomon defend her.

"Sailor Sun was trying to obey our laws as well as yours" Gomamon pleaded with Sailor Mercury.

"Your outnumbered" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune said while they were still neutral.

Sailor Mercury replaced her computer "I was waiting for the explanation why you kept the Digital World a secret...Now I actually accept it. Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter back down you don't want to fight her while she has our Digimon that Commander Sampson gave us is on her side.

"Sailor Sun was our god" Gatomon explained to the group after the hostel group became peaceful.

Patamon looked up to Sailor Venus "Even if you are my partner I can not allow you to hurt and fight against Sailor Sun."

"But one more question" Sailor Mercury asked.

"What?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Why is your power so much more powerful than any Sailor Solder even a little more stronger than Sailor Moon?"

Gatomon explained for Sailor Sun "Well her monsters she fought were evil Digimon. Her powers are strong just because of this reason she needed more power to help the Digital World. Without her ability for this power, Sailor Sun wouldn't have lasted to help you out more often. She's equivalent to the level of Champion level Digimon which is a little more stronger than Sailor Moon's first form. It gets worse. Once she starts to believe in herself she becomes Ultimate Level a little more equal to Super Sailor Moon's power then and only once has she had to do this and I'm not even sure how she did it but she can have the strength of a Mega Level Digimon status which is a little more power of Eternal Sailor Moon."

"And as I've learn yesterday, from you, her attacks also vary per what level it is"

Usagi held Sailor Sun's hand in hers "It's great to see you Sailor Sun. Will you help the team out?"

Sailor Sun looked at Usagi "I will try my best to Moon Princess. I have three missions though, because of this I may not be seen to help you that much"

"Three?" Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter asked.

Sailor Uranus nodded "That's true, her goals are to protect the Moon Princess, too help us Outer Scouts out on our missions, and finally making sure peace is maintained in the Digital World"

Sailor Sun looked at Sailor Mercury, "We'll always have our differences Sailor Mercury. Let's hope we never fight again."

Sailor Mercury nodded "I was so foolish not to understand your reason, and as a result we often fought leaving you the ultimate victor due to the ability you have."

Suddenly alarms went off and Commander Sampson, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino entered the room.

He looked at the Sailor Senshi who were ready to fight at the moment's notice.

"Uh where's Kari?" Marcus asked dumbly looking at Sailor Sun not knowing that he was looking at Kari.

Commander Sampson looked at Gatomon and using his senses as a detective before becoming a member of DATS himself knew where Kari is "Her Digimon is still here so that's just means she's here."

Marcus looked at the Sailor Solder in the eyes "Kari, why didn't you tell me?"

"Let's just say I just found out myself last night" Sailor Sun said.

"Oh okay wow your so cute now"

"Admire her later lover-boy the alarms going off" Sailor Mars said to him.

"Lover-boy?" Marcus asked shocked at Sailor Mars's words.

"Sir a Digimon has been reported" a female voice said.

Sailor Mars looked up "Its the girls that helped us receive our Digimon!"

"Where's it's location?" Commander Sampson asked.

"Right under the purple Sailor Scout" the second girl replied.

Sailor Sun watched with great horror as a Digimon came our from under Sailor Saturn's feet and flew out of the ground with her victim in it's claws.

"Mars flame..." Sailor Mars began.

"Sailor Mars don't" Thomas begged the Sailor Senshi.

"Why?"

"A miss fire could destroy a lot of our Digimon monitoring equipment"

"Oh-man" Sailor Mars said.

"Plus you could hit Sailor Saturn" Patamon said.

Sailor Sun took a good look at the Digimon. It was a devil...No a girl devil.

"LADYDEVIMON" Sailor Sun shouted with anger.

Gatomon gave out a lethal hiss which to Luna and Artemis sounded like a hiss of anger and hate.

"Ladydevimon?" Sailor Pluto asked.

The Devil Digimon looked at Sailor Sun "Well, it brings hope to me now. Sailor Sun, your back. Now it is time to destroy you and the other Sailor Solders in time, but for now I have to go. If you want her back you have to battle me alone Sailor Sun in my world"

"Ladydevimon is programmed to be the most strongest Ultimate Level Digimon. She serves the last Dark Master" Patamon said.

The Sailor Senshi looked at Sailor Sun they could see the anger towards this Digimon. Was it anger that she had one of her best allies in her hands? Or was it in anger she had met this Digimon before? No one could tell, but the look in Sailor Sun's eyes never faded even as Ladydevimon took Sailor Saturn away back into the Digital World.

**end of chapter **

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10: Sailor Sun Vs Ladydevimon

Chapter 10: Sailor Sun vs Ladydevimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon. The only one I own is Sailor Sun.

Thanks to all the reviews.

Back at DATS, the sun Princess's expression never changed. Neither did Gatomon's. The moment she saw the two disappear, Gatomon dove for Ladydevimon but it was too late. Gatomon hissed quite mad at her result of missing.

"Um, I take it you two know her" Sailor Uranus asked seeing the Sun Princess fume with anger all over.

Marcus stayed silent watching her as he thought _I knew I was hot headed but not like this._

Sailor Sun turned to Usagi who had just transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. The sun Princess looked at Sailor Uranus and nodded "Yes, I know her. She was one of my worse foes. Even Gatomon as Angewomon hates her. We fought three times."

"Was one of those times in the Silver Millennium?" Sailor Mercury asked not further more wanting to rub the Sun Princess the wrong way.

"Yes, we did and I won" Sailor Sun said.

"Then when were the two other times?" Luna asked.

Gatomon turned "When the Digidestened team considered of her Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, TK and herself. The group had separated and took on the Dark Masters. Ladydevimon came out to kill us before Piedmon showed up. I was able to beat her. The Sun Princess was not fully awoke yet so it was a major hard battle for me as Angewomon to defeat her. The third happened to be hear in the real world when the Digidestened had twelve members"

Sailor Sun turned to Commander Sampson "I'm not usually like Marcus, Commander, but with or without your permission, I must battle Ladydevimon alone. I request permission to go into the Digital World and rescue my friend."

Kudomon could see clearly that Ladydevimon had actually scored a major emotion in both Gatomon and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun...Please calm down, we'll rescue her together" Sailor Moon said trying to calm her down.

"Sailor Moon" Lunamon said.

Sailor Moon looked at her Digimon "What is it Lunamon?"

"This is something that Sailor Sun must do. You heard Ladydevimon she wants Sailor Sun to battle her alone" Lunamon said.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Sun "Do you think you could rescue Sailor Saturn alone?"

Sailor Sun looked at Sailor Moon her eyes showed fiery determination "I'll die trying, if I have to."

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Sun _This Ladydevimon creature must be powerful if Sailor Sun hates her. I remember that she loved all kinds of monsters that attacked the Moon Princess and helped us fight them. This is the first I've scene her angry_ she thought.

Sailor Moon looked at her Digimon then to the Commander.

Commander Sampson looked at Sailor Sun after making his decision "Sailor Sun, you have my permission to go into the Digital World alone with Gatomon as well."

"Thank you. This time Ladydevimon will regret challenging me" Sailor Sun said.

Marcus wanted to go with Kari but the commander held him back "Marcus! Sailor Sun knows about Ladydevimon having dealt with her before."

"Yeah, and she's one of the devil Digimon. The Devil Digimon are very powerful, only angel type Digimon can fight her off. Gatomon has an angel form. Ladydevimon knows that Gatomon will follow Sailor Sun so she's the only other person to go. We also must obey her rules" Kudomon said.

"That's true" Sailor Mercury said agreeing with the Digimon.

Sailor Sun looked at Marcus "I'll be safe Marcus, you must help protect our world from other evil Digimon...Good luck. I do know Ladydevimon, this is the first time she kidnapped someone. If I have anyone else besides Gatomon follow me, she'll kill Sailor Saturn. That's how cruel she is"

The senshi felt the words and felt as angry as Sailor Sun was now knowing the situation fully. If any one of them were to go alongside Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn would die.

Commander Sampson looked at the two girls "Begin Digital Dive!"

The two girls nodded and pressed buttons, The now determined Sailor Sun walked into the middle of the machine and disappeared to the Digital World.

Frantically Marcus began passing about the place.

"Marcus, if I didn't know you well, I'd say your in love with the Sun Princess" Yoshino said to him.

"What gave you that idea? I'm just worried, she's the last of the Digidestened. If she dies we won't know how to defeat the Dark Masters?" Marcus tried to defend himself from his female companion. Yoshino and Sailor Venus exchanged glances.

"Yeah, yeah" Sailor Venus said "You can't full me or Yoshino. I'm the goddess of love"

Sailor Sun looked around the Digital World. Every where around her Digimon were gapping at her. Two of the Digimon that had watched her come in were a brown metal robot Digimon and a bigger white robotic humanoid Digimon

"Is that Sailor Sun, Andromon?" the brown robotic Digimon asked the white humanoid robot Digimon.

"It is her Guardramon!" Andromon said watching the Sun Princess look around, well aware of her surroundings.

Sailor Sun walked in the Digital World her keen eyes still determined to find Sailor Saturn and the one that had abducted her. Gatomon could feel her companion's level.

"Sailor Sun, you've just achieved the Ultimate Level" Gatomon announced to her.

Sailor Sun nodded "Hopefully this will get me threw"

Then the two figures stopped as they saw Sailor Saturn tied up to a huge pole.

"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Sailor Saturn responded and opened her eyes "Sailor Sun! Watch out!"

At those words Sailor Sun dodged a claw coming out of the ground. Ladydevimon was in the air.

Sailor Sun held her Sun Staff out towards her.

"Sailor Sun, it's so nice to meet you again. I'll see to it that you'll take a good long rest. A long painful rest" Ladydevimon said.

"Your the one going down you witch!" Sailor Sun shouted.

She mentioned to Gatomon with a hand movement. Gatomon read the hand movements and nodded in agreement _She'll take care of the witch, while she's fighting I free Sailor Saturn_.

"Your attitude has made my job a lot easier! Darkness Wave!" Ladydevimon said spinning around unleashing her purple bats at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun dodged the oncoming wave like it was nothing to her.

She grabbed her staff and her whole body began to glow, "Sun Solar Flare Burst storm!

She unleashed her attack letting several Solar Flares going onto Ladydevimon! She cringed in pain surprised at the attack "Where did you find that power Sailor Sun?"

Sailor Sun shifted her Sun staff "That is the power of determination Ladydevimon. I'm fighting for what's right!"

Ladydevimon smiled evilly "You just got lucky. Dark Blade"

The devil Digimon charged Sailor Sun her arm grew a lethal wrist blade. Sailor Sun barely dodged this attack. The devil Digimon turned to the right, this time Sailor Sun was ready, her Sun Staff clanged against the blade attack. Seeing her chance Ladydevimon kicked Sailor Sun in her chest sending. The kick knocked the win out of the Sun Princess. She backed away trying to regain her breathe while blocking an oncoming Dark Blade attacks with her staff.

"This is it Sailor Sun...Darkness Wave!" Ladydevimon said after realizing that Sailor Sun's staff would just block her Dark Blade attack, she quickly spun around and released another wave of bats at Sailor Sun. Since it was in close range all Sailor Sun could do was brace herself as the wave hit her full force. The attack sent the Sailor Solder backwards slamming back first into another pole.

"That hurt" Sailor Sun mumbled to herself as she got up.

Meanwhile Gatomon managed to get towards the pole, Sailor Saturn saw her "Gatomon, go back to Sailor Sun, she needs your help."

Gatomon turned to see Sailor Sun barely dodging another Dark Blade attack which was aimed for her heart. Gatomon was caught in a hard decision. Her loyalty was always belonging to Kari no Sailor Sun more than Sailor Saturn. Sailor Sun had told her to free Sailor Saturn. On the other hand Gatomon realized that if she freed Sailor Saturn, the Sun Princess may this time be killed at the hands of Ladydevimon._ It's ether Sailor Saturn I free or Sailor Sun's life_ the cat Digimon thought. She made her decision to help Sailor Sun. Gatomon jumped onto Ladydevimon's back and sank her claws into her. Ladydevimon screamed in pain "You troublesome feline!"

Ladydevimon grabbed Gatomon and threw her off towards Sailor Sun and crashing right under Sailor Sun causing the Sun Princess to trip and fall face first into the dirt.

"This game is over Dark Blade!" Ladydevimon shouted.

_Not yet you WITCH!_ Sailor Sun thought as she grabbed her Digivice "DNA FULL CHARGE"

Gatomon smiled _My digivoltion is working even though she's now Sailor Sun!_ "GATOMON Digivoulve to Angewomon!"

Quickly Angewomon took the Dark Blade attack for Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun watched as Angewomon fell, but got up behind Ladydevimon who reloaded her attack and charged the Sun Princess.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted.

The arrow attack hit and pierced Ladydevimon. The Devil Digimon stopped her charge then looked angerly at Angewomon for interfering with her attack. Then the fighting ceased as Sailor Sun glew white all over.

Angewomon looked at Ladydevimon and smiled as she thought _She's just achieved Mega level but how?_

"Why are you smiling Goldilocks?" Ladydevimon asked.

"Because your about to be permanently deleted for a long, long time" Angewomon said.

Then Ladydevimon turned to Sailor Sun, the outside of Sun Princess's body was glowing with white light like any angel Digimon.

"No...I can't be defeated" Ladydevimon shouted.

Sailor Sun wasted no time as she positioned her staff towards Ladydevimon "Ladydevimon it's over...Sunlight Gamma Ray!!!"

The Sun Staff gathered in all of Sailor Sun's white light and shot out a enormous ray of light towards Ladydevimon. The devil Digimon screeched before devolving to Data particles and disappeared.

From her position Sailor Saturn had actually watched the battle and was impressed _That attack was way more stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon's attack!_

The angel Digimon and Sailor Solder of the Sun freed Sailor Saturn.

Suddenly an eerie feeling crept over the battlefield. Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn, and Angewomon watched as another Digimon came out. This one looked like an evil demon with huge bat wings poking out of it's back.

"Daemon" Sailor Sun and Angewomon shouted.

"That's right the Demon Lord is here and I'm hear to destroy Sailor Sun" Daemon shouted.

Sailor Sun looked at the Digimon and poked her headset.

"This is Sailor Sun...DATS, if you can here me send everyone to my location immediately."

Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn, and Angewomon looked at the evil Digimon. Only Angewomon and Sailor Sun knew the danger that they were in, they needed everyone to help fight this Digimon off.


	11. Chapter 11: Daemon's Last Stand p1

Chapter 11: Daemon's Last Stand Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Digimon. Sailor Sun is the only one I own.

**Thanks to all the reviews. Hey Gallentmon of the Hazard when the story is done I plan to make it a fanfiction play interested in helping me out? Oh and can you explain to me a little about Burst Mode? I don't under stand Burst mode**

With her injuries from Ladydevimon, Sailor Sun knew she was in trouble now that Daemon showed up. She had remembered taking him on Earth but only sending him to the Dark Ocean. Now he was back and ready for revenge. How he knew Sailor Sun, she would never know having not dealt with him during the Silver Millennium. She watched as Sailor Saturn rushed towards her. Her glaive glowing and Sailor Sun felt her injuries healing up. Once she was completely healed, the Sun Princess looked up at Sailor Saturn.

"Thanks Sailor Saturn, I needed that boost" she said to her.

"It was the least I could do to help you since you helped me" Sailor Saturn said taking the opportunity to try to heal Angewomon.

Sailor Sun looked at her friends "Let's hope DATS got my message right because if they didn't this could be our last stand."

Angewomon nodded "Indeed we Sailor Saturn are versing our first Mega Level Digimon **A/N I have a Digimon game for DS and in it, Daemon aka Creepymon is a Mega Level** . Oh and Sailor Sun, you've just received the Mega level status."

"How?" Sailor Sun asked wanting to know how she had archived the Mega Level Power.

"That I do not know" Angewomon said.

The two girls and one angel Digimon shifted positions to attack Daemon.

"Go ahead ladies first" Daemon said.

"Don't mind if we do" Sailor Saturn said lifting her staff high into the air "Silent Glaive Surprise!"

A purple attack seemed to come from her weapon and stretched towards Daemon. The attack hit Daemon. The powerful attack surprised Daemon not expecting that the strange purple solder could do damage to him.

"What?" He asked himself still dazed at the attack.

"I'm the Senshi of Death, Destruction and rebirth" Sailor Saturn explained "My powers are meant for harm."

Daemon looked at her "Wasn't much damage to this Digimon...SEE!"

Sailor Saturn nodded and grimly stated "I now noticed that"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted firing an arrow.

The arrow struck Daemon causing normal damage to him the demon lord looked up "It'll take more than that arrow to strike me down"

Sailor Sun was next "Then try my Mega Level type attack then. Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

Once again the light around the Sun Princess was concentrated into her Sun Staff and fired another huge ray of light at Daemon. In response to this attack the Demon Lord brought out his hands as the ray hit him. Due to this the damage he received was minimum and not very much.

"Man" Sailor Sun groaned.

"Is that all you weaklings got? Heres a real attack!" Daemon said gathering up energy up energy around him "Chaos Flare!"

He unleashed the fire attacking knocking every Sailor Solder and Digimon down to the ground before Sailor Saturn could block it with Silent Wall.

"He's powerful" Sailor Sun groaned as she lied on the ground in terrible pain, sever burn marks could be seen on her.

"Stay on the ground weaklings. My next attack will kill you! Chaos Flare" Daemon shouted.

_Shoot I can't get up his attack was more damaging than I imagined_ Sailor Sun thought lying on the ground.

_Don't have enough energy to stand_ Sailor Saturn thought.

_Sun Princess, I've failed you again_ Angewomon thought.

Suddenly as the Demon Lord was about to send his final attack a voice cried out "Fist of The Beast King!"

Another voice roared out "Lighting Blade!"

"Grenade Destroyer" another voice shouted.

Three attacks came out hitting doing, damage and stopping the Demon Lord's attack.

The three comrades tried to get up and eventually they did. Then they turned to see three Digimon one humanoid lion, and two robots they were Leomon, the Guardramon that saw her before and Andromon!

"Leomon, Andromon, Guardramon am I ever so glad to see you three!" Sailor Sun shouted to them.

The three Digimon rushed to the wounded group.

"You three rebelled against me?" Daemon asked.

"You should learn to shut your mouth Daemon!" Leomon roared "This is Sailor Sun, our god and protector, I will not allow you to kill her!"

"Me neither you fowl creature who calls himself a Digimon" Andromon shouted.

"That goes for me too" Guardramon said.

"Same for me" a unicorn Digimon shouted.

"Unimon!" Sailor Sun said.

The Demon Lord looked at the group.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are, I still out rank you" Daemon said.

"Not for long" a voice human sounded.

Daemon turned and saw Marcus and eight other Sailor Solders.

"MARCUS!" Sailor Sun shouted glad to have finally known that DATS got the message.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto" Sailor Saturn echoed.

"Thomas, and Yoshino are with them" Angewomon said.

Daemon looked at the group surprised at the numbers.

"So many of you team up to defeat me. It'll take more than this pathetic group..." he began then he caught sight of Sailor Moon "And just what the heck are you SUPPOSED to be?"

"Please don't ask" Sailor Sun said silently to herself.

"He just did" Sailor Saturn said to her.

"I'm the solder of love and justice Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I shall Punish you"

Every Digimon, Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas fell down at the phase.

Daemon looked at Sailor Moon "Try it girl you'll all die!"

Marcus looked at Sailor Moon whom nodded "Then why don't you take this" she threw Marcus and Marcus punched Daemon.

Daemon now looked surprised at the human that had punched him "Why you"

Gathering in her strength Sailor Sun sped to save Marcus taking Daemon's claw in her back.

"Ouch!" she said then she turned to Marcus "Are you okay?"

Marcus nodded "Yep never better"

Then he looked up at Daemon "You're in trouble now, DNA Over Drive CHARGE!"

"Agumon Warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon"

Sailor Sun gasped as yet Agumon digivolved into another Greymon. This one looked similar to to Risegreymon but had armor in the places Risegreymon didn't and it didn't have the gun arm hand.

"Shinegreymon is this Agumon's Mega Form. He's a fearsome Digimon whose body is constantly radiating light. His attacks are Glorious Burst and Shining Blast!" Leomon said.

Thomas's Digimon was known as Gaomon and the genius looked at his Digimon "Ready Gaomon?"

"Sir, yes sir" Gaomon said and he punched his fist together.

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!" Thomas shouted.

"Gaomon Warp Digivoulve to...Miragegaogamon"

A huge blue armored knight wolf Digimon with a red cape appeared.

"Miragegaogamon is another Mega Level Digimon. Like Shinegreymon he is covered with Digizoid armor. His attacks are Full Moon Blaster and Gale Claw attack." Unimon said.

"Ready Layamon?" Yoshino asked.

"Ready" Layamon said.

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!" Yoshino shouted.

"Layamon warp Digivoulve to...Rosemon"

In the small plant Digimon's place stood a huge red fairy with wings and a saber.

"Rosemon is Layamon's Mega form. Because of her Tifaret jewel she is sad to never age. Her attacks are Pure Temptation and Rose Rapier" Angewomon said.

Sailor Sun looked to the other Sailor Solders "You have your Digivices right? Get ready to help out. Since I am the guardian of this planet I have the powers to make your Digimon grow to the Ultimate level"

Sailor Mercury nodded "Right"

"Gomamon Digivoulve to... Ikukumon...Ikukumon Digivolve to...Zudomon!"

"Biyomon Digivoulve to...Birdramon...Birdramon Digivoulve to...Garudamon!**"**

"Patamon Digivoulve to...Angemon"

At the sight of yet another angel Digimon, all humans stopped and stared at the angel Digimon.

"Angemon" Sailor Venus said looking at him.

Angemon nodded "Let's continue the Digivoultion...Sailor Sun"

Sailor Sun nodded "Right!"

"Angemon...Digivoulve to...Mangaangemon"

"Renamon Digivoulve to...Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon Digivoulve to Taomon"

"Lunamon Digivoulve to...Rexmon...Rexmon Digivoulve too...Creasemon!"

At the sight of all the Digimon Daemon looked around. He had remembered taking on the Digidesteneds in the real world and they only had one mega level Digimon. Now he was facing up against three Mega level Digimon, Eight Ultimates, Two Champion Levels, and the whole entire Sailor Team. He looked as everyone surrounding him prepared to fight. Sailor Saturn had healed both herself, Angemon and Sailor Sun. The Ultimate Battle was about to begin. This Time Sailor Sun would make sure Daemon was defeated.


	12. Chapter 12: Daemon's last stand p2

Chapter 12: Daemon's Last Stand P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor Do I own Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun

**Oh and to Gallentmon of the Hazard, I just got the idea working on the story yesterday. I came up with it saying to myself, this may be a good play. Problem is, I don't know who would love to help me with the play except for a few neighbors in my neighborhood. Could you help in finding me some great actors/actresses most likely people who like Digimon and Sailor Moon [that is if your still interested. I will go with it after the story is finished.**

Now onto the story.

Surrounded the Demon Lord looked around himself. There was no way out of this one and by the looks of the Sun Princess's eyes that he'd survive. Both the Demon Lord and the Sun Princess were interested in ending it right here right now. Sailor Sun noticed a quick evil grin smirking up at her.

"You know Sailor Sun, that I'm too powerful for you or any of your friends" he said.

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Everyone attack!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted sending his attack at the Demon Lord.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted his chest opened up and sent an attack at the demon Lord.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon said she fired her attack.

The three attacks hit the Demon lord luckily the Demon Lord like he had done to Sailor Sun's attack made the damage minimum.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted.

"Wing Blade!"Garudamon shouted.

"Gate of Destiny!" Mangaangemon shouted and with a wave of his sword, a gate appeared behind Daemon.

"Buddhist Brush Brandish" Taomon shouted and with a wave of her paint brush sent a beam at Daemon.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon shouted cloning herself and attacking Daemon.

"Lighting Blade!" Andromon shouted sending a blade attack at Daemon.

The second wave of attacks strikes Daemon hard but the Demon Lord still stands with the Gate of Destiny still behind him.

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon shouted.

"Horn Blaster!" Unimon shouted.

Without even bothering to dodge the attacks, Daemon just let the champion level Digimon's attacks hit him with even more minor damage than reducing the Mega Level Digimon's attacks.

"Our turn World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Mars...Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Silver Moon...Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The fourth wave struck with mostly minor damage with the exception of Sailor Sun's attack surprisingly taking the most damage of all.

There was an explosion and the Sailor Solders and along with DATS covered their eyes.

"Is he gone?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Chaos Flare!" was the reply.

The attack burned over the good guys like a powerful wave. The attack sent everyone minus Thomas, Marcus and Yoshino slamming into trees, poles or any other tall objects.

"You had to say that didn't you Sailor Moon" Sailor Mars asked.

"Me and my big mouth" Sailor Moon agreed for once with her companion.

Sure enough Daemon stood his ground his battle scares showed.

"There's no way you can beat me" Daemon croaked out he turned to Sailor Sun whom was just lying still trying to figure out a way to beat him and her wounds didn't help much.

"It's over for you Sailor Sun! Chaos Flare!"

"SAILOR SUN!!!" Everyone shouted.

Suddenly a combined attack struck the oncoming attack. Suddenly the Sailor Solders heard a snapping sound. They looked up and sure enough they saw the help they needed. It was the Sailor Star Lights!

The three had combined their own attacks to save Sailor Sun's life.

"More of you?" Daemon asked.

"Yes it is us!" the three shouted.

Sailor Mercury poked out her computer _We can't take another blast of his Chaos Blast. Heck Sailor Sun took two full blast for the team. She needs the help. She analyzed the weak spot. _The computer locked on to the Gate of Destiny.

"Everyone attack him from beneath!" Sailor Mercury said then she explained "This guy won't be defeated if we pummel him to the ground we've got to let the Gate of Destiny do it's trick on him."

"That's true I was wondering why the attack didn't vanish and did absolutely no damage to him" Sailor Venus said.

Without haste the forces of good launched their attacks beneath Daemon's feet. The attacks hit the ground causing it to explode sending Daemon into the Gate of Destiny.

"NO I can't be defeated. NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daemon shouted as the Gate Closed on him sealing him away for good.

The Gate of Destiny having done it's work disappeared.

End of Chapter review please


	13. Chapter 13: Zolge

Chapter 13: Zolge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Digimon

It's okay Gallentmon of the Hazard, I'll do my best to this objective as well. So don't worry about it.

Sailor Sun took a good look at the Sailor Starlights. She had never known of such a team of Sailor Scouts that were known as the Sailor Stars. One had black hair, another had reddish brownish hair and the other one had white hair. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Moments ago she was looking at death in the face against Daemon, now the Demon Lord was permanently trapped inside the Gate of Destiny.

"Sailor Moon, long time no see" the black haired Sailor Star said.

"Nice to see you too Sailor Star Fighter" Sailor Moon said to her then turning to Sailor Sun.

"This is Sailor Sun, the Solder of Life and a greater power of light" she said introducing Sailor Sun to the Sailor Stars.

"Sailor Sun, these are the Sailor Starlights" Sailor Neptune told Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun looked at the black haired starlight as the Starlight walked up to her "So, your the new addition to the team. I'm Sailor Star Fighter, and these are my friends, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer" Sailor Star Fighter said introducing the white haired Sailor Star and Reddish brown haired Sailor Star.

Sailor Sun looked at the Star Lights "How did you find out about this world?"

The Starlights were taking by surprised at this twist of attitude they backed away a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"She was always like this" Sailor Mercury told the Star Lights, then she explained why "Back during the Silver Millennium she was the guardian of this planet. This planet wanted to remain a secret to all other planets. So by my experience if she noticed someone new in this world without her permission she gets like this...Trust me we've fought five times due to her duty, and keeping this world a secret from us."

"Oh" Sailor Star Maker said looking at Sailor Sun.

"Well this is embarrassing" Sailor Star Fighter said but then looked at Sailor Sun "Some weird monster kidnapped our Princess"

"What did the monster look like?"

Sailor Star Healer for the first time looked embarrassed for the first time in her life "It was two. A clown and a puppet"

Sailor Sun straightened up "Puppetmon and Piedmon!"

"Dealt with them Sailor Sun?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"Indeed I've had twice. Those two Digimon are two of the four Dark Masters. Those Digimon no one can fight off easily their Mega levels"

"Are they evil?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Duh, yes" Sailor Sun said "I was nearly killed by Puppetmon during the Silver Millennium because he can control you. And Piedmon well, let's just say I've fought him only once and that was not during the Silver Millennium. That Clown was tough."

Thomas marched up to the Sailor Star Lights "Mega Level Digimon are tough to beat, you three only surprised Daemon and that was the cause of our victory." then he turned to the Sailor Solders "We should get out of here before the Dark Master do come"

Angewomon saw something in the distance "Sun Princess, we've got company"

At this moment an alien came down.

"Well Daemon failed" the alien said.

Sailor Sun shifted her Sun Staff "Who are you?"

The alien smiled "My name's Zolge the new Nercoverse leader. It was I that freed Daemon from the Dark Ocean. I that sent the Dark Masters to all the planets out there. This was my attempt to conquer all worlds! But your arrival and awaking Sailor Sun is spoiling it. I will not fail any more. I have complete control over this world"

"In your dreams!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Zolge nodded to her "Oh yes, theres someone that wants to see you Azulongmon rise!"

In a flash a Digimon that looked like a big blue dragon with chains going up and down of his body appeared in the sky.

"Azulongmon is a Mega Level Digimon. He's one of the four beast Digimon! His attacks are Aurora Force and Lighting Whip. Do not be alarmed he's a good Digimon" Angewomon said reassuringly.

"Oh really Azulongmon attack!" Zolge commanded.

Without haste or realizing that the Sun Princess was awaken the dragon Digimon replied " Aurora Force!" the Digimon curls his body into a circle and released a blast at Sailor Sun.

Only by a miracle did the wounded Sailor Sun dodge the blast.

"Angewomon you said he's a good Digimon so why is he attacking Sailor Sun?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't know" Angewomon said quite shocked at the raging Dragon Digimon.

Mangaangemon did "He has a Black Gear in him. No two Black Gears in him!"

The exhausted Sailor Team and DATS members could only watch as Azulongmon attacked Sailor Sun once more.

**end of Chapter**

Reviews please


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing Azulongmon

Chapter 14: Rescuing Azulongmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Zolge and Sailor Sun

Gallentmon of the Hazard, I did mean Negaverse. I didn't mean to spell it wrong.

Dodging attacks left and right it was only a mater of time before Sailor Sun wore out of energy. Her wounds didn't help out much ether. Azulongmon kept on his attacks. Sailor Sun had never encountered a Black Gear before but she knew that it was controlling him. The exhausted Sailor Team and DATS were getting ready to fight. A blast finally gazed her shoulder. She fell touching her unwounded arm along the wounded one.

"It's over Sailor Sun. Not even you could defeat Azulongmon" Zolge said.

Shaking with rage and thinking he had killed Sailor Sun since she didn't get up, Marcus ran right up to Zolge and tackled him "I will make you pay for killing her!"

Zolge forcefully pushed Marcus off him but the enraged DATS member was on him. Punching and kicking.

Sailor Sun got finally had the strength to get up she glanced at Marcus whom was in a fist fight with Zolge and smiled as she thought _I didn't mean for that to happen, but I'm glad Marcus is keeping Zolge company_. Angewomon, the Sailor Star Lights, and the Sailor Solders raced down to her.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I've had better days" Sailor Sun replied.

The team turned to Azulongmon.

"You know he's beautiful" Sailor Sun began.

The Sailor team looked at her and Sailor Venus took charge "Sailor Sun...Not time to be admiring the beauty we've got to get you out of here"

"I'm not leaving!" Sailor Sun said.

"You'll be killed for sure!" Sailor Mercury said.

"I'm not leaving this world. Not before rescuing Azulongmon!" Sailor Sun looked to Sailor Moon for support.

Sailor Moon nodded "Understood we'll free him but promise me that we'll retreat after it?"

Sailor Sun nodded "Yes, I promise."

Sailor Mercury sighed "Why, Sailor Moon? I do not understand."

Sailor Sun answered for Sailor Moon "If Zolge has Azulongmon at his control, our efforts would be meaningless. Azulongmon is one of the most powerful Mega Digimon there is. I believe he's much more stronger than Daemon himself."

"How do we get that gear out of him?" Sailor Venus asked dumbly.

"Somehow...I don't want him trapped in the Gate of Destiny since he is a good Digimon. So that attack is off limits. Somehow I must get stronger!" Sailor Sun said.

Marcus succeeded in punching Zolge into the ground "Your good human"

"Yeah well, you're plans will not succeed! Sailor Venus was right I do love Sailor Sun!"

This differently stopped the battle alright and everything was quiet. Marcus stopped fighting as he looked around "What?"

Sailor Sun shook turned her head careful not to let Marcus see her blush. Sailor Star Fighter smiled at her "You like him too. Don't you?"

Sailor Sun nodded "Yes, I better tell him after this battle, can you Star Lights help me out?"

"Of course we will" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

This time the team was ready. The Sailor Solders and Starlights dodged the attack.

Sailor Sun's body seemed to have been glowing with a pink color all around her.

She picked up her DATS Digivice "DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE"

"Angewomon Digivolve to Magnadramon!"

Leomon stopped and stared as yet another dragon Digimon appeared. This Digimon dragon was a pink one yet along it also looked like a beat. Two horns projected fro her head.

"Magnadramon _**A/N looked up this Digimon on **_is Gatomon's Mega Level form. She always has been known to appear when evil appears. She disappears only when evil has been eliminated. Her attacks are Fire Tornado and Dragon Fire" Leomon said.

"What?" Zolge asked before Marcus punched him scentless.

"Some King of this Negaverse" Marcus said before turning his gaze at Gatomon's mega form.

Azulongmon stared once and then shouted "Aurora Force!"

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon said.

The two attacks collided making an explosion. When the dust settled the Dragon Digimon were in claw to claw.

"Oh man" Sailor Mercury said.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Sun asked still dazed by the explosion.

"The dragon Digimon are in close range. A miss of our attacks could really damage your new Digimon" Sailor Mercury said.

This gave Sailor Sun an idea as Marcus rushed up to her.

"Need a hand?"

She nodded "Thanks for knocking Zolge scentless"

"He'll be waking up wondering why he ever took me on hand-to-hand" Marcus said turning to Shinegreymon, Miragegaogamon, and Rosemon "Are you three just going to sit their? Sailor Sun needs help! Oh and Sailor Sun, nice to see you alive"

"Right boss" Shinegreymon replied.

"Miragegaogamon can you fight?" Thomas asked.

"Try and stop me" Miragegaogamon said.

"Are you okay?" Yoshino asked Rosemon.

"I'm fine and ready" Rosemon replied.

Sailor Mercury scanned the Black Gears with her computer "Guys we need to hit Azulongmon in the neck! Once then the gears should fly out and free him!"

Before the Sailor Solders and their Digimon could attack Azulongmon shouted "Aurora Force!"

Magnadramon dodged the attack but then realized Azulongmon's true target Sailor Sun.

"Watch out!" Magnadramon shouted.

Without haste, Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Moon watched as their five Digimon went in front of Sailor Sun and Marcus. Marcus grabbed Sailor Sun, held onto her and jumped out of the way as the attack hit the Ultimate levels immediately changing them back to their rookie forms.

"Lunamon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Biyomon!" Sailor Rei echoed.

"Gomamon!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Patamon!" Sailor Venus replied

"Renamon!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

The Starlights watched as the five raced to the Rookies.

"Are you alright?" all five of the Inner Scouts asked.

"For now" Lunamon said for her companions.

Sailor Sun looked at Marcus, the two exchanged nods, the battle had to end quickly or the next attack could wipe out the entire group.

"Attack Shinegreymon!"

"Glorious Burst" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Full Moon Blaster" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Fire Torndao!" Magnadramon shouted.

The four attacks hit Azulongmon doing some damage but definitely not fatal damage to destroy him.

Sailor Sun, Marcus and Sailor Mercury waited and watched. Sailor Mercury knew that only Sailor Sun could free Azulongmon from the gears, plus as the computer put it, the blast had to be well timed.

The three watched silently as Azulongmon retaliated against Shinegreymon. He lifted up his huge neck.

"NOW!" Sailor Mercury said as her computer picked up the Black Gears.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray" Sailor Sun shouted.

Her staff shot out another huge beam of light. The light shot towards the Dragon Digimon and before it knew it the attack struck his neck releasing the Black Gears. Once out of the Digimon having been blown out of the Dragon Digimon, the Black Gears dissolved.

Zolge regained consciousness only to see that his plan had failed again.

"Good job Sailor Sun. You and your friends from both sides have indeed gotten stronger. Believe me I will have you killed. You are the only one standing in my way"

Just as Zolge mysteriously appeared he vanished.

Azulongmon lay on the ground and regained his consciousness, having been freed from the Black Gears.

The great Dragon Digimon turned and saw Sailor Sun.

"Your alive" the Digimon replied.

The Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Solders, and DATS members watched as Sailor Sun walked up to the great dragon.

"Azulongmon, Zolge has" she began.

"I know...He's took control of the Digital World. He also has the other four beast Digimon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon because of those Black Gears. Sailor Sun, our three worlds, The Digital World, Earth, and even the Sailor Star Light's planet are effected by this Zolge character. The fate of our worlds rest within all of you."

"What can we do?" Sailor Moon asked now knowing that all planets are in danger of falling into the hands of the Negaverse.

"You must do what you all do best. Save the world, and defeat the Dark Masters. Sailor Sun aka Kari Kamyia, I Azulongmon pledge my alliance to you now. Whenever you need my help call for me. Oh and is Sailor Saturn here?"

Sailor Saturn walked up to him "What do you want sir?"

"Sailor Saturn, you've fought well in your years. Your young enough the become a Digidestened. Would you like a Digimon partner?"

Sailor Saturn's eyes widened "Oh Would I ever?"

Azulongmon looked at Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune "I will be happy to grant you a Digimon partner if your parents agree"

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto agreed with each other "Go on Sailor Saturn, you'll have a friend. She may Azulongmon"

The great Dragon Digimon nodded towards Leomon "Leomon would you mind being her partner?"

Leomon nodded his head in agreement "Sure"

Then he reverted into a Digimon that looked like a lion cub.

"This is Leormon" Azulongmon said to Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn hugged the lion cub "Thank you. Mighty Azulongmon.

The great Dragon Digimon chuckled at the Sailor Solder's remark, then turned to Sailor Moon.

"I will be honored to fight along side the good guys to get rid of this evil. Sailor Moon, I give you and Sailor Sun the gift to summon me. You two are the only ones to summon me in battle. Oh I caution you not to summon me battle after battle, unless it's against Mega Level Digimon "

"Right" Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun said together.

The great dragon Digimon flew into the sky and disappeared.

Sailor Moon turned to the very much exhausted DATS members,Sailor Solders and the not so much exhausted Sailor Star Lights "Are we ready to go back?"

The exhausted team nodded and went back to the real world no knowing that the fate of three worlds rest on their solders and They had gained a useful ally.


	15. Chapter 15: Jadeite Returns

Chapter 15: Jadeite Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Do I own Digimon. The only characters I own are Sailor Sun and Zolge

Sunday rolled quickly that night. Kari swore to herself that she was sore from yesterdays battle. She and Marcus had exchanged their very first kiss before walking over to her house. Now she found herself staring in the door way at Marcus's house. He had asked her to come over that afternoon since they were both off. She knocked on the door and Marcus answered it.

"Hello Kari" he said gently to her he could tell that in her eyes that she was still in pain from the three battles she had faced last night.

"Hello Marcus" she said.

"Come inside" he said while also gesturing a hand movement inside.

Kari nodded and walked inside. Once she was inside Marcus held onto her so she wouldn't fall down.

"You had two pretty touch battles last night" Marcus said.

"Actually three" Kari said kindly reminding him.

"Who's that?" a voice called out.

Kari turned to see a younger girl whom reminded her about herself.

"This is Kari, Kristy. My girlfriend"

"So your the Kari person Marcus keeps on telling me about. You're more prettier than I imagined" Kristy said.

Kari smiled "Thanks"

Just then Gatomon appeared out of Kari's Digivice.

"A Digimon!" Kristy shouted with happiness.

"So she knows about Agumon?" Kari asked Marcus.

"Yes she does" Marcus said.

"Kristy don't pick Gatomon up and hug her she hates that" Kari said.

"May I pet her?" the young girl asked.

"Sure"

Kristy knelt down and began to pet Gatomon who purred happily.

Marcus and Kari walked to the kitchen lunch was waiting for the family and their welcomed guest.

"Well I I guess I should introduce everyone, this is Kari and Gatomon her pet" Marcus said.

"Her pet?" Gatomon asked

The family did a prayer "Let's eat!"

Kari watched as Agumon and Marcus went after the food like a starving pack of piranhas.

"Be careful or you'll lose a finger" Kristy joked.

Once they were done eating Marcus and Kari went out the door for a walk. There they bumped into Usagi and another guy. This guy was bigger than Usagi. He wore a green trench coat and a black shirt.

"Hey Usagi who's this?" Kari asked.

"This is my own boyfriend Chiba, Mamoru" Usagi said then to Mamoru "This is Kari's boyfriend Marcus"

Mamoru took a look at Kari and then to Marcus "It's an honor to see two DATS members"

"Uh Mamoru she's also a Sailor Scout remember what I told you last night?"

Mamoru smiled at Usagi "Of course" then he turned his attention to Kari "Your Sailor Sun"

Kari nodded "Yes, I am"

The group of four separated and continued their walk.

"I'm surprised you didn't go punching Mamoru for looking at me the way he did"

"Oh, I'm not the jealous type of boy like Davis, I can handle someone looking at you"

A scream came out of no where. Frantically Marcus and Kari looked around. Kari took out her pin "Sun Star Power...Make Up"

In moment Kari transformed to Sailor Sun and the two were off towards the scream. There an alien with blond hair and a Negaverse uniform stood over a collapsed young girl.

"My you had tons of energy" the man said.

"KRISTY!" Marcus shouted releasing who the girl was.

At the sound of the shout the man turned. He noticed Sailor Sun right away.

"Hmm, Sailor Sun, I haven't seen you around before for ages. It's great that you woke up from your long rest."

"You know him?"

"I think I do. Jadeite?" Sailor Sun said.

The man smiled "Of course it's me, Lord Zolge revived me from my imprisonment. Now I am serving him stealing energy from humans!"

Sailor Sun gave Marcus a secret wink he caught it and began to back away out of view he knew the plan sneak away then attack Jadeite from behind while he's too busy talking to Sailor Sun.

"Why steal energy when you have thousands of Digimon in your hands?"

"Cause in order to continue to have the Digi-Port opened for the Digimon to get into this world, It needs energy" Jadeite said.

"I will stop you!" Sailor Sun shouted she positioned her Sun Staff "Solar Flare Striker!"

The wand shot out a solar flare at Jadeite who took the damage.

"Your stronger" he said then he mentioned a hand movement "Come on out youma, and Black Wargreymon!"

The youma looked like a wolf with sharper fangs and claws, and a huge black dinosaur came out of the opening.

"Black Wargreymon" Sailor Sun said surprised to see him again.

"What is it master?" Blackwargreymon asked.

Gatomon's voice came from the Digivice "Blackwargreymon is a Mega Level Digimon. He is the opposite of the good Wargreymon. Beware of his Terror Destroyer and Mega Claw attacks"

"Destroy Sailor Sun" Jadeite said then he turned to her "Sailor Sun, if you can defeat these monsters I'll"

Just then Marcus made his move and punched Jadeite in the face braking his nose.

"That's for Kristy!" Marcus said then he noticed Sailor Sun's situation sweat dropping he said "Oh Boy"

Sailor Sun watched as Jadeite gave Marcus a glare and as he vanished. Marcus ran over to her after punching the wolf monster to get it distracted.

"Need a hand?"

"Need more than one hand" Sailor Sun said.

"GATOMON realize!"

"AGUMON Realize!"

The two Digimon saw the wolf like monster and would've burst out laughing at it had it not been for the sight Blackwargreymon.

"The wolf is easy Sailor Sun, allow me and Agumon to take Blackwargreymon on"

Sailor Sun nodded "Right!"

Both the Sailor Solder and Marcus glue with their respective colors.

"DNA Overdrive Charge!" Marcus and Sailor Sun shouted at the same time

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

The two Digimon were now in their mega forms.

Sailor Sun knew it would take the other Sailor Solders time to get to the area.

She looked at Marcus "Shall I summon Azulongmon?"

Marcus nodded "We'll need all the help we can get"

"Azulongmon, I Sailor Sun, request your help!" Sailor Sun pleaded to the clouds.

Their was a mighty dragon's roar and in a flash, Azulongmon was out. He glanced at the situation.

"You were right to call upon me Sailor Sun. Shinegreymon, Magnadramon and I will handle Blackwargreymon. You handle the weakling" the mighty dragon Digimon said.

Sailor Sun nodded "Right!"

**End of chapter**

Reviews please.


	16. Chapter 16: Shinegreymon Burst Mode

Chapter 16: Shinegreymon Burst Mode

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Last chapter for today!

Sailor Sun watched and easily side stepped the youma. The youma was taken by surprise at the Sailor Scout's speed. It tried to figure out just how fast she really was. It was answered brutally with Sailor Sun's Sun Staff which poked it in it's chest making the creature back off.

"You are too week" She said to the youma then she turned to Marcus "How is the fight going down there?"

"Terrible Shinegreymon just got taken down with Terror Destroyer" Marcus said.

Sailor Sun took a quick glance and saw what he meant. Despite taking the attack Shinegreymon took hold of Blackwargreymon's claw.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

Blackwargreymon blocked the fiery attack with his free claw and jammed it into her. The dragon Digimon didn't seem to have cared.

Azulongmon shouted "Aurora Force!"

The attack surprised Blackwargreymon as it hit him. Blackwargreymon turned towards the three Digimon neither side was backing down.

Sailor Sun hit the youma again and again. Each time she was getting more and more determined to win the fight. Upon seeing Sailor Sun smile as she felt herself gain the Ultimate level Power, the youma's eyes widened with fear as it felt the shear will power of the monster.

Sailor Sun wasted no time to destroy the youma "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

The attack hit the monster immediately destroying it. She looked up after the monster's destruction and saw Jadeite and his boss, Zolge watching the fight.

"She's gotten stronger. I don't understand it" Jadeite said.

"That is why we must destroy her Jadeite, that power she wields makes her equal to Sailor Moon or a little bit more stronger than her" Zolge said watching the fight.

"Now it's all up to Blackwargreymon" Jadeite sulked.

"You picked the right Digimon for the job" Zolge said.

Sailor Sun brought her attention towards Blackwargreymon. This one was going to be tough.

She was at the Ultimate level of power, she needed to get to Mega level power, but she didn't know how to activate the Mega Level Power. Despite this, she boldly walked onward and helped the Digimon.

Blackwargreymon saw her coming and gathering up energy in the top of his hands shouted "Terror Destroyer!"

"Sailor Sun!" Marcus shouted as Sailor Sun barely managed to dodge the blast.

"I'm fine" she said little shaken up from the near miss.

"Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The attack hit Blackwargreymon "So you want to die as well. So be it."

Blackwargreymon charged her claws flinging. Sailor Sun clashed her staff against the attacking Digimon. The Sun Staff clanged onto one of Blackwargreymon's claws, then with his other freed claw struck out at Sailor Sun's neck. She turned to dodge but the claw sank into her side areas like a very sharp knife. She gave out a groan as she placed one arm on her sides trying to prevent losing very much blood. Blackwargreymon freed his captured claw and sank it into her other side. She screamed in pain as it sank into her skin. Picking the Sailor Solder up, held her above his head for a few minutes then slammed her into the ground back first. Sailor Sun was dazed but stood up weakly.

"Back for some more?" Blackwargreymon asked.

_He's strong a little too strong_ Sailor Sun thought.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Aurora Force" Azulongmon shouted.

The three attacks hit Blackwargreymon scoring major damage on him. Blackwargreymon turned his attention back to the three "You three are troubling me"

Without haste Blackwargreymon grabbed the still injured Sailor Sun by her back and held her hostage.

"Go ahead attack me again, I'm sure you'll not miss" Blackwargreymon said daring the three Digimon to make a move.

Marcus's eyes widen "You coward! Get him Shinegreymon"

"Sorry Boss but with Sailor Sun in his grasp, he'll make her take the damage for him. She's already weak at his attacks" Shinegreymon replied.

"I'm not going to lose her!" Marcus said charging Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon watched as the boy flung himself.

"His emotions are positive...What is this?" Blackwargreymon asked.

Marcus ran up, bypassed the hostage and punched Blackwargreymon's opened chest.

Surprised the Mega level Digimon let go of his hostage, Marcus caught her and ran towards his Digimon.

"Now attack!" he said.

"Okay, Terror Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon said.

The fiery ball attack hit home sending every Digimon except for Azulongmon to the ground.

"Sailor Sun" Magnadramon asked looking at her.

"I'm alive if that's what your asking" Sailor Sun said. Blood flowing from her sides and sever burn marks could be scene from her.

Marcus looked back "Shinegreymon!"

Shinegreymon nodded Marcus's Digivice turned from Overdrive to Burst mode.

Shinegreymon then entered Burst Mode.

"What the?" Sailor Sun dazed, she looked at the fiery red wings and a fiery red spear

"Shinegreymon has achieved Burst Mode. While in this form he has some more powers that are at his limit" Magnadramon said.

Blackwargreymon looked surprised as he noticed some of Shinegreymon Burst Mode's power inflicted and gave Sailor Sun the powers of a Mega level Digimon.

Without haste the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Final Shining Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted unleashing his attack.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray! Sailor Sun shouted unleashing her own attack.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

The four attacks hit the still surprised Blackwargreymon and defeated him. The Digimon turned back into a Digi Egg.

"Anyone want to take it to DATS?" Marcus asked once everything was back to normal.

Sailor Sun noticed Kristy's energy returning "We did it."

Then without warning she collapsed due to her wounds.

"Sailor Sun!" Marcus said covering her.

Sailor Sun opened her eyes "I'm okay"

Azulongmon noticed her condition "Take her to Sailor Saturn, Marcus, only she can save the Sun Princess now"

Marcus looked at the Dragon Digimon "Okay"

Magnadramon flew towards Sailor Sun "There isn't much time."

Marcus nodded as he and his Agumon now raced against time to fine Sailor Saturn to save Sailor Sun's life.

"Hang in there Sailor Sun, keep your eyes opened" Marcus and Magnadramon said.

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17: Healing Surprise

Chapter 17: Healing surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Flying at high speeds in Tokyo's skies. Magnadramon, Marcus, and his Agumon looked for Sailor Saturn. Agumon held onto Blackwargreymon's Digi-egg. Marcus held onto a still but barely breathing Sailor Sun.

"A couple more minutes Sailor Sun...Just hang in there" Marcus said.

He would've never imagined that a Sailor Solder so powerful as Sailor Sun would collapse due to her wounds Blackwargreymon inflicted on her, but then again he realized that not even Sailor Moon would've made it past the first Terror Destroyer attack that hit her.

Sailor Sun then noticed a young girl. The girl was Hotaru.

"Hotaru...She's Sailor Saturn" Sailor Sun replied weakly.

Without haste or caring if anyone saw her, Magnadramon dove for Sailor Saturn and her Digimon Leormon.

The shadow of Magnadramon scared Hotaru who quickly shouted in alarm "Saturn Planet Power...Make Up!"

In minutes Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn and Magnadramon found herself at the business end of Sailor Saturn's glaive.

"Easy, it's just me" Magnadramon said.

"Magnadramon!" Sailor Saturn said withdrawing her glaive from the Digimon and sighing "You gave me a scare. Please don't do that again. Hey shouldn't you be Gatomon?"

Marcus leaped of Magnadramon and was in front of Sailor Saturn with a barely breathing Sailor Sun "I'll tell you later Sailor Sun needs your aide"

Sailor Saturn gasped at Sailor Sun's wounds and went straight to work.

"We need to get her at my house! Come on" Sailor Saturn said alarmingly.

Just then Michiru and Haruka entered the scene they too took one look of Sailor Sun's wounds and helped Marcus, Sailor Saturn and Magnadramon who was now Gatomon to their household.

Sailor Saturn began to work frantically trying to heal Sailor Sun. Somehow the silent glaive that she had wasn't healing her very quickly.

Haruka managed to call every Sailor Solder and Sailor Star Lights. The Sailor Solders and Starlights were at the house immediately. Once they saw Sailor Sun's condition they gasped.

"Sailor Sun..." Ami began.

"Don't start with her or me" Gatomon fiercely hissed at Ami making her stop dead in her tracks.

Marcus explained the situation "We were walking and my sister was attacked by this Jadeite guy. We rushed into the fry. Jadeite summons a youma and Blackwargreymon"

"Did the youma do this to you?" Minako asked Sailor Sun.

"No a fly did" Gatomon hissed sarcastically to her "Actually Blackwargreymon did this to her"

Usagi gave Ami, Minako and Makoto a look that silenced them from even attempting to provoke the injured Sailor Sun.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Ami asked.

Marcus answered it "If she could have she would've!"

"I figured that you were all around the city, with this in mind I knew you probably couldn't reach there on time" Sailor Sun added on to Marcus's speech.

"Oh, how is she Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Terrible! She has burn marks every where her back took a pounding, and I just finally got her cuts on her sides to stop bleeding" Sailor Saturn said.

"Could you try speeding it up?" Ami asked her.

"This is my fastest!" Sailor Saturn shouted "For some odd reason, my glaive isn't working in healing her as it could to you guys."

Luna and Artemis rushed in then the black cat said "That's because your glaive wasn't meant to heal wounds inflicted by a Digimon"

Everyone looked at the cats then Gatomon knew the why and answered the cat's question "Sailor Saturn, your glaive was meant to heal wounds inflicted by a non Digimon. Like a youma. It makes perfect since. Since the Silver Millennium didn't have any knowledge of Digimon or the Digital World, they couldn't make you glaive strong enough to heal Digimon inflicted wounds. Even so, you glaive will heal her, just not as quick as you expect it to."

"Great, your becoming like us" Artemis said to the Digicat.

"It was amazing how you just boldly caught onto our words and rephrased that for us" Luna said.

Gatomon nodded "I know everything that a Digimon is supposed to know"

Sailor Saturn then grew a grim look "Then this glaive will be useless to us if any one of us get this wounded again. Even though it's healing her, it's going so slow that at this pace will take eight hours to fully heal her."

"Better make that twelve hours" Gatomon said.

Everyone looked at her "Your glaive's power decreases it's healing time per Digimon level. Blackwargreymon is a Mega level Digimon. So it'll take twelve hours to heal her to perfect condition."

Everyone gasped "Kari's mother is going to be worried"

"She'll spend the night here" Michiru said.

Haruka nodded "Her mother had an encounter with Setsuna and they quickly became friends. I'll tell Setsuna to call her and explain that Kari is spending the night here"

"Okay problem solved" Marcus said.

"Providing that another Digimon doesn't show up" Gatomon mumbled.

"Don't curse us!" everyone scowled the Digicat.

"I think she just did" Marcus said hearing a roar.

"Sorry, I'm just mad and didn't think I'd say my thoughts out loud" Gatomon said.

"It's okay, Sailor Saturn make sure Sailor Sun doesn't make a stupid decision that gets her killed" Ami said as Sailor Mercury said.

"Not like I can move" Sailor Sun said slowly regaining her breathe.

"Coming Marcus?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No" Marcus asked.

This comment shocked everyone, out of everyone to go fighting Marcus had just said no.

"Why?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Because this could be a diversion. I'm not as smart as Thomas or Ami, but let's just say Jadeite was there and Zolge was there."

"He does have a point" Sailor Mercury said "The enemy must've been watching Sailor Sun fight against Blackwargreymon and the youma. Once they saw Sailor Sun critically wounded they might decide to finish the job, and with Sailor Sun this wounded they might succeed even if it was a small attack"

**A/N** **This is one of the few parts in the story when it focus's on the other Sailor Solder's and DATS members battle until Sailor Sun joins the battle**

"Let's go scouts" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted and the team was out minus Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn and Marcus.

Once outside they were joined by Thomas, and Yoshino. They were surprised not to see Marcus along but agreed with Ami's conclusion. Then they saw a tiger.

"Who's that?"

"Biahumon" Lunamon said.

"Another Mega level Digimon?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes and remember about Sailor Moon he has two Black Gears in him"

"Then let's try to knock them out" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Reviews please


	18. Chapter 18: Failure

Chapter 18: Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Without haste Gaomon, and Layamon were out of their Digivices. Knowing that the Digimon was a very powerful one the two Digimon waited for the movement. The Sailor Senshi minus Sailor Saturn took out their Digivices. The Inner's Digimon also waited.

"Okay Digimon Digivoulve to Ultimate" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Lunamon Digivoulve to... Rexmon!"

"Biyomon Digivoulve to...Birddramon!"

"Gomamon Digivoulve to...Ikkukumon!

"Patamon Digivoulve to...Angemon!"

"Renamon Digivoulve to...Kyuubimon!"

The sight of the champion levels gave Sailor Moon a scare "No, I said Ultimate not Champion"

Rexmon looked at her partner "We can't"

Sailor Mercury gasped "It's because Sailor Sun isn't here."

Everyone turned to the genius of the Sailor group "Remember during that battle with Daemon? Well, Sailor Sun had the power and ability to make our Digimon Digivoulve to their Ultimate forms. Without her our Digimon can't Digivoulve plus were missing Marcus, our strength has been reduced. This is a serious problem. We need everyone."

Yoshino held out her Digivice "DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE"

"Layamon Warp Digivoulve to...Rosemon!"

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE" Thomas shouted.

"Gaomon warp Digivoulve to, Miragegaogamon!"

"First wave attack!" Yoshino ordered.

"Wait Biahumon is a Mega level Digimon, like Azulongmon he is a Sovereign Digimon! If we don't get the black gears out of him and somehow manage to defeat him it will tip the odds against us." Sailor Mercury said.

"What do you supose we do" Thomas asked her.

"If we plan to win future battles against these Dark Masters we need all the help we can get from all of the Sovereign Digimon. If any one is defeated, reverting back to the Digiegg we may not be able to beat the Dark Masters and Zolge. We should plan this out. Only until Sailor Sun arrives to help us knock those Black Gears out of him."

Without warning the Sovereign Digimon shouted "Vijra!"

The Digimon shout out a beam at the Sailor Senshi, Birdramon flew over and took the damage for the Sailor Scouts while also turning into a rusty statue.

"BIRDRAMON!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"This is not good, with his attack he can do this" Sailor Mercury said observing her the Digimon.

"Vijra!" Biahumon shouted.

The attack hit all of the champion level Digimon doing the same effect as it did to Birdramon on them.

"Well were screwed" Eternal Sailor Moon said realizing the situation had changed. She now new how powerful the Sovereign Digimon were and was actually glad that Sailor Sun did her best in the past to keep the Digital World a secret from her and her friends. For one thing she realized that the Digital World had the Sovereign Digimon and wondered how powerful the four were all together.

"Full Moon Blaster" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

The two attacks hit the Sovereign Digimon doing minor or minimum damage to him.

"Vijra!" Biahumon shouted.

His attack hit the two Megas stopping them.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter said firing her attack.

The attack struck the Digimon doing minor damage to him.

"Vijra!"

Sailor Star Fighter had barely enough time to escape the attack.

"IRON CLAWS!"

The Digimon leaped at the Sailor team. His claws almost sank into Eternal Sailor Moon's back.

"That was close" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Vijra!"

The Senshi barely dodged the attack again.

"Does he ever give up?" Sailor Venus asked.

Biahumon tackled Eternal Sailor Moon to the ground. He lifted his claws to her neck.

A rose came out of nowhere the Sovereign Digimon's claw. The Digimon backed away.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Possed Digimon on the loose, I Tuxedo Kamen shall help you out" the tuxedo clad guy said while Sailor Moon ran over to him.

"Be careful his Vijra attack turns you into a rusty statue"

"Thanks for the warning. Hey wheres Sailor Sun?"

"She's recovering from an earlier battle. Believe me if their was a time I wish she wasn't too hurt to help out this would be the time."

**Meanwhile with Sailor Sun**

Sailor Sun opened her eyes and tried to stand up.

"Your not going anywhere girl" Sailor Saturn said "Your not even ready to help the girls out"

"Their in danger" she said.

"What Digimon are they fighting?"

Luna and Artemis rushed in "A tiger! He's turned all Digimon into Statue and now is attacking the Sailor Scouts.

"Biahumon! He's a sovereign Digimon. Their nearly unstoppable. I must help stop him" Sailor Sun said.

Marcus held her down "I'm not letting you go anywhere with those wounds. I care about you a lot and I do not want to lose you."

"He's right, with these wounds you can not receive on attack. That's how hurt you are" Sailor Saturn said.

"I hate being powerless" Sailor Sun said.

"Your not Sun Princess, you just need your rest" Gatomon said "You've done enough fighting"

Luna and Artemis looked at Gatomon "Gatomon were you like us when the Silver Millennium existed?

"For the Sun Princess yes. Marukimon was another advisor to her" Gatomon said.

Sailor Sun smiled at the Digicat "Thanks, I feel better."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it Marcus?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Them" Marcus replied.

Sailor Sun knew what he meant by them, Zolge and Jadeite had returned to kill her.

Sailor Saturn shifted her glaive, Marcus held her.

"Get Sailor Sun out of here. I'll handle those two clowns" Marcus said.

Sailor Saturn nodded "Can you stand?"

Sailor Sun weakly regained her footing as she tried to stand up.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sun walked away to a different place in the house to continue the long healing day.

Marcus opened the door and the two aliens broke in. They didn't bother to look at Marcus or cared that he was there. That was before Marcus revealed his Agumon who attack Jadeite. The blond looked at the Agumon and then to Marcus.

"So the Princess is protected by you her boyfriend"

"Here this I knew this was a diversion so if you two want to kill her, then you'll have to get threw me first" Marcus said.

Marcus flung himself at Zolge tackling him and punching the guy. Quickly Zolge scrambled out of the way. He had remembered before that Marcus had single-handingly defeated him in a fist fight.

"You've become troubling boy" Zolge said.

Jadeite looked at Zolge then to Marcus "You'll pay for beating him up"

Marcus's fist glew and orangish color "DNA Overdrive Charge"

"Agumon Warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

Without haste Marcus and Shinegreymon punched the two Negaverse out of the house.

Marcus and Shinegreymon stood over the two aliens.

"Well now I'd say I have a huge advantage" Marcus said.

"Can you hold out?" Sailor Sun asked

Marcus turned to see Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sun.

"I thought I told you to find a place in the house?"

"We couldn't leave you, besides I Sailor Saturn will protect Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun's body glew a pink color "DNA OverDrive Charge"

"Gatomon Warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

"Your outnumbered and out fought" Sailor Sun said.

"Oh really?" Jadeite said.

"Biahumon rise!" Zolge said.

The tiger Digimon rose out of the blue with all Digimon, Sailor Solders, and Star lights in the form of statues.

"They've failed" Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn, and Marcus shouted.

Now it was Sailor Sun, Sailor Saturn and Marcus's turn to try to knock out Biahumon's black gears

Reviews please


	19. Chapter 19: Sovereign Battle

Chapter 19: Sovereign Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Seeing her friends as statues, the weakened Sailor Sun could only gasp at the sight. She fought herself to keep her ground but her wounds weakened her even more. Zolge and Jadeite walked forward their Negaverse weapons drawn ready to finish her off. Marcus walked between the two before they could have a swing at her. He grabbed hold of Jadeite's weapon and with his free hand knocked him out with one single punch. Quickly taking Jadeite's weapon from him, the brave heroic boy protected his love.

"Your even more troubling than before" Zolge said as his weapon clashed on Marcus's weapon.

"Hear this I won't let you lay a finger on her" Marcus said.

"Biahumon freeze this boy!"

Biahumon tried but before he could unleash his attack, a mighty roar came out of the scene and Azulongmon was down. Azulongmon fired a counter attack and blocked the statue making attack.

"YOU!" Zolge shouted.

Azulongmon turned to him "Let's see how you like it being attacked by A Sovereign Aurora Force!"

The attack hits Zolge, Zolge screams as the attack hits him, grabbing the unconscious Jadeite he vanished leaving Biahumon alone to fight against the non possessed Sovereign!

"Azulongmon how did you come out? I didn't even summon you to help us" Sailor Sun said severely weakened.

The great Dragon Digimon looked at her "Go inside the house and watch this battle. Marcus, Sailor Saturn protect her. Sailor Saturn heal her as well."

He then turned his attention to Sailor Sun "Sailor Sun, I came here because you were in very grave danger. As our goddess, it is my duty as a Sovereign Digimon to protect you. I don't have to be summon." he turned to the statues "These friends of yours couldn't handle Biahumon's power, if I defeat him, he and I can return them back to normal. If I don't well I don't even want to think about that"

The three nodded reverted their Digimon and went back inside the house where Sailor Sun fell over once again. This time Sailor Saturn made Sailor Sun sit down while she continued to heal her. The three watched as the two Sovereign Digimon circled each other.

"Biahumon! I won't let you kill our Sun Princess" Azulongmon said to him.

"So what?" Biahumon asked.

"You were not like this you were about to Kill our Sun Princess. Even if it is you, unlike the Sailor Solders, I won't hold back against you, I will fight you with all my might!"

"Who do you think will win?" Sailor Saturn asked while still in a slow process to heal Sailor Sun _Man why didn't the Silver Millennium think on giving my glaive the power to heal Digimon wounds?_

"The good guys" Marcus said.

Sailor Sun wanted to smile but said "The Sailor Solders are good guys and look what happened to them"

"Good point, but I still say Azulongmon will win, because he's a dragon nothing can defeat dragons!

Sailor Saturn took her time "I'm not going to like saying this but maybe Biahumon will. He froze our friends, what's to make him not freeze Azulongmon?"

"Want a bet?" Marcus asked her.

"Your next pay check yes" Sailor Saturn said.

"Hey you don't get a pay check"

"If I lose the bet then you will get to have three free rides in Haruka papa's race car.

"It's a deal, Sailor Sun want to make a bet?"

"No, I'll stay neutral on this one"

Azulongmon shouted "Aurora Force!"

"Vijra!" Biahumon shouted.

The two attacks hit each other creating an explosion. Neither Sovereign was backing down.

The two were claw to claw with each other biting viciously. The two separated and unleashed their attacks. The two attacks collided making another explosion. Still neither side backed down.

"There evenly matched!" Sailor Sun said then as she felt the healing glaive strike a cut "Ouch, Sailor Saturn watch where your jabbing that thing, it hurts when it gets over to the cuts like that."

"Sorry" Sailor Saturn said.

"What's going on?" Leormon asked walking into the room.

"A Sovereign Battle" Marcus said.

"WOW which ones are battling?"

"Take a look"

"Okay!" the lion cub Digimon said then he added on "AZULONGMON AND BIAHUMON! THAT IS SO WICKED!"

"You don't have to shout" Sailor Saturn cautioned her Digimon.

"Sorry but this is so wicked, I mean never before in the Digital World has this ever happened. Not even during the Silver Millennium time frame."

The two Sovereign Digimon collided once more. This time Azulongmon was on top of things. "Vijra!" Biahumon shouted.

Azulongmon flew up into the air where he had a huge advantage over Biahumon dodging the attack with ease. Azulongmon then flew around Biahumon in circles hopping to catch Biahumon by surprise and confuse the Digimon. It worked and the Sovereign Digimon knew it.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

Before the confused and possessed Biahumon could react he was struck by the attack. The full force of the attack sent the two Black Gears flying out of the possessed Digimon freeing him of their evil. Biahumon slipped into unconsciousness.

"I lost that bet" Sailor Saturn said.

"AZULONGMON WINS! We've won once again!" Marcus shouted.

Zolge and the still unconscious Jadeite were in the house. They walked up behind Sailor Sun who was still recovering. They raised their weapons for the kill but Sailor Sun caught their movement "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!" the ultimate type of attack struck the two surprising them. Knowing that she was still able to fight them the two vanished. Sailor Sun fell almost fell to the ground but Marcus caught her "Looks like the two assassins just got owned"

"Yeah but unleashing the Ultimate type attack cost her wounds to become worse" Sailor Saturn said watching Sailor Sun.

"Sorry they would've struck me in the back" Sailor Sun said.

"It's okay, you'll recover" Sailor Saturn said to her.

Sailor Sun smiled as the three walked outside where the statues of the Sailor Scouts didn't change.

Biahumon regained his consciousness shortly and spotted the injured Sun Princess.

"Sailor Sun are you alright? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Zolge" Azulongmon said to him.

"Ever since she awoken he's been trying to kill her. He took you over with two black gears and almost made you kill her" Marcus said.

Biahumon looked at the statues then to Azulongmon "I'll free the ones that are statues"

With a mighty roar he freed the Sailor Solders and their Digimon.

"Finally" Sailor Moon said then she noticed Azulongmon "Thank goodness your here help us free Biahumon!"

"He just did" Leormon said to them.

"What?" all of the Sailor Solders asked each other.

Sailor Sun though still weak managed to tell her friends what had happened while they were statues.

"Oh so Azulongmon came down without you calling him" Sailor Mercury said.

Biahumon nodded "Thanks to him, Azulongmon was able to free me, and also thanks to him, you girls were free."

Then the tiger turned to Sailor Sun "As Azulongmon said to you, I too shall pledge my alliance to you Sailor Sun. You can now summon Azulongmon and myself. I too caution you not to summon me very much unless it's against a Mega Level Digimon."

Sailor Sun nodded "Thank you we'll need all the help we can get"

The team watched as the Sovereign Digimon vanished. Leaving Sailor Saturn to explain to a very disappointed Sailor Uranus that she had to give Marcus three free rides in her race car. She gave out a sigh and agreed to it.

End of chapter

**two Sovereign Digimon remain****who shall be the next Sovereign Digimon. Zhuqiaomon or Ebonwumon I'll let you decide**

Reviews please


	20. Chapter 20: Return of the Royal Guard

Chapter 20: Return of the Royal Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

The next day, Kari had thanked Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna for taking care of her injuries. Marcus had gone home during the night since Kari was still recovering. She left their house smiling to herself. She was on her way to DATS. _I'll never become that weak again_ she thought.

She entered the work place.

"Are you okay Kari?" Kudomon asked her as Commander Sampson stepped up to her.

"Yes, for now thanks for caring" Kari said.

"You must've been scared versing Blackwargreymon alone"

"Actually I wasn't. Even as he gave me the worse beat down in my life, I wasn't about to let him win."

"True" the commander said speaking up.

Then both noticed her silentness.

"Whats wrong?" Commander Sampson asked.

"It's nothing really, Gatomon told me that during the Silver Millennium that Merukimon was an adviser to the Sun Princess." **A/N Yes that is the correct way to spell his name.**

Just then Keenan came into the room "Are you sure Kari, Merukimon hates Humons. He'll kill you."

Kari smiled at the boy "It's called humans, not humons. Yes, Marcus has told me about him but I can talk to him"

"HOW?"

She looked at the commander whom nodded then she turned back to the boy "Can you keep a secret?"

Upon hearing the gentleness of her voice he looked at Kari "Of course, me promise"

Kari pulled out her pin "Sun Star Power...Make Up"

In moments she had turned into Sailor Sun as gaped at her. The boy who was raised in the Digital World was staring at something he had never ever scene before in his life. Raised by the Digimon Kari wanted to see, the Digimon had told him of such a goddess that could be trusted. It was her Sailor Sun! He would've kissed the Sailor Solder right then if it wasn't for Falcomon holding him back.

"Your Sailor Sun the goddess of the Digital World. Me promise to keep Goddess's identity a secret. Me and Falcomon are yours to command my goddess."

"Then here's my first order call me Sun Princess or Sailor Sun. Hearing my name being referred to Goddess is something I'm not familiar with."

The ninja boy bowed down to her "Me Keenan pledge my alliance to you Sailor Sun, my Sun Princess. Your wish is my command, me no call you Goddess anymore."

"At least until I'm used to it?" she asked.

"Me promise! Falcomon answer her"

"Okay, I'll pledge my alliance to you to."

Sailor Sun smiled "Would you two like to join the Digidestened?"

"COULD WE?" Keenan asked her "Me want to join Sun Princess's Royal Guard. Merukimon said that during the Silver Millennium, the Sun Princess had an army of her own. Loyal Digimon they call themselves the Royal Guard. This army contained of the four Sovereign Digimon, Merukimon, and Gatomon. Please let me join your Royal Guard, Sun Princess."

She looked at him then asked him "Do you know how to Digivoulve your Digimon?

"Me know that. Want me to show you?"

"Sure, consider this a test from the Digimon's goddess"

"Okay DNA CHARGE"

"Falcomon Digivoulve to Peckmon!"

In Falcomon's place stood a huge ostrich with a yellow scarf going down it's neck. 

"Okay the next part of the test how about Ultimate?"

Keenan looked at her "Alright, DNA FULL CHARGE"

"Peckmon Digivoulve too...Yatagaramon!"

In Peckmon's place stood a black crow Digimon.

"Okay, you passed the test of Digivoultion. Now here's a bonus for you. How about Mega"

"Me pass thanks but Merukimon said that Sailor Sun had two test. One the test that you delivered now and another test which Merukimon no tell me but here we go. DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!"

"Yatagaramon Digivoulve too...RAVEMON!"

An cyborg crow version Digimon with that wore sword belt appeared.

"Interesting" Sailor Sun said studying the Digimon "By the looks of things it looks like Merukimon has trained you as a ninja. With this in mind...you have a Digimon most likely that matches ninja like attacks and speed. As I said you pass this test. The next test is harder Keenan and it usually has many Royal Guard members failed...Are you prepared to continue?"

"Me prepared Sun Princess!"

"Okay the test resumes now. Commander what do you have to say to it?"

The commander had been watching the Sun Princess's actions and actually liked her.

"Shall we tell her Commander?" Kudomon asked.

The commander nodded and clapped his hands together, Sailor Sun looked at him as Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino arrived.

"What's up?" Marcus asked then he noticed Keenan staring at Sailor Sun and bowing down to her "Uh not to be asking you this Sailor Sun, but why is he bowing to you?"

"He wants to become a member of my Royal Guard, so I'm putting him on my two tests. He's just passed the first one now he's on his second one."

"Oh"

The commander looked at them to silent down. Once they had quited down they looked at him.

"Kari, the director has informed me that there are two commanders. One commander that takes command of the Digital World missions and one that stays here and sends DATS members on missions in the real world...They have nominated you the commander for the one that does missions in the Digital World, Do you accept Sailor Sun?"

"I do" Sailor Sun said without having to think on the decision.

"Knew that was coming" Gatomon's voice came from the Digivice making everyone laugh at her comment once the laughter died down she continued "Remember taking care of the Digital World is the Sun Princess's mission. So Sailor Sun was bound to accept this offer"

The commander nodded to her "Sailor Sun, I'll let you work on a mission today. So what do you want to do?"

Sailor Sun walked up to the commander and turned around to Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas.

"You all had an encounter with Merukimon didn't you?"

The three nodded their faces remembered of what had happened.

"Well, he was one of my members of the Royal Guard. Gatomon was this true?"

"Yes, it was. Merukimon never lies. You had an army yourself but it was when the Dark Master first tried to conquer the Digital World that many Royal Guard members were killed. Reducing the numbers to the four Sovereign Digimon, myself and Merukimon. Once the Dark Masters were defeated, the Royal Guard agreed unanimously to protect the Sun Princess or Sun Goddess as they called her for her god name. She never liked hearing her name as the Sun Goddess that was until the last battle before she was killed"

"What he was a good Digimon?" Marcus asked.

"Merukimon is a good Digimon, from what I can see and what you told me a human lead a force of humans into the Digital World and mostly caused havoc in the Digital World. This same happened to the Silver Millennium. They two were attacked by the Earth. I have sympathy for him. He has the right to hate humans. He probably saw me get killed. Shaken with grief he vanished into the Digital World unheard of. Now I want to go back there and try to get more Royal Guard members. So my question is who will help me receive him as a Royal Guard member?"

Marcus stood up "Another adventure my dear? Count Damon Marcus in! Your not going anywhere without me."

"Same goes for me" Yoshino said.

"Me too" Thomas said.

Sailor Sun looked at the three then made her suggestions "As Marcus asked if I wanted to Join DATS I pass down the favor, would you three like to join the Royal Guard?"

Marcus nodded "Of course"

Yoshino nodded "Royal Guard to the Sun Princess! It is my duty to protect you!"

"Mine too" Thomas said.

"Good, since I know you three better, you have a great chance in joining the Royal Guard. However it is far from over. I want to see Merukimon. If any one of us attacks him without my permission you three fail the second test."

"Uh what about me?" Keenan asked.

"Your test is beginning, in this mission you may come with us to see Merukimon."

"Okay me go"

She nodded to the Commander "Were off"

The Commander nodded back "Okay begin Digital Dive"

Merukimon was sitting in his chair looking at a picture of the one goddess he protected. The great God man Digimon felt a tear roll down his cheek. _Why did Myotismon have to kill you? I as a member of the Royal Guard should have protected you._

The Digimon looked up to see a small rock Digimon come in his room.

"Gotsumon"

"Uh sir why are you crying?"

The Mega Level Digimon stood up trying to hide the picture. The Rookie rock Digimon saw it.

"YOUR CRYING OVER A HUMAN! WHY you hate them, then again so do I"

Merukimon had his knife at the Gotsumon's throat "This girl died trying to protect us. Don't you recognize her? It's or goddess, she died right in front of my eyes due to Myotismon."

"So she's a human"

"I was a royal guard member! I should have protected her with my life. If I had, then she would've prevented the human attack on us!" Merukimon said.

"MERUKIMON!" a voice shouted.

"I can hear her right now" Merukimon said.

The Gotsumon looked up "It is her!"

The Digimon looked up "Sailor Sun. Is it really you?"

The Digimon rubbed his eyes to regain focus.

"IT IS HER!"

Sailor Sun smiled as the huge Digimon hugged her "It's nice to see you too Merukimon"

Seeing that she was out of breathe from his hug he let her down.

"So what brings you here?" he turned to Gotsumon "WELL what are you waiting for get our goddess something to drink"

"My reincarnation did. I am here to ask you to join the Royal Guard, the Dark Masters have returned"

"I know and would join you however the humans must be punished for their actions."

"Are they as evil as Zolge?" Sailor Sun questioned as Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and Keenan were watching her from a safe distance. 

She had told them that if the Digimon attacked her to quickly bring up a surprise attack.

Gatomon came out of the Digivice and Merukimon saw her at once "Gatomon nice to see you too"

The Digicat stared at the huge Digimon "Still huge as always"

Gotsumon walked over to the three and tried to sound like her respected the Sun Princess, she caught onto his ploy.

"Nice try Gotsumon but no all humans are evil" then she looked at Merukimon "Lord Merukimon, I understand your pain for humans also invaded the Moon Kingdom killing everyone including my death at the hands of Myotismon."

The Gotsumon turned to her "Your different from the Earth's humans that's for sure "I am the Sun Princess Gotsumon. Sailor Sun, my duties are far beyond anyones. You should know Merukimon."

"I do, you not only protected this world, but you helped your comrades the so called Outer Scouts, and protected the Moon Kingdom"

Merukimon looked at her "I will accept your offer and will become part of the Royal Guard. Do you promise me to destroy the humans that attacked our world?"

"I will, but let me tell you now, times have changed and I believe theirs a child you raised among us"

"KEENAN?" Merukimon asked.

"MERUKIMON!" Keenan said hugging the Digimon.

"Is it true you sided with DATS?" Merukimon asked.

"Not at first" Keenan said.

"DATS are the good guys Merukimon trust me" Gatomon said to him.

At the words of his partner the Digicat, Merukimon turned to Gotsumon as Keenan told him that Gotsumon attacked him when DATS fought against Merukimon the second time and got their buts beaten up easily. _Considering they had ultimates._

Then she nodded to Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino the three ran toward him.

"This is DATS. They try to protect our world from the Digimon attacks" Sailor Sun said.

Merukimon turned to Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you"

"Don't worry" the three said shaking hands with the big Digimon.

"MERUKIMON Sir these are the bad guys" Gotsumon said.

"Who are you going to believe?" Gatomon asked him "Me or this baka?"

"You and Sailor Sun" Merukimon said.

Gotsumon looked at the huge Mega Level Digimon "I'm outta here and not coming back"

The rock Digimon left.

Merukimon looked at Sailor Sun "Is there room in that Digivice of yours to have me in?"

"No but a friend of mind might have the item your looking for" Sailor Sun said to the Digimon.

Merukimon looked at Gatomon "Should we tell Marcus about his past?"

"I had a past?" Marcus asked.

Merukimon and Gatomon nodded and Gatomon said "Yeah, you and your Agumon were members of Sailor Sun's Royal Guard. You Marcus were Commander Damon, Kenshin of the Royal Guard. You devoted your life to help the Sun Princess and eventually you loved her just as you two do now"

"I guess I died in the past too"

"Embarrassingly yes, you and I were there to see Sailor Sun instantly die. Shaking with grief and anger you blindly charged into battle swinging your fist around" Merukimon said

"Still does it to this day well the blindly charging part anyway" Gatomon mumbled.

"Well anyway, you did and I avenged the death of Sailor Sun but Myotismon Digivoulved into Venommyotismon. We defeated him but this result ended in your own death. At that moment on the Royal Guard was dismantled. I knew after that battle that the Digital World should remain the secret as it was until the evil humans attacked us as well" Merukimon said.

"Now it looks like the Royal Guard is back" Gatomon said.

Sailor Sun turned her attention to Keenan "Keenan you passed the second test welcome aboard the Royal Guard"

The ninja boy's eyes widened "NO way, what was the second test on?"

"LOYALTY" Merukimon, Gatomon and Sailor Sun said at the same time.

Then she turned to her fellow DATS members "You all passed too"

"Royal Guard members Shake hands and pledge your alliance to Sailor Sun!" Gatomon ordered.

"Merukimon in" Merukimon said placing his hand in the middle.

"Gatomon in" Gatomon said placing her paw in the middle

"Marcus in" Marcus said.

His Agumon appeared "Don't forget about me Boss"

"Yoshino and Layamon in" Yoshino said.

"Thomas and Gaomon in" Thomas said.

The five Digimon were about to shake hands when Baihumon and Azulongmon came down.

"Azulongmon in as always" Azulongmon said

"Baihumon in" Biahumon said.

"The Royal Guard is back" Merukimon said at last after shaking the hands with his fellow Royal Guard Members.

"Except for Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon" Baihumon said.

The team shook hands with Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun as our Sun Princess your our leader" Azulongmon said to her genitally.

"Then he res my warning. Royal Guard Members our first mission starts to marrow we free Zhuqiaomon from his black gears."

"Uh how are we going to keep it a secret?" Gatomon asked her.

"About the Royal Guard, well should they know?"

Merukimon nodded understandingly "She's right Gatomon, do they have to right to know?"

"They do have the right, and Sailor Sun, I do not want you to have to fight against Sailor Mercury for keeping another secret from her" Gatomon said.

"What goes in Sailor Sun's business stays in Sailor Sun's business Gatomon. Sailor Mercury or any other Sailor Solder has no right to know about us as we are no threat to them. The Digital World is supposed to be a secret itself" Azulongmon said slightly sad that he was saying the words.

"How about Sailor Saturn knows, you made her a Digidestened. Why can't she be a member of the Royal Guard as well?"

" Sailor Saturn can learn about us but has to promise to keep it a secret. Besides were missing two Sovereign Digimon. Until then the Royal Guards of Sailor Sun will remain secret until the time is right" Baihumon said.

Sailor Sun nodded "Right, like I said to marrow we free Zhuqiaomon"

The Royal Guard nodded in agreement.

Reviews please. What will happen on the Royal Guard's first battle? The excitement builds up


	21. Chapter 21: Battle Planning

Chapter 21: Battle Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Kari worked up the next day. She quickly got a shower and dressed for school. Gatomon noticed that the girl was very happy. The Digicat knew it had something to do with the fact that Marcus kissed her again or it was the fact that her Royal Guard was back in action. The Digicat decided to keep her mouth shut as she jumped into her Digivice and Kari walked to her school. Before she walked across and intersection, she met Hotaru and Leormon.

"You called and wanted to see me Kari" Hotaru said walking with her friend.

"Yes, I did, thank goodness your here. Come on we at DATS have a mission to go on and would like it if you came along"

"Me go on a Digital World Mission! I would love to!" Hotaru said happily.

She and Hotaru walked to the school "Hotaru meet me here in eight hours."

"Okay" the girl said watching her friend leave.

Leormon looked at her "Is this your first time going into the Digital World on your first mission?"

"For a mission part. The first time was when Ladydevimon kidnapped me. I do not want to remember that ever again"

Eight hours passed and as Hotaru promised met Kari as she got out.

"Onward to DATS" Kari said to her.

The younger girl nodded. The two walked in DATS. Commander Sampson was no where to be seen.

"Where's your Commander?" Hotaru asked her recalling the tall man.

"I was promoted last night to Commander of the Digital World's missions. So today is a mission for the Digital World so, he took the day off" Kari said.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Hotaru said to her quite happy for her friend.

Kari and Hotaru waited for Keenan, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino walked in the door. They saluted the girl.

"So what's this mission about Commander Kari?" Hotaru joked.

Kari caught onto it "That does have a nice ring Hotaru. Well, this is about saving Zhuqiaomon."

"Any reason you called for the mission to be late at night?" Yoshino asked.

"So we can surprise the enemy. We don't want Zolge knowing that we screwed up his plans" Kari said to them.

"That's true, if we take Zhuqiaomon out and free him from the black gears inside him, we'll have the advantage. I talked to Ami last night Commander and she said that was probably what Zolge's next plan is" Thomas said.

"Then we foil it and when he tries it the power will be on the other hand" Marcus said.

"Exactly" Kari said then she turned to Hotaru "Better transform"

Hotaru nodded "Saturn Planet Power...Make Up"

"Sun Star Power...Make up" Kari said.

The two were in their Sailor uniforms in a flash. Kari turned to the two girl whom nodded at her glare.

The team was at Merukimon's castle. Sailor Saturn's eyes widened as she saw the god man Digimon.

"Who's that?" she asked Sailor Sun.

"Who's she?" the tall Digimon asked surprised at seeing the purple sailor solder.

"Sailor Saturn this is Merukimon, Merukimon meet Sailor Saturn" Sailor Sun said introducing the two "Sailor Saturn is the Digidestened I told you about."

"Oh then Welcome to the Digital World Sailor Saturn" Merukimon said to her.

"Thanks, and nice to meet you Merukimon" Sailor Saturn said.

"Same here"

Sailor Sun then asked "Sailor Sun can you keep a secret?"

Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Sun "Your not keeping secrets again are you?"

"I have to at the time being" Sailor Sun said.

"Is the secret going to danger Sailor Moon the Moon Princess?" 

"No, it will not. What I am about to reveal to you and ask you to join is not a threat to Sailor Moon"

"That's Definitely True" Merukimon said "This secret contains only Good Digimon. We good Digimon wouldn't do any harm to a human. Well except for the humans that wrecked havoc in the Digital World."

Sailor Saturn smiled as Sailor Sun explained the havoc then grew angry as the Digimon were at the humans "Those humans that attacked this peaceful world have to pay, I agree with you. Yes, I'll keep a secret"

Sailor Sun, Merukimon and Gatomon explained to the Sailor Solder about the Royal Guard.

Sailor Saturn agreed to join the Royal Guard. While undergoing the two test.

Then the group waited until night where they would wait for the mission to begin.

Reviews please


	22. Chapter 22: Victory

Chapter 22: Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Night fell quickly and the Royal Guard which consisted of Azulongmon, Baihumon, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, and Keenan walked quietly into the night. They followed Sailor Sun by boxing her in so that they would be the first to take a hit if an attack followed up on them. Sailor Saturn was also in the middle. She looked at the sky _On Earth it would still be light out._

She turned to Sailor Sun and asked "Sailor Sun, why is it in the Digital World that it's dark outside and on Earth it's light?"

Sailor Sun smiled "Time in the Digital World is more faster than time on Earth Sailor Saturn."

"Oh"

The Royal Guard team stopped and looked at a building that lied up ahead.

"Is this where Zhuqiaomon is being held Merukimon?" Sailor Sun asked the god man Digimon.

"It is Sun Goddess"

"Please call me Sailor Sun" Sailor Sun mumbled under her own breathe so that no one could hear her.

The team saw a group of knight Digimon.

"What are those?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Knightmon" Sailor Sun said.

"Can we sneak past them?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"It's risky but we have to try" Sailor Sun said.

Without haste Merukimon grabbed the group "I've always said that I was the fastest Digimon in the Digital World. Leave getting in the place to me"

"Okay"

Quickly just as he boasted he succeeded in getting inside with out the Knightmon noticing the movement.

"GOOD" Marcus said.

"I'm glad your on our side" Sailor Saturn said looking quite shocked at the God Man Digimon's speed _That was faster than Haruka Papa. I will not tell her about that. She'd get mad at the God Man Digimon and challenge him to a foot race only to lose that I know._

Now inside the group walked silently in the building trying to find Zhuqiaomon. Inside it was also guarded by Knightmon but before they noticed Sailor Sun Merukimon or Gatomon took care of him knocking him unconscious _Gatomon_ or completely obliterating it _Merukimon._

In no time they saw the Sovereign.

"Zhuqiaomon it's me Sailor Sun" Sailor Sun said after a while.

"Sailor Sun held me out of this cage" Zhuqiaomon said even though he was possessed by two Black Gears, he was hopping by sounding nice, Sailor Sun would free him of his cage.

"Poor thing. Who would do such a thing?" Sailor Sun said genitally she hated to see anyone especially Digimon locked up in a cage even if they were possessed.

"Sailor Saturn help us out" Sailor Sun said.

"Not going to be a problem" Sailor Saturn said and with one swipe of her glaive destroyed the cage.

Seeing his chance Zhuqiaomon sent out a burst of energy around him transporting everyone into another dimension his dimension .

"Where are we?" Sailor Sun asked Azulongmon.

"Zhuqiaomon's dimension. While he's here he has the advantage.

"I'm getting hot" Yoshino complained.

"Me too" Sailor Sun said.

The friends turned around to see Zhuqiaomon standing near a volcano completely uneffected of the heatness.

"Now I have you Sailor Sun...It is time to die" Zhuqiaomon said.

"You too" Sailor Sun asked him.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon said shooting a beam of fire out of his mouth.

Sailor Sun and the Royal Guard members dashed aside dodging the attack.

"Ready guys?" Sailor Sun asked as she watched Marcus punch Zhuqiaomon in the beak.

"Ready" was the reply.

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE" Sailor Sun, Keenan, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino and Sailor Saturn shouted scene she was given a DATS's model of it's Digivice.

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"Gaomon warp Digivoulve to...Miragegaogamon!"

"Layamon warp Digivoulve to...Rosemon!"

"Falcomon warp Digivoulve to...Ravemon!"

"Leormon warp Digivoulve to...Saberleomon!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!

Zhuqiaomon noticed that he was outnumbered. He was fighting against two Sovereign Digimon and possibly six other Mega levels.

"Time to get this dimension's effect ready" The hot headed sovereign Digimon said.

The volcano erupted sending ash into the air blinding every one.

"This is not good, the volcano is erupting" Sailor Saturn said watching the volcano's lava flow out of it before being blinded by the hot ash.

"Phoneix Fire!" was the reply.

The hot fire attack hits scorching everyone in it's path.

"Man, he's good" Sailor Sun said.

"All Sovereigns are powerful" Sailor Saturn said as they got up.

The ash continued to fall blinding them still. The Sovereign controlled Digimon attacked again. This time the team was ready and dodged the attack.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Saturn's feet almost touched the burning lava, but thanks to Saberleomon and Merukimon the two were saved.

"The lava is increasing each time he attacks miss or hit us. We've got to end this quickly or we'll be dead with nothing not even our bones to show it" Sailor Sun said.

"Any ideas?" Marcus asked.

"Out of them!"

"The only way to stop the volcano is by defeating Zhuqiaomon quickly" Azulongmon said.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Vijra!" Baihumon said.

The two attacks collided making an explosion which rocked the team off of their feet.

"That's it! Azulongmon, Baihumon could you two distract him?" Sailor Sun asked getting an urge she needed to free Zhuqiaomon.

"We can try"

"Azulongmon can you clear the area with the dust?"

"I can" Azulongmon said spreading his wings.

"Baihumon make the distraction by blocking his attack, Azulongmon blow the ash into his eyes. Give him a taste of his own medicine." 

"Right" the two Sovereigns replied.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Vijra!" Baihumon shouted.

The attacks hit each other making another explosion this time half way into the air. Azulongmon used his wings and power to blow the ash into Zhuqiaomon's eyes.

"Sorry but you'll thank me later" Azulongmon said.

"NOW attack while he's blinded!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon shouted

"Spiral Raven Claw" Ravemon shouted.

"Thousand fist!" Merukimon shouted.

All attacks hit home sending each of Zhuqiaomon's black gears out of him freeing him.

Like Baihumon and Azulongmon the Digimon went unconscious.

Sailor Sun gasped as the lava drew nearer "I want to get out of here before it's too late"

The group watched in despair as the lava drew near their location.

Zhuqiaomon regained consciousness and watched as the lava drew near the group. He grinned to himself as he never really liked humans.

Azulongmon being the only one to fly moved over to him.

"Our Goddess is in danger, and you are going to let her die?" Azulongmon asked.

"She died at the Silver Millennium, Azulongmon she can't be the one" Zhuqiaomon said.

"She is just look at her" Azulongmon pleaded with the hot headed Zhuqiaomon.

"I am, well if she's a goddess nows the time for her to use her powers"

"You know that our gods aren't immortal. They can die get that threw your head!" Azulongmon shouted "Besides you are a Royal Guard Member! It is your duty to protect our goddess not destroy her!"

The great dragon Digimon's words hit home. Defeated by words once again Zhuqiaomon flew over to the group "Hang on I'm getting us out of here"

Then without haste the group found themselves still inside the building.

Sailor Saturn accidentally bumped into an alarm cage containing a Youma. The youma hissed at the Sailor Solder but Sailor Saturn speared it through it's head and thats what made the alarm go off.

"We've got to get out of here" Sailor Sun said as she heard sirens go off.

Zhuqiaomon and Merukimon grabbed the team and bolted. The Knightmon were inside looking at the cage that was supposed to be containing Zhuqiaomon.

"Zolge's not going to be happy" one Knightmon sighed.

Once outside the team looked at the building. Sailor Sun and Sailor Saturn exchanged glances with each other raised their weapons.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

The two attacks hit the building destroying it and reverting all Knightmon back into their Digieggs as the building blew up.

Zhuqiaomon looked at Sailor Sun his eyes looking at her own eyes.

"Sailor Sun, sorry for my attitude. When Merukimon told us that you were killed by Myotismon, I lost faith in myself. Forgive me"

"I do, will you rejoin the Royal Guard?"

"Of course, I am at your service alone"

Sailor Sun turned to Sailor Sun " I grant you permission as a part time Royal Guard member please protect the Moon Princess if I'm not there to help her"

"I will"

The team started to walk back.

**What will Zolge do when he finds out that Zhuqiaomon has been freed? What will happen when the Sailor Solders find out of Sailor Sun's Royal Guard all coming up on the next two Digimoon chapters  
**

Reviews please


	23. Chapter 23: Sailor Solder Emergency

Chapter 23: Sailor Solder Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Kari walked outside to DATS. She bumped into Hotaru who was running. Letting the little girl lie low on the ground, she took a good look. She saw Jadeite rush by looking for another victim. Somehow he didn't see Hotaru and Kari and kept on running.

"Sailor Sun will pay for this" he said.

Once they were sure he had left, Kari helped the panicked Hotaru up. 

"He's after the Sailor Solders, due to what we did last night" Hotaru said.

"So, Zolge must be steaming mad at this encounter, he has to know that no one takes control over the Digital World for long Hotaru. That is what a Digidestened is supposed to do"

Hotaru nodded "He's caught Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto with an Island turtle like Digimon"

"The last Sovereign! Ebonwumon!" Kari said.

"He was powerful" Hotaru admitted "I made Leormon Digivoulve into Saberleomon but after a few minutes in battling him, the Sovereign Digimon didn't back down and Saberleomon couldn't do much more to him. We retreated though Jadeite said he's looking for the rest of the Sailor Solders. Please Sun Princess if there is a time for your Royal Guard or at least for DATS to get involved early now would be the time!"

Kari nodded "Hotaru come with me"

The little girl nodded as she walked with Kari to DATS. Commander Sampson watched as she came in "Hello fellow Commander" 

"Hello Hotaru and Leormon" Kudomon said.

Kari looked at the Commander "The Last Sovereign is attacking the other Sailor Scouts and Starlights he's caught the outers except for Hotaru. Can you give me my Royal Guard?"

The Commander nodded "Digital Dive begin!"

In minutes, Merukimon was down he glanced around the center "So this is DATS, interesting"

Merukimon watched as his goddess panicked and told him the situation.

"No one makes my Goddess panic! I will give the last Sovereign for you" Merukimon said.

"We've got to get the other Royal Guard members here" Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Sun nodded "I summon Azulongmon! Baihumon! And Zhuqiaomon!"

In a flash the three Sovereigns were down. Zhuqiaomon wanted to burn down DATS's building since he especially didn't like humans but Azulongmon made another terrific speech stopping him from doing so. Once the two were able to get along Hotaru and Kari told them the story.

"There using Ebonwumon to capture your friends...This is going to be tough!" Baihumon said.

"He may use the already captured ones to his advantage" Azulongmon said.

"I've had enough of this Zolge person! When I find him, I'll burn him to the ground! I'll make him pay for controlling me!" Zhuqiaomon said.

Kari took this time to transform "Zhuqiaomon calm down please"

The raging Zhuqiaomon stopped raging and looked at the Sun Princess or Sun Goddess as the Digimon called her "In time you may have your revenge. I've got deadlines on him too"

Zhuqiaomon grew even more angrier when she told him that when she wasn't awaken, that she had lost her team mates due to Machinedramon!.

This made him fume all over, of all the Sovereigns he hated the Dark Masters the most especially Piedmon.

Azulongmon chuckled "Your hot-headed as ever"

"He's like a walking time bomb" Baihumon added.

"I heard that!" Zhuqiaomon said to the now laughing other laughing Sovereigns.

Sailor Sun hid her laughter at the joke so that Zhuqiaomon wouldn't shout at her from laughing at him. Then she grew serious "We have to stop them."

She turned to Commander Sampson "If you excuse me Commander, I'm heading out to investigate the situation. Tell Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino to come to my location immediately"

The commander nodded "Got you, and they will come to you"

"But what about Keenan?" Kudomon asked.

"I know he's here in DATS, so I'm going to take him along too" Sailor Sun said.

"Okay, be careful"

"I will come on Sailor Saturn"

The now transformed Sailor Saturn nodded and with Leormon followed her "Right"

The six met Keenan well actually they ran into him.

"Me so Sorry Sun Princess" Keenan said helping her and Sailor Saturn up.

"Good we were looking for you" Merukimon said.

"Come with us Keenan the Royal Guard needs to get to work" Sailor Sun said.

"Me go with you" Keenan said.

The seven now made their way to the exit when they ran into Marcus, Thomas and Yoshino.

"We've got work to do Royal Guard" Sailor Sun said.

These words got the three in the group right away.

Sailor Moon was lead outside and tied against the pole with her friends. Zolge came down.

"Where is Sailor Sun? She freed one of my Sovereign Digimon!"

"Good" Sailor Uranus said "You should know that Sailor Sun is the guardian of the Digital World. She was bound to free him"

"Well let's see how you appreciate her" Zolge shouted to them.

He turned to the last controlled Sovereign "Ebonwumon execute them!"

The island turtle Digimon nodded and was about to execute Sailor Moon.

"Hold it!" a voice called out followed by a flying Jadeite.

This stopped the attack and made everyone look up.

"It's Sailor Sun!" Sailor Mars said.

"With a handful of Digimon!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she recognized Marcus and his Agumon.

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!" the six humans shouted.

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"Gaomon warp Digivoulve to...Miragegaogamon!"

"Layamon warp Digivoulve to...Rosemon!"

"Falcomon warp Digivoulve to...Ravemon!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

"Leormon warp Digivoulve to...Saberleomon!"

Sailor Sun nodded to a tall Digimon the girls never saw before.

"I am the first of the Royal Guard members. The god man Digimon Merukimon!"

"I am the second of the Royal Guard members the beautiful holy dragon beast Digimon Magnadramon!"

"I am the Sovereign Digimon and another Royal Guard member Azulongmon!"

"I am the second Sovereign Digimon and the fourth Royal Guard member Baihumon!"

"I am the third Sovereign Digimon and the fifth royal guard member Zhuqiaomon!"

"Me and Agumon are the sixth Royal Guard Member Marcus..."

"And Shinegreymon!"

"I am the seventh Royal Guard member, Yoshino and Rosemon!"

"I am the eighth Royal Guard member, Thomas and Miragegaogamon!"

"Me the ninth Royal Guard member, Keenan and Falcomon!"

"We are the Royal Guard! And in the name of the Digital World...We will punish you" the group shouted.

"Well...they really learned a lot from you" Sailor Mars said to Sailor Moon.

"Royal Guard?" Sailor Mercury asked.

A look from Sailor Sun told them that she would tell them about the Royal Guard.

"What the Royal Guard!" Zolge asked.

"All Mega Level Digimon!" Jadeite asked.

"Let's go, let's show them a Royal Guard attack!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The group of Mega Level Digimon charged down to Ebonwumon.

"Phantom Mist!" Ebonwumon shouted enveloping the area with eerie mist.

Sailor Sun was caught in the middle of it. She cast a look over her shoulder and saw Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter walking towards her quite angry at the fact that she was holding another secret.

"You lied to us" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Sun lifted her sun Staff "Look this is my business not any of yours"

Sailor Mercury attacked "Your business?"

Sailor Sun swiped at Sailor Mercury only to watch as she vanished in the mist. She turned to Sailor Venus and Jupiter. She swiped at them to getting the same result as she had done with Sailor Mercury. Only to see in their place Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas on the ground rubbing their heads in confusion of why the Sun Princess had attacked them.

"What?" she asked herself.

The real Sailor Mercury scanned the area with her computer then shouted down to Sailor Sun "Up here Sun Princess, I'm the real version of Sailor Mercury!"

Sailor Sun looked up confused "You were down here. How did you get up there?"

Sailor Mercury sighed "There hallucinations created by your own negative thoughts."

"I thought I didn't have any" Sailor Sun admitted after getting Sailor Mercury's message.

Merukimon was having the same problem slicing at a hallucination of Myotismon the evil vampire Digimon vanished.

"What?" he asked only to have realized that he struck Sailor Sun.

"Sorry Sun Goddess"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it but spread the word this mist is a hallucination creating mist.

"Sorry Marcus, Yoshino, and Thomas" Sailor Sun said to them.

"These hallucinations are the reason why you attacked us"

Marcus saw Keenan coming to attack Sailor Sun "Well so much for loyalty"

She watched as Marcus rushed towards her and punched out at Keenan only for the hallucination to be Sailor Saturn.

"Sorry" Marcus said to her helping her up.

"This mist is troubling us" Sailor Saturn said rubbing the back of her head.

Shinegreymon was not having better luck he had mistaken Miragegaogamon, and Rosemon for the hallucinations. Both Mega Levels were knocked out.

Zhuqiaomon himself had accidentally hit Azulongmon and Baihumon, the three Sovereigns looked at each other in confusion.

"GRR I've had enough!" Sailor Sun shouted know knowing that everyone was effected by the mist swinging her Sun Staff around she hit out with all her might. There was a shock and gasp as the Sun Staff hit Ebonwumon. The mist vanished as the turtle Digimon fell back.

"Now's our chance!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Right!"

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Spiral Raven Claw" Ravemon shouted.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Aurora Force" Azulongmon shouted.

"Iron Claws" Baihumon shouted.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

The attacks looked like they would hit home but Zolge had a trick up his sleeve. With a wave of his hand thousands of Youma came out and were instantly obliterated by the attacks. It protected the still controlled Ebonwumon from the blows.

"I must admit you took the time to do that, but with youma I can use them to take the blast for the controlled Digimon, Sailor Sun you won't win!"

Sailor Sun smiled as Marcus tackled Zolge again "You've gotta watch your back Zolge"

Of all the Digimon that attacked he had forgotten about Merukimon, with a nod from the Sovereign Digimon, Sailor Sun and Merukimon lifted their weapons.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon shouted.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The three attacks hit the still dazed Ebonwumon freeing him of the Black Gears and then the Digimon remained unconscious.

Jadeite tried to help Zolge out but Marcus punched him and sent him flying towards the area where the Sailor Solders were kept. Zolge managed to roll away and was at the Sailor Solder's side.

He noticed his plan had failed "Doesn't matter. You Royal Guard members are powerful, but"

He placed a dagger at Eternal Sailor Moon's throat "She dies if you move, how Royal are you?"

Ravemon answered "The Sun Goddess is our leader. We are HER royal guard."

"Go ahead and kill them if you want" Zhuqiaomon said.

The Sailor Solders looked scared at that comment. Luckily Azulongmon overheard him he then looked at the Sailor Solders "Sorry but this Sovereign was always like this. Zhuqiaomon these are the Sailor Solders! How dare you speak to them that way."

"Who cares. Royal Guard members are only loyal to the Sun Princess!"

Sailor Sun looked at the Sovereign in Sailor Moon's behalf "Zhuqiaomon...Sailor Moon has done a lot for me. She helped me free Azulongmon! Without her, I couldn't have freed you alone"

Sailor Moon could have sworn that she saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Please I beg of you Sovereigns to save the Sailor Solders out of all my Royal Guard members. You three or I mean four help me save the Sailor Solders. Even though I kept the Royal Guard a secret from them...I still care about them so please help them"

At her words Sailor Mercury began to understand the reason why she turned to Sailor Venus and Jupiter "This is a reason we will not fight her...I understand her now"

The two nodded to her.

"Let's just hope that one Zhuqiaomon listens to her feelings" Sailor Venus said.

"He will" Eternal Sailor Moon said still with the dagger at her throat.

The team looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Remember what Zhuqiaomon said to her really loud that the Royal Guard is only loyal to Sailor Sun?"

The team nodded "Well, she ordered the Sovereigns to help us"

"They will not!" Zolge said pressing the dagger nearer and nearer.

Azulongmon chuckled at him as the great Dragon Digimon drew near.

"I'll stab her!"

"I dare you too" Azulongmon shouted.

"I will here!" Zolge said.

He lifted his dagger "Vijra!"

Baihumon unleashed an attack at the dagger turning it into a statue.

"What?" Zolge asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon laughed "It seems that you forgot about Baihumon's attack's special ability anything it hits turns into a statue."

He cast a look at her anger forcefully flowing through him.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted attacking Zolge and Jadeite.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted burning the two and accidentally hitting the Sailor Solders in the process.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as the fire hit her.

The two Negaverse knew that the power had turned due to the Sun Princess's begging. They vanished knowing then that the power had turned now that all four Sovereigns were back in Good control. They began to make a new plan. When the fire attack ended the Sailor Solders were fried crispy.

Merukimon took the opportunity to free the Sailor Solders. The team sat down.

"You fought well today Sailor Sun" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"I'll get you for that one day" Sailor Mars said to Zhuqiaomon.

"Oh and what could you do?" Zhuqiaomon said to her grinning at her he added on "I live in fire"

"Grrrr" Sailor Mars said knowing that she had been beat.

"Zhuqiaomon!" Sailor Sun shouted at him trying to scold him.

"Sailor Mars!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted at her trying to scold her.

"Get along!" the two princesses shouted.

The Sailor Solders looked at Sailor Sun for an explanation of why she held the Royal Guard a secret. Sailor Sun told them everything from the beginning to the first destruction of the Royal Guard. Now to the new Royal Guard. She was still in the middle of the new Royal Guard when Ebonwumon woke up.

"Someone say Royal Guard?" he asked.

"Just a minute please" Sailor Sun said to the smiling and giggling girls.

"Yes, the Royal Guard is back"

The turtle Digimon saw her "Sun Goddess! Your back!"

"Of course I am"

Ebonwumon bowed down to her "I Ebonwumon , pledge my alliance to you Sailor Sun...It is my duty as a Sovereign Digimon to protect you. Though Azulongmon has told you this plenty of times."

"He has" Sailor Sun said.

Eternal Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars rushed towards her.

"Congratulations of regaining your Royal Guard" the two said.

"Anyone that gives you a problem?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Oh, maybe that will be Zhuqiaomon, he hates humans" Sailor Sun said "I do not know why though"

"He hated them even before the attack" Sailor Saturn said.

"What attack?" Sailor Uranus said wanting to know more of the Digital World.

Sailor Sun sighed then said "When the Digidestened were no longer needed in the Digital World, the humans have discovered the Digital World. DATS sent an exploration team to the Digital World. It's goal was to explore it, but some humans in the exploration team decided to cause havoc and destroyed the Digital World. Many Digimon were effected by this"

The Sailor Solders looked at her then Sailor Moon looked at her "What do you plan to do Sun Princess?"

"I must do what I can do Sailor Moon. If I run into any person that attacked the Digital World...Well that's punishable to Death by the Sun Goddess. So those humans that attacked the Digital World have to die by my hands...Being human I do not know if I could ever do such a thing"

Eternal Sailor Moon walked over to her "You have too, it's your world's law. I won't hold anything back, even if you have to kill them"

Sailor Sun shook her hand "Thanks Moon Princess"

"Anyway Nice Royal Guard" Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks so Sailor Mercury are you mad at me?"

"At first but, now I understand why"

Luna and Artemis came into the seen and Artemis said "Sailor Sun the Sailor Solders have been captured"

"They've been rescued" Luna said.

The sight of so many Mega Level and huge Digimon startled the two cats.

"Magnadramon explain" Luna said

"I will explain" Sailor Moon said to her.

Reviews please


	24. Chapter 24: Venommyotismon Returns

Chapter 24: Venommyotismon returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

The two cats stood staring at the huge Mega Level Digimon as Sailor Moon told them of the Royal Guard. The two cats could never believe in their lives that the Sun Princess could have a Royal Guard. Now they were believing the story. Merukimon walked over to the two cats and Magnadramon flew over.

"We are the Sun Princess's advisors as well" Merukimon said to them.

The two cats gasped "So your Merukimon, we knew Gatomon was an advisor and she told us that you were one to. It's nice to meet you."

Merukimon smiled "Nice to meet you too"

The group heard Sailor Sun gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Look at the sky" Sailor Sun said.

Magnadramon gasped "The Digital World!"

Sure enough the Digital World was in the sky.

"This is familiar" Magnadramon said.

"Indeed, so we didn't truly defeat Myotismon...Just like in the day" Sailor Sun said.

"What? Myotismon is still alive!" Sailor Mercury asked shocked.

Merukimon answered "Indeed, when the Sun Princess was killed, Kenshin, Marcus's past life form and I fought against Myotismon to avenge the fallen Princess. We defeated him but he Digivoulved into Venommyotismon and killed Marcus. Only I was there, I fully defeated him that time and quietly went into the Digital World."

Sailor Sun nodded then began her tale "When the Digidestened consisted of my brother, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Joe, and myself, he done the same. We defeated him with Angewomon, then he Digivoulved. This time were ready"

Eternal Sailor Moon asked "What does this Venommyotismon look like?"

Sailor Venus gave out a worried gasp then pointed "I don't know what he looks like but what is THAT!"

Sure enough a huge vampire with huge wings. In the middle of the monster was a pair of four red eyes. 

"Yep that's Venommyotismon" Sailor Sun said.

"Some Digimon give us information about THIS Digimon?"

"He's Venommyotismon a Mega Level Digimon. He is the fully evolved form of Myotismon. He is the ruler of Darkness. Beware of his Venom Infuse, and Chaos Flame attacks" Azulongmon said.

"So your back" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"That's true and now you all can't defeat me!" Venommyotismon.

"Your outnumbered" Sailor Sun said.

"And outfought" Sailor Moon said.

"It's ten Mega Levels against one Mega Level. How can you expect to win?" Sailor Venus asked.

Out of Venommyotismon's red eyes came another monster as he shouted "Venom Infuse!"

The creature shot out an attack at the Sailor Solders. Only Sailor Sun was protected due to the Royal Guard's mission. Luckily Sailor Sun was the Sailor Solder the Venommyotismon targeted.

The Royal Guard took the damage.

"She has an army willing to back her up!" Sailor Venus gasped watching as the attack was easily shrugged off by the ten Digimon.

"GRR troubling Royal Guard" Venommyotismon said.

"Yes we are troubling" Shinegreymon shouted.

"To protect the Sun Goddess is the Royal Guard's honor" Magnadramon said.

"MAGNADRAMON! I told you not to call me that!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"I guess you don't like that" Sailor Moon said to her.

"Yes, I'm used to being called Sun Princess, but even during the Silver Millennium, I never got used to it" Sailor Sun said.

"Well my Sun Goddess get used to it" Zhuqiaomon said to her.

"It'll take a while" Sailor Sun sighed.

She looked at the Sailor Scout's Digimon.

"It's time for some Ultimate level Digimon" she said.

The scouts nodded.

"Lunamon Digivoulve to...Rexmon...Rexmon Digivoulve to...Crescemon"

"Biyomon Digivoulve to...Birddramon...Birdramon Digivoulve to...Garudamon!"

"Gomamon Digivoulve to...Ikkukumon...Ikkukumon Digivoulve to...Zudamon!"

"Patamon Digivoulve to...Angemon...Angemon Digivoulve to...Magnaangemon!"

"Renamon Digivoulve to...Kyuubimon...Kyuubimon Digivoulve to...Taomon!"

Venommyotismon looked at the Digimon surrounding him "Bring it on!"

"Very well your going to regret that" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Royal Guard Attack!"

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Spiral Raven Claw" Ravemon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon shouted.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Iron Claws!" Baihumon shouted.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Phantom Mist!" Ebonwumon shouted.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The attack hit Venommyotismon doing major damage but not enough damage to him to defeat him.

Sailor Moon nodded to the Sailor Scout's Digimon.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon shouted.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted.

"Gate of Destiny!" Mangaangemon shouted.

"NOT THAT ATTACK AGAIN" Sailor Venus shouted "That doesn't do damage!"

"Keep in mind that it was meant to trap him" Sailor Mercury said to her.

"Buddhist Brush Brandish!" Taomon shouted.

The attacks minus the Gate of Destiny hit Venommyotismon damage was dealt to him but once again not enough.

"Our turn" Sailor Moon said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mars Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted

"Silent Glaive Surprise" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

The nine attacks stuck Venommyotismon doing minor damage.

"Was that all you weaklings got? Venom Infuse!"

Once again the strange looking creature came out unleashing another attack. This attack hit every Sailor Solder, and Digimon.

"He's still there even after we fought him" Sailor Moon shouted.

"This ends" Venommyotismon shouted.

Snapping sound filled the air and the Sailor Starlights were ready for action.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker shouted.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted.

The three attacks hit the middle beast. This surprised the beast.

"Of course..." Sailor Sun began watching as the Mega Level Digimon stumbled surprised at the Sailor Star Light's attack which had hit his weak spot. Hoping that the other Sailor Scouts didn't see the weak area he silently backed away. Sailor Sun saw this and Sailor Mercury's computer also noticed this weakness right away.

"Makes since" Sailor Sun said after Sailor Mercury told her about the weak spot.

The Sailor Star Lights attacked again this time Venommyotismon wasn't taken by surprise as the attacks hit his chest, then noticing that their attacks were now like the other Sailor Solders and Digimon's attack turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Star Fighter asked her.

"We can't beat him, not right now. He is vulnerable after he attacks with Venom Infuse. That creature is Venommyotismon's true form! Attacking it will defeat the beast" Sailor Sun said "That is how the Digidestened defeated him"

"Same as I did" Merukimon said.

"So what do we do about it?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Marcus smiled "Let him attack us"

The Sailor Scouts looked at him like he was crazy.

Sailor Sun smiled she held out her Digivice "Exactly, let him attack us, once the creature is out we tie him up somehow"

Sailor Venus looked at her "Count me in, I can tie him up"

Sailor Sun took out her Digivice "Only by tying him up will the middle part of him stay out. Then leave the rest to me"

Sailor Moon smiled "Okay, but how do we get him to attack us?"

Sailor Sun smiled to Marcus "We don't Marcus will cause the distraction"

Marcus looked at her "Okay, hopefully I can dodge the attack"

Marcus poked a finger at the vampire "Hey ugly look down here"

The giant vampire looked at him.

"Yeah you with the eerie red eyes. I'm talking to you" Marcus began.

"Grr..." Venommyotismon shouted

"You don't scare me"

"I'm not then how about this Venom Infuse!" Venommyotismon shouted.

"NOW" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Then the Digivice sent out their own beams of light. The beams wrapped around the creature's legs, arms and neck making the Digimon unmovable. Sailor Venus's chain hit the creature making sure it would not pop back in.

"Now Sailor Sun!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Together Now Sailor Moon" Sailor Sun said "Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

The two attacks hit the small beast defeating Venommyotismon for good. Sailor Sun turned to the star lights "Thanks for reminding me his weakness"

"We just got a lucky shot" Sailor Star Maker said "We didn't count on the smaller monster to be his weakness."

"Uh, then why isn't the Digital World gone?" Sailor Venus asked.

Sailor Sun looked up "The next battle is sure to come...Girls get ready for the next fight...The Dark Masters are next. Prepare to go into the Digital World tomarrow rest up well cause these next fights could be are last. We are facing the most dangerous Digimon" Sailor Sun said knowing all too well what was going to happen.

The girls nodded and went back home to rest.

Reviews please 

**How powerful will the Dark Masters be? Could the Dark Masters be Zolge's last stand to defeat Sailor Sun? Will the Dark Masters Succeed? All questions will be answered. So Stay tuned as the battles get more and more sever**.


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting the Dark Masters

Chapter 25: Meeting the Dark Masters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Gallentmon of the Hazard that is an excellent idea for the Epilogue. 

Kari walked out of the school cautiously. She was very nervous of the outcome. She glanced at the Digital World in the sky and grew even more worried. She had remembered that the Dark Masters almost destroyed the Digital World. Sensing the Sun Princess's worry from the Digivice, Gatomon was herself saddened. She hated the feeling Kari had for the Digital World.

"Kari, everything is going to be alright" Gatomon said.

"I don't know about that" she said as she met Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Plus the three Sailor Starlights followed the group.

"What's wrong Kari?" Usagi asked her.

Gatomon appeared as Luna and Artemis came by.

"She's very worried" the Digicat said to the Sailor Solders.

"What for Kari?" Makoto asked.

"Time is running short" Kari snapped at her making Makoto jump.

"What's eating her?" Makoto asked Gatomon as Merukimon walked by.

"Don't you remember anything we have told you? The Digital World is everything to the Sun Goddess. If something bad happens and she feels it she gets like this. Always had been, all Royal Guard members feared her when she was like this" Merukimon said.

Kari tried to smile as Usagi patted her on the back "It'll be okay"

"I sure hope your right Usagi. Listen the battles are going to be tough, we have faced Mega Level Digimon together, Daemon, the Sovereigns, and just recently Venommyotismon. Are you all ready to face the Dark Masters?"

The group nodded "What can go wrong?" Minako asked "We have the Sovereign Digimon on our side"

"Plus your Mega Levels" Makoto said.

"You mean the Royal Guard" Merukimon said.

Makoto nodded and Kari smiled at her "You should learn never to ask that. If we did, that'll mean Zolge will control all of our planets. It makes since let me tell you more about the Digital World"

"Do so" the group of girls said as they walked to the door of DATS.

"Well if anything happened to the Digital World, the unthinkable will happen to other planets" Kari said.

"That easily means that if we are all killed in the Digital World, Zolge will take control of it and our planets" Luna said giving the girls the reason why Sailor Sun was like this.

"That's right" Kari said as she met up with Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino and Keenan.

The group walked up to the Digital Dive where Commander Sampson waited for them.

He walked aside and made had Kari speak about the mission.

"Today is going to be hectic. The moment we set foot into the Digital World we have to be ready. I cannot promise you all that all of us will survive the mission after all we are facing the toughest Mega Level Digimon group the Dark Masters. If there is anyone that values their life and wants to stay here now is the time"

The faces of everyone in the group told her that even though the mission would be tough, they would not bail.

"Good, well these Dark Masters are really powerful. If I am killed during these battles, I want you all to continue. Will you all continue?"

The group nodded with determination.

"I have one last question, how is it that you can achieve Mega level status Kari?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I still don't know" Kari admitted.

Merukimon and Gatomon exchanged glances "Well...It seems that you have to have a Mega Level Digimon in the battle arena"

The scouts and Sailor Starlights looked at him with confusion.

Gatomon spoke up "The first time you achieved Mega Level Status during the Silver Millennium time frame, Kari was against Ladydevimon. Azulongmon was there fighting another Digimon. While he was there you were able to achieve the Mega Standard. Now the Mega Level Digimon must be a Sovereign or Holy type Digimon like Magnadramon for example.

"So once Kari gets into Sailor Sun and has Magnadramon out she gains the power of a Mega Level?"

"Yes, without a Mega Level her powers achieve the Ultimate stage" Merukimon said.

"Enough talking let's head onto the Digital World. The more Time that we spend here, is time we lose in the Digital World" Kari commanded.

The Sailor team nodded "Let's do this"

"Mercury Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power...Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power...Make Up"

"Sun Star Power...Make Up!" Kari shouted.

In minutes the Sailor team was ready. With a nod the team slipped away into the Digital World knowing that the moment they set foot into the world, they might not survive. Once inside the Digital World the scouts gasped at the charcoal covered Digieggs and a village.

"This is Primary Village" Sailor Sun to her shocked team.

"Is this the power of the Dark Masters?" Sailor Venus choked up.

Sailor Sun nodded. Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes filled up with tears and for some odd reason burst out crying. Out of her tears, Sailor Sun felt her own tears coming down uncontrollably.

"Sailor Moon snap yourself up your making Sailor Sun cry" Sailor Mars said to her.

"I just can't" Sailor Moon said then trying to hold back her tears looked at the very devastated Sailor Sun "Sorry about your world, looks like you have a lot to fix here"

Sailor Sun nodded "First things first...We have to beat the Dark Masters.

The group walked away from the destroyed village. This stopped the two Sailor Solders from crying but the devastation was wicked around them.

"I can't believe that those Digimon smashed those poor defenseless Digieggs...That's terrible" Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Sun looked at the group "That is why I must stop them. Um and I think the Dark Masters will come for us"

The Sailor Solders gulped out as the ground exploded from underneath them. A huge metal sea serpent was flying into the air.

"What's that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"METALSEADRAMON!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"She's right Metalseadramon is a mega level Digimon. He is one of the four Dark Master Digimon. Watch out for his River of Power!" Gatomon shouted.

"You did this to this world why I'm gonna!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"River of Power!" Metalseadramon shouted firing a beam at her interrupting the Sailor Solder.

The ground exploded causing the group to fly into the air.

The girls all screamed as they landed. Sailor Sun felt a punch to her shoulder and she looked at the one who had given her the punch. It was Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sorry, my body is being controlled by itself" she began.

Before the other Sailor group could attack her Merukimon rushed over to her and saved her.

"Thanks Merukimon!" she said.

The group looked up to see a puppet.

"Puppetmon!" Gatomon shouted "Release us from your strings at once you puppet brain. Oh he is a Mega Level Digimon and another Dark Master. Watch out for his Puppet Pummel"

"Another Dark Master the second one?" Sailor Mars asked.

"The one that captured our princess!" Sailor Star Fighter managed to gasp.

"Well now time to let you all go" Puppetmon said he brought out his hammer.

"What are you going to do with that hammer?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon shouted sending out bullets out of his hammer.

"I had to ask" Sailor Venus said as she and the others were hit by the attack. They were on the ground now.

"Where is he?" Sailor Mars asked.

Merukimon looked to the group "Is everyone alright? Are you alright Sun Goddess?"

Sailor Sun managed to dodge all of the blast "Yes"

Suddenly Gatomon gave out a hiss as she heard something move towards them.

Merukimon heard it to and walked into the fog.

A familiar blasting sound came out of no where and Merukimon was sent back and another attack hit him after that. Sailor Sun's eyes widened as the figure got near them "It's him. It's Machinedramon!"

The girls stood paranoid with fear at the huge machine monster.

"That's Machinedramon?" all of the Sailor Scouts gasped out.

"Yep Machinedramon a Mega Level Digimon. He is the third Dark Master. His attack is the Giga Cannon" Merukimon said.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked him.

"This is nothing, two surprise attacks can't stop me" Merukimon said standing up.

Just then a clown showed up.

"A clown?" all Sailor Solders asked. 

Sailor Sun once she saw the clown covered her ears with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Don't ask" Sailor Sun said no uncovering her ears.

The clown smiled "Hello Sailor Solders, Sailor Starlights and DATS members let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was these Sailor Solders, Starlights and DATS members then the Dark Masters showed up and destroyed them all. The End"

Upon hearing this story the team was fuming all over.

"No offense clown but this isn't isn't funny" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted at him with rage.

"Well too bad do you understand that this story isn't going to change for I'm..." the clown began.

"PIEDMON!" the clown finished after he had transformed.

"The clown that distracted us!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Piedmon is a Mega Level Digimon. The clown Digimon is very strong and is the last Dark Master and leader of them. Watch out for his Trump Sword and Clown Trick attack" Gatomon shouted.

"So your the leader?" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Piedmon smiled at the group as Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon appeared right beside him.

Sailor Sun knew that there was no time to Digivoulve the Digimon. She looked at the group.

"Marcus take them somewhere safe."

"What?" Marcus asked her "You want to leave during the fight?"

"Go" Sailor Sun said to him.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded "We've got to run and regroup they caught us by surprise come on"

Marcus looked at Sailor Sun "What about you?"

"I'll try to fight them off" She said then she added on "Then I'll attempt to escape"

Marcus looked at her "Try not to die in the process"

"I'll try not to"

She watched as her friends tried to retreat. Eternal Sailor Moon and her friends couldn't resist looking back.

"DNA Overdrive Charge!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to Magnadramon!"

Piedmon smiled as the two charged the Piedmon.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

To Sailor Moon's eyes Piedmon dodged the fire tornado and karate chopped the gamma ray like it was nothing.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted and he threw his four swords.

Two swords hit Magnadramon instantly reverting her back. Two swords hit Sailor Sun. One in the side and one in her chest.

Sailor Moon watched with horror as Sailor Sun dropped to the ground then the swords came right at the wounded Sailor Sun. The swords hit wounding Sailor Sun even more. 

Sailor Moon watched not knowing what to do even further when Piedmon gave the Dark Masters a wave of his hand to finish Sailor Sun off.

**reviews please**

**how will Sailor Sun get out of this one find out in the next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26: Piximon's Sacrifice

Chapter 26: Piximon's Sacrifice 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon

With her chest, and sides bleeding Sailor Sun looked up as the four Dark Masters walked towards her. There was nothing she could do and she realized it. She took a quick glance at Eternal Sailor Moon who's eyes showed fear of losing her comrade again. She then looked back as Piedmon advanced on her holding one sword in his right hand.

"You've cost Zolge a fortune Sailor Sun, now that your very hurt, you won't be able to dodge the attack" Piedmon said waving his hand at the three other Dark Masters.

"River of Power!" Metalseadramon shouted.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon shouted.

"This time you won't survive Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted.

"Trump Swords!"

Sailor Moon gasped as the four attacks came roaring towards Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun knowing that at least one attack would hit her tried to stand up and dodge. Too late the attacks continued towards her.

"Pit Bomb!" a voice shouted.

A bomb appeared out of nowhere, stopped the four attacks and exploded on the four Dark Masters who were surprised at the attack.

"What?" Piedmon asked.

"Definitely no Tuxedo Kamen" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Almost like him" Sailor Venus said then she noticed a small pink Digimon.

Sailor Sun looked at the Digimon "Is it you Piximon?"

The pink Digimon nodded "Yes, it is me"

"Piximon?" the Sailor Solders asked.

"Piximon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. He trained the first Digidestened and saved them from the Dark Masters during their own surprise attack from them. His attack is Pit Bomb" Merukimon said.

Piximon looked at the injured Sailor Sun "Go, with your friends Sun Goddess, I'll hold them off"

Sailor Sun didn't need no second bidding she turned and ran towards her friends. Sailor Saturn caught her as she fell.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" Sailor Sun said as she was already being healed.

"Hey why is it that your healing so quickly?" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"That's cause were in the Digital World. We Digimon heal real quickly in this world and since Sailor Sun protects this world that effect goes threw her too" Merukimon said

The group turned to see Piximon throw them his barrier.

"What's a puny Digimon going to do?" Metalseadramon asked.

"You just called me puny!" Piximon shouted.

"Pit Bomb!"

Another bomb came charging at the Dark Masters but all four dodged the attack.

Piximon nodded to the group "Go inside the barrier, I'll give you a place to regroup"

The team went inside the barrier and Piximon gave it a good whack with his weapon sending it flying. The team watched as Piximon battled against the Dark Masters. The battle was short and Piximon was defeated by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. The Dark Masters watched as the barrier went away knowing that the plan to defeat the Sailor Solders, Starlights, and DATS members would have to wait another day.

"So who wants to go find and destroy them first?" Piedmon asked.

"I will!" Metalseadramon shouted diving into the ground.

The barrier hit a beach side area and the girls tumbled out. Sailor Sun looked at the sky knelt down and prayed for the fallen Piximon. The Sailor Solders watched her from behind.

"She really cares for this world and it's natives" Sailor Pluto said watching as tears rolled down Sailor Sun's checks.

The other Sailor Scouts nodded "I can't believe that we fought because of this world" Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Sun walked up to them "Thanks to Piximon's sacrifice we survived" then she noticed the beach "But we are not safe"

The girls then noticed a beach "Oh good time to go swimming!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

Quickly the Sailor group held Sailor Moon back to prevent her to go swimming. Sailor Sun smiled at Sailor Moon "That would be unwise, that's Metalseadramon's ocean"

The group gulped knowing that even though they were out of the hook for now they then knew that is was only a mater of time before Metalseadramon would find them and they needed a battle plan for it.

"This is the worse" Yoshino complained.

"For once I agree with you" Sailor Sun said to her.

The group tried to back away.


	27. Chapter 27: Metalseadramon's Battle p1

Chapter 27: Metalseadramon's Battle p1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

The Sailor Scouts looked at the ocean. Most wanted to go swimming but the knowledge that a powerful Dark Master Digimon lying in it's depths stopped any idea to go into it. The Royal Guard watched the ocean. The Sun began to over heat the area rather quickly making the Sailor Scouts really hot.

"Just like the weather back on Earth" Sailor Mercury complained.

"Metalseadramon lives in that ocean, it's not safe to go in" Sailor Neptune said wanting to go in as well.

"Sailor Sun what will happen when we defeat Metalseadramon?" Luna asked her.

"His ocean will disappear then we'll go into a forest area to try to beat Puppetmon" Sailor Sun said.

"Finally we'll defeat that kidnapping puppet" Sailor Star Maker said.

"He won't be easy" Sailor Sun said blankly.

"Exactly he controlled us with his puppet strings" Sailor Moon said recalling that she had punched Sailor Sun when Puppetmon controlled her.

"Plus he has that hammer!" Sailor Venus said rubbing her chest where one on Puppetmon's bullets hit her.

"The matter has gotten serious, Metalseadramon is coming to defeat us. He wont be easy to defeat unless we have a strategy" Sailor Sun said.

"Does he have a weakness? Sailor Sun, do you know how to defeat Metalseadramon?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"He didn't physically. But my brother's Wargreymon had dramon killers, those weapons were very useful against both Metalseadramon and Machinedramon" Sailor Sun said.

"Why don't we make dramon killers?" Sailor Venus asked.

The looks of everyone silenced her.

"Okay...that was a bad idea" Sailor Venus said sweet dropping.

"That is impossible to do" Merukimon added the sweat dropping Sailor Venus making her sweat drop even more.

"Do all Greymon's have dramon killers?" Marcus asked his Agumon.

"No Boss, only Wargreymon did" Agumon said "They were located on his back"

Sailor Sun noticed the ocean bubbling and Sailor Neptune looked at the ocean "Well so much for a plan."

With an exploding wave, Metalseadramon was out looking at the foes.

"I rule this ocean with an Iron Head, Iron Tail and Iron everything! Nothing will stop me" the giant metal sea serpent said.

"Your outnumbered!" Sailor Uranus said.

"That is what you said before" Sailor Venus said to her.

Metalseadramon grinned "From this moment forward, the Dark Masters will destroy you all one at a time. I'm going to end your quest right now Sailor Sun"

"Try it serpent face!" Sailor Sun said "Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

The ultimate type attack charged towards Metalseadramon who dove into the ocean dodging the attack. Like a submarine, Metalseadramon submerged his snout and shouted "River of Power!"

The cannon fired a beam at Sailor Sun striking her in her arm. She reeled back in pain.

Marcus took charge watching his girl shake of her stinging arm he ran towards Metalseadramon who was reloading his cannon. He jumped and punched Metalseadramon in his mouth. Metalseadramon looked up into the air and fired his beam the beam rushed by harmlessly.

Sailor Saturn rushed to her "Are you okay?" 

"I will be...Man that stung" Sailor Sun said still trying to shake the stinging off.

Marcus looked at Metalseadramon "Okay let's try fighting Mega verses Mega DNA...Overdrive Charge!"

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"He won't stop me!" Metalseadramon said diving into the ocean. 

He rose up and fired another attack at Sailor Sun's left arm. The attack hit her left arm.

"Ouch!" Sailor Sun shouted feeling her both arms sting.

"That'll sting for two days" Gatomon said to her watching her friend try to shake the sting out "If you continue to do that it'll make it worse"

Sailor Sun looked at the sky "I Summon the Four Sovereign DIGIMON! Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon!"

The four Sovereign Digimon looked at Metalseadramon then looked at Sailor Sun still trying to shake off the sting on her arms.

"Just be glad you didn't get shot anywhere else" Sailor Mercury said.

Metalseadramon grinned at the four Sovereign "Do you think you could possibly harm me?"

With a nod from Sailor Sun all Digimon were evolved into their Mega or Ultimate Level forms.

Metalseadramon glanced around him "I still got the ocean and a few allies of my own. Divermon rise!"

Digimon that looked like Divers appeared surrounding the team.

"Great now we are all out numbered" Sailor Mars mumbled looking at the Divermon.

"Bio please" Sailor Mercury said.

"Their Divermon ultimate level Digimon. Their attack is the Strike Fishing. Beware of his harpoon" Magnadramon said.

"I guess we'll just have to find another weakness as we battle him" Eternal Sailor Moon said as Sailor Sun took another River of Power hit this time in her leg.

"Hey Metalseadramon! I'm getting tired of you stinging me" Sailor Sun said.

"That's the point without your limbs, you can't attack" Metalseadramon said.

"Not true Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted firing out her attack.

The attack almost looked like it was going to hit but Metalseadramon dove into the ocean and attack Sailor Sun's remaining leg stinging it with his River of Power attack.

"Divermon finish them off!" Metalseadramon shouted.

The Divermon charged the Sailor Solders, Starlights and DATS members while Sailor Sun tried to shake off her stinging limbs _At least I can still walk_ she thought.


	28. Chapter 28: Metalseadramon's Battle p2

Chapter 28: Metalseadramon's Battle p2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

With her limbs both arms and legs stinging with terrible pain, Sailor Sun watched as the Divermon advanced on the outnumbered group. She knew that by the pain that her limbs were in that they would sting for a few days or heck maybe even a week. Sailor Saturn noticed her still trying to shake her injuries off. Marcus took charge of the situation "Hey Metalseadramon! Why not target someone else?"

Metalseadramon glared at him "No the Sun Princess is all Zolge cares about for without her you have no chance in defeating us"

"Is that all you care about?" Sailor Sun asked.

Metalseadramon looked at her "What do you mean?"

"The last time I fought you, Piedmon said that you were all not taking orders from outside forces...Why are you taking orders from him?

"River of Power" Metalseadramon said firing a beam at Sailor Sun's chest and watching result inflict more pain on her "You've got a got point. Zolge's promised the Dark Masters into letting us have half of the rewards!"

"And what are those?" Azulongmon asked him "Probably somethings small. I thought Zhuqiaomon was hot-headed around here, but you still make no since"

Metalseadramon glared at the Sovereign "You mean he lied to us?"

"He might have" Sailor Sun said in desperate pain.

Sailor Saturn walked over to her "Sailor Sun, lie still while I tend to your injuries"

Sailor Neptune walked by Sailor Saturn "Remember Sailor Saturn your glaive isn't meant to recover Digimon wounds"

"Well maybe I could take the stinging away for her she's totally in pain look at her" Sailor Saturn said.

"She's still trying to shake it off" Sailor Mars told her "But she will continuously be in pain. Gees I never want to take an attack like that"

"River of Power!" Metalseadramon shouted this time he targeted Sailor Saturn nailing her right in the back.

"OUCH!" Sailor Saturn shouted falling to the ground and now she felt the stinging pain in her back.

"Trust me and Sailor Sun on this Sailor Mars your right, you don't want to feel it" Sailor Saturn said.

"That's it! Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The chain wrapped around Metalseadramon's neck "I've got you" she said.

Metalseadramon grinned "Doesn't do much to me. I already see your plan"

Before Sailor Venus could call out an all out attack Metalseadramon dove head first into the ocean bringing Sailor Venus down with him.

"Sailor Venus!" the group shouted.

Divermon around them shouted "Spear Fishing!"

They threw harpoons at the worried group. The scouts except for Sailor Sun and Saturn dodged the attack. The one that hit Sailor Sun hit her stinging arm numbing it even more.

"That's just great" Sailor Sun mumbled.

Saturn had blocked her spear fishing attack with her Silent Wall attack.

"First things first we've got to take on the Divermon" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Phantom Mist" Enbowumon shouted.

"Vijra" Baihumon shouted.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Glorious Burst" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted.

"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon shouted.

The Royal Guard's attack hit the Divermon defeating them. Once all Divermon were gone the group turned to see Metalseadramon holding the almost out of breathe Sailor Venus in his coils.

"He's constricting her!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Metalseadramon stopped constricting the poor girl and looked up at the battlefield. When he saw no Divermon on the field he knew that the battle turned to fight him. He then continued to give Sailor Venus a major constriction "Listen Sailor Venus, I've got you now"

"I.I.I can't breathe" Sailor Venus shouted.

Marcus noticed a look on both Sailor Sun's and Eternal Sailor Moon's face which showed concern for Sailor Venus like they new who was going to die first"

"Must become stronger!" he shouted. His Digivice turned from Overdrive mode to Burst Mode.

"Shinegreymon Burst Mode!" Shinegreymon shouted as he fully grew into his burst mode.

The girls stood watching this new form of the new Digimon everyone but Sailor Sun.

Thomas and Yoshino's Digivice also happened to go to Overdrive to Burst mode and soon their Digimon Miragegaogamon and Rosemon were in their burst modes.

"DATS is going to save us!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Metalseadramon watched as Miragegaogamon Burst Mode drew closer to him "Luna Hook Slasher!"

He swung his glowing yellow weapon the trade mark of his burst mode at Metalseadramon the attack hit Metalseadramon slicing his vulnerable stomach side. Metalseadramon reeled in pain and let go of Sailor Venus which Miragegaogamon caught her and flew her to safety.

Rosemon Burst mode flew up to him "Tempting Lips!"

She blew out kisses at Metalseadramon which overwhelmed him and fired lasers at him.

The Metalseadramon was still trying to recover from Miragegaogamon Burst Mode's attack when the laser hit him.

"My turn Corona Blaze Sword!" Shinegreymon shouted and he swung his red burst mode like sword at Metalseadramon.

The attack struck him burning the huge sea serpent Digimon.

"Now Sailor Sun!" the team shouted.

Weakly and trying to ignore her injures but failed to Sailor Sun rose her staff "Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

The mega type attack came charging at Metalseadramon creating a huge hole though him and defeated him. Metalseadramon fell overwhelmed to the Burst mode and Sailor Sun's attack. He looked at the Sailor Solders, DATS, Royal Guard and Starlights.

"You've defeated me...Congratulations, I hope that you all burn when you defeat Puppetmon" Metalseadramon said before vanishing into a Digiegg.

Just as Metalseadramon vanished the ocean was removed and the team now found themselves in the forest area. Puppetmon's area! 

"Sailor Sun, we must rest your injuries are overpowering you" Merukimon said.

"Indeed...I need to recover" Sailor Sun said.

The team sat down in a nearby cave to rest while Merukimon took guard hoping that Puppetmon wouldn't attack them right away not when Sailor Sun was in terrible pain all over. The Digimon realized that it was only because of Burst Mode did they defeat Metalseadramon. The God man Digimon knew they needed a battle plan to defeat Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. For those encounters the God Man Digimon knew would be their last if they didn't have a battle plan.

Reviews please

**Metalseadramon has been defeated. Now three Dark Masters remain**. **Just out of curiosity who should be the final Digimon? Apocalymon or Malomyotismon or maybe both?**


	29. Chapter 29: Cherrymon

Chapter 29: Cherrymon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Sailor Sun sat up straight but strangely enough she was still in pain. The stinging reminded her on how lucky the group had become when they had dealt with Metalseadramon. She knew the other battles would be much more tougher and wished that at least Sailor Moon could have a Mega Form. She took one look at the forest area knowing that they were now dealing with Puppetmon.

Sailor Moon looked at her "Not bad for a victory. Hey Sailor Sun?"

Sailor Sun looked at her "We only won because, we had the Burst Modes. Metalseadramon didn't count on being beaten by Burst Modes"

Merukimon overheard her "She's right, I've been sitting out there all night long thinking on the same thing"

The Sailor Scouts looked at the two. Sailor Sun sighed and looked at Sailor Venus then added on "Thankfully the Burst Modes saved your life Sailor Venus. We need a strategy before taking on Puppetmon"

"Your still serious?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I have to Sailor Venus" Sailor Sun said then looking at her friends "I care too much for you all to lose anyone of you. If any of you die here, there may not be any reincarnations! Digimon are reborn! I do not know if we Sailor Scouts will be reborn as well"

Sailor Moon looked at her then to Sailor Venus "Listen to her girls. Like me she cares about the team. If any one of us die then I guess it'll hit her hard. We need to listen to her if we wish to survive."

Luna looked at Sailor Sun "I guess that means that your the leader of the Sailor Solders, Starlights, DATS and Royal Guard members"

Sailor Moon nodded to her "Thats right Sailor Sun, your the only one that knows this Digital World more than any of us Sailor Solders. As long as we remain in this world, your the leader"

"But your the Moon Princess" Sailor Sun said to her.

"Right now we need a leader that knows this world. That's you" Sailor Venus said to her.

"Okay then" Sailor Sun said.

"So does Puppetmon have any weakness?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Not one available not even Wargreymon couldn't easily beat him. Let's concentrate on him first"

From a stand point a huge cherry tree watched the girls as they walked off. He sensed hostility between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Sun. Quickly thinking of a plan to defeat Sailor Sun walked towards the group. Puppetmon walked alongside him.

"What are you thinking Cherrymon?" Puppetmon asked him.

"Oh Sailor Mercury and Sailor Sun have hostility between them. So..." he began.

Puppetmon knew where he was going "Good idea go a head and get to work!"

The huge Cherry Tree nodded and vanished into the night. Sailor Mercury couldn't understand Sailor Moon's actions _Why hand over command of the Sailor Solders to her. Sure she knows about the Digital World. Sure she cares about us, but why should she command us?_

An eerie mist covered the area making the Sailor Solder of water jump. She glanced around to see a huge Cherry tree with orange eyes staring at her.

"Hostility between the great Sun Goddess, is that what I since?"

"What? How did you know? Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Gomamon answered the who you are question for her "He's Cherrymon and Ultimate Level Digimon. He normally guards the forest areas. Be warned though those cherries are not to be eaten. His attack is Cherry Bomb."

"Correct Gomamon, but I am a very wise Digimon Sailor Mercury. So sensing hostility is part of my environment and wisdom in this world" Cherrymon said to her.

"Oh" Sailor Mercury said then she added on "Why does Sailor Moon send command over to Sailor Sun. She had a team and lost it!"

Cherrymon smiled at her as he lied to her "Because change of history has been added. Not even the great Sailor Pluto knows about it. Sailor Sun will be Neo Queen of all the Senshi. She will destroy the Moon Princess and reclaim the crown."

"How can this change of history be reverted oh wise Cherrymon?" Sailor Mercury asked easily falling for the bait.

"By destroying Sailor Sun" Cherrymon said.

"Hey don't I get a say to this?" Gomamon asked.

Sailor Mercury looked at the cherry tree "Why should I fight her. Friends don't fight friends." 

"Cause if you don't Sailor Moon will die at the hands of Sailor Sun. It is your duty to defend the Moon Princess at all costs" Cherrymon said to her.

The reminder of what her duty was made up her mind "Alright! It's time to save Sailor Moon! Thanks for the advice Cherrymon"

"Sailor Mercury wait!" Gomamon pleaded with her as she ran off/

Cherrymon watched the two go off _That was much easier than I thought it was going to be. Ha, with those two out of the way nothing will be revealed to Puppetmon or any of the remaining Dark Masters._

Sailor Sun stopped as she saw Sailor Mercury glare at her.

"Sailor Moon get away from Sailor Sun. She's planning onto kill you" Sailor Mercury said.

"No I'm not, I would never do that" Sailor Sun said.

"Don't play games with me!" Sailor Mercury snapped.

"I'm not" Sailor Sun said.

"I believe Sailor Sun!" Sailor Moon said.

"Then I will have to destroy her before she kills you! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailor Sun dodged Sailor Mercury's attack _What has gotten into her?_

Sailor Mercury glanced at Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. The two Inner Senshi believed in Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun and stood out of it.

_Then it is one on one! Fine I'll save Sailor Moon_ Sailor Mercury thought as she concentrated on the task at hand, not even knowing that Cherrymon and Puppetmon awaited an ambush to destroy the good forces forever.

** Uh-Oh looks like Cherrymon has succeeded in taking advantage over someone again. Will Sailor Sun beable to knock some since into Sailor Mercury or will one be defeated. And what is that ambush Puppetmon is planning about. Stay tuned**

Reviews please. 


	30. Chapter 30: Sailor Sun vs Sailor Mercury

Chapter 30: Sailor Sun vs Sailor Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Cherrymon watched as Sailor Mercury continued her attack. His eyes showed the anticipation. He glanced at his master Puppetmon. The puppet Digimon enjoyed fights among friends he called them mortal combat which it was when Cherrymon advised the fellow team mate to fight against the other. Sailor Sun dodged another water based attack.

"Sailor Mercury what has gotten into you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Solar Flare Striker!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Her attack hit Sailor Mercury.

"Is that all you have Sailor Sun?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm holding back on you because I don't want to kill you" Sailor Sun said.

"Then I'm going to destroy you" Sailor Mercury said.

"Mercury stop!" Sailor Venus pleaded as she shot the Sun Princess but the Sun Princess dodged the attack.

"No, not until she confesses to the betrayal she's planning!" Sailor Mercury said.

"I do not know what your talking about" Sailor Sun said really not understanding what she was talking about.

Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon "The betrayal isn't in the time line. The Sun Princess was always loyal to the Moon Princess."

"Ha Cherrymon said you'd not know about it" Sailor Mercury said.

"Cherrymon?" the group asked.

Sailor Sun looked at her "Can't you tell that Cherrymon lied to you. What if he works for Puppetmon?"

"He's the guardian of the forest!" Sailor Mercury said "Besides he's a wise Digimon."

"Guardian yes, but that doesn't mean that he works for Puppetmon. Gees Mercury I thought you had more since in your brain" Sailor Sun said.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Sailor Sun smiled as the area around her closed in a fog "Just like in the Silver Millennium, you always used this attack."

"Then how about this Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailor Sun dodged the attack with ease. 

"Solar Flare Striker!"

Once again Sailor Sun's attack hit Sailor Mercury doing damage to her.

"Mercury get some since into you! I don't want to go to ultimate because that is just over kill to you!" Sailor Sun said.

"Besides she's winning just with her champion level attack!" Sailor Jupiter added on.

Sailor Mercury looked at them "Well do you two believe me?"

"No, I believe that Sailor Sun is loyal to Sailor Moon. She's not planning on destroying her. Besides it wouldn't be Kari to kill her" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Same here. Sailor Sun is Kari! Kari would never kill anyone" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Then I guess, it's up to me to destroy her! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailor Sun hit the water attack with her staff "That's it Sailor Mercury, I don't want to do this to you but if you want my Ultimate type attack then I will do so in order to defend myself!

"Bring it on!" Sailor Mercury taunted "Bubble Spray!"

"That won't work!" Sailor Sun said feeling her determination begin to rise.

_Her power is growing! I better finish this fast_ Sailor Mercury thought.

"It's too late to turn back Sailor Mercury, I've given you plenty of chances to reconsider but it looks like were going to have to talk some since in you the hard way!" Sailor Sun said.

"Sun Solar Flare Burst Storm!"

Sailor Mercury gasped and screamed in pain as the attack hit her. After taking the Ultimate level attack, she collapsed.

"Venus Love Me chain!" Sailor Venus shouted tying the injured Sailor Mercury up.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked the barely breathing Sailor Mercury concern in her voice.

Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Moon "I've failed to save you"

"No, Sailor Mercury. Sailor Sun would never betray me" Sailor Moon said to her.

"Then why don't you reconsider her command of all of us?"

"Is this what this was about?" Sailor Sun shouted to her.

"Yes, I'm afraid that if you get this power you'll find someway to keep it" Sailor Mercury said

They heard the others gasp as Puppetmon and Cherrymon walked into the area. Cherrymon looked at Sailor Mercury "So you failed huh?"

Sailor Mercury looked at him "Thanks for telling me the truth."

Cherrymon smiled evilly to her "Actually I lied to you"

"WHAT?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Told you" the sailor team said to her.

Cherrymon smiled "You were too easy to fool Sailor Mercury. I actually hoped that you'd actually kill Sailor Sun"

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" Sailor Mercury asked completely devastated "I trusted your wisdom!"

"Because if I didn't this Puppet here would blast me away" Cherrymon said.

"Sure blame me" Puppetmon said he leveled his hammer at Sailor Mercury "Time for your death Sailor Mercury! Puppet Pummel!"

"Cherry Bomb!" Cherrymon shouted.

Tied up the Sailor Solder of water could only gasp as the attacks drew near.

_How could I have fallen for that trick? _She thought.


	31. Chapter 31: Forgiveness

Chapter 31: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Sailor Sun watched the completely devastated Sailor Mercury watch as two attacks rushed towards her. Without even thinking for her life, Sailor Sun flung herself in front of Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury watched silently as Sailor Sun braced herself and took to full damage for her. Severely bleeding from the attacks she glanced at Sailor Mercury.

"Why did you save me when I was going to kill you?" Sailor Mercury asked her still tied up by Sailor Venus's chain.

"Even when a comrade of mine is in danger Sailor Mercury, even if it is against someone like you, I would do whatever it takes to save them."

The words hit Sailor Mercury even harder and she looked down as her mind began to rattle _Cherrymon I trusted you! You lied to me in order for me to kill Sailor Sun. Why? Now Sailor Sun is hurt all because of me!_

The very injured Sailor Sun cast a look at Puppetmon and then to Cherrymon "I won't forgive anyone who makes a fool out of my friend. Sailor Mercury is a genius! Yet you Cherrymon feasted on her hostility towards me! I will not forgive you. Even if you have a reason!"

Puppetmon laughed at her "So, are you always going to ask that?"

He lashed out his strings and caught Sailor Mars in it. The puppet than began to control her.

"NO!" Sailor Mars shouted as Puppetmon made her hold out her arrow at Sailor Sun's heart.

"Mars Flame Snipper!" Puppetmon made her cry out.

Sailor Sun barely dodged the attack but Cherrymon was ready he saw her unprotected back and leveled his attacks.

Sailor Mercury made up her mind and looked at Gomamon told Sailor Venus to let her go "Bubble Spray!"

The attack hit Cherrymon blinding him.

"Cherrymon, before you feel my wrath. I want to know why you lied to me. I trust wisdom more than anything and yet you hurt me"

Cherrymon's eyes faded and looked really saddened as he blurted out a truth "It was all because of Puppetmon. He's has control over the woodlands I'm supposed to be protecting it. He told me that if I served him loyally then I can still protect the woodlands and my family other Cherrymon and Woodmon will be spared."

Puppetmon was about to pounce on Cherrymon but Sailor Sun's Sun Staff and Marcus's fist were on his hammer.

"I knew the Dark Masters were evil but to hold Cherrymon's family against him that's so cruel!" Sailor Sun turned to Marcus "You may punch Puppetmon in his head and break it if you want"

"My pleasure!" Marcus said punching Puppetmon's head.

Puppetmon backed away "You traitor Cherrymon! Your family is as good as gone!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted blasting Puppetmon in his face.

"What was that for weakling?" Puppetmon asked her leveling his hammer at Sailor Mercury.

"That hammer doesn't scare me!"

"Then Sailor Mars will!"

Puppetmon made Sailor Mars shoot out at Cherrymon. Quickly Sailor Mercury took the damage for Cherrymon.

"A human saved me?" Cherrymon asked himself.

Sailor Mercury looked at him before closing her eyes "You're not a bad Digimon as I thought you were. You're only doing things to protect your family. It's something I would do too."

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon shouted thinking that Sailor Mercury had died on her.

"She's alive" Cherrymon said placing a branch over her still breathing chest.

Cherrymon looked at Puppetmon "Puppetmon fight me! I won't allow you to harm the Sun Goddess from this moment on I'm on her side now!"

Puppetmon looked at him "Okay then die! Puppet Pummel!"

Sailor Mercury opened her eyes _I will protect Cherrymon_! She felt intense energy coming from her body as she stood up preparing to defend Cherrymon.

"SAILOR MERCURY GET OUT OF THERE!" everyone shouted.

Sailor Mercury's Digivice began to glow.

"Gomamon warp Digivoulve to...Neptunemon!"

In Gomamon's place stood a huge blue sea serpent with a human's upper body with a huge trident.

"Gomamon has a Mega form?" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Sun asked each other.

"Neptunemon is Gomamon's Mega form. He is the guardian of the ocean. His attack is Vortex Penetrate and Wave Of Depth. Both attacks are controlled with his weapon.

Sailor Mercury took a look at Sailor Sun and Marcus.

"Let's take Puppetmon three on one"

Marcus and Sailor Sun nodded "DNA Overdrive Charge!"

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

The three Mega Level Digimon and their human friends got ready.

"Everyone stand down, this is Sailor Sun's Marcus's and my fight. It's personal!" Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Sun nodded then she turned to Merukimon "With our determination to fight Puppetmon, were ready. Get the team to safety. Cherrymon follow them"

Cherrymon looked at her "Of course Sun Goddess. I hope you and Sailor Mercury forgive a tree like me."

"We already have!" the two Sailor Senshi said turning to Puppetmon as the group disappeared.

"Alright Puppetmon time for a show down!" Sailor Sun said.

"Bring it on!" Puppetmon shouted.

With this word the three Mega Level Digimon charged the Dark Master Digimon.

**What will the outcome battle with Puppetmon result in? Is Cherrymon really telling the truth about his family? Find out in the next chapter of Digimoon!**

Reviews please


	32. Chapter 32: Three vs one

Chapter 32: Three Vs one

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Puppetmon still had control of Sailor Mars. He glanced at the three Mega Level Digimon. Neptunemon was making his way towards him trident drawn. He made Sailor Mars take the hit. The Sailor Senshi of fire gasped and fell to the ground.

_We've got to find a way to free her. Otherwise Puppetmon would just use her as a human shield. _Sailor Sun thought.

Sailor Mercury noticed the situation "Puppetmon, did you know that if you control someone behind their will or with strings that it is considered cheating?"

"Ah shut up" Puppetmon said to her.

"Try and make me!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Feisty now. It would make it easier for me to kill you"

He jumped into the air and brought his hammer down onto Sailor Mercury "Puppet Pummel!"

Sailor Mercury turned and was struck right in her back.

"OUCH!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she fell.

"Mercury!" Sailor Sun shouted as she fell to the ground in terrible pain for her back had been crushed.

She looked at Sailor Sun "He broke my back"

Sailor Sun looked at him "Try me you puppet brain"

"Sure"

He made Sailor Mars sneak up behind Sailor Sun and fire another fire blast at her. This time Puppetmon made it so silently that the arrow was bound to hit. Sailor Sun felt her energy begin to weaken.

_If we don't find away to cut those strings loose than Sailor Mercury will not get the medical attention she needs for her injured back_ she thought

She saw Neptunemon poking his trident at Puppetmon.

"Thats it!" Sailor Sun said as Puppetmon made Sailor Mars take the trident again.

She quickly turned to Marcus "Do you think you can distract him for me?"

"Sure anything for you" Marcus said.

"Then distract him, punch him, do something that breaks his concentration on his grip on Sailor Mars"

"Right"

Marcus charged Puppetmon, Puppetmon saw him coming and made Sailor Mars turn towards him. Quickly Marcus dodged the turn and continued running. Puppetmon raised his hammer, it was the moment she was looking for. While Marcus was keeping Puppetmon distracted Sailor Sun was also slowly advancing. She raised her staff and with a swipe of it freed Sailor Mars. Puppetmon heard the snap as the strings holding Sailor Mars broke. He glared angrily at Sailor Sun but forgot all about Marcus who punched the Puppet in his chest. The Puppet backed away a little.

"Now Digimon attack him while he's shocked" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Right Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Vortex Penetrate!" Neptunemon shouted using his trident he made a vortex and shot it out at Puppetmon.

The Dark Master watched as the attack hit him "Your smart"

"And your nothing but a weird child who takes control over everyone" Sailor Mars said to him.

"I'm not a child!" Puppetmon shouted he brought out his hammer and pointed it towards Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun "Puppet Pummel!"

The attacks struck the two. Sailor Mercury could have sworn to herself that a blast went right though Sailor Sun but the Sailor Solder of the Sun hung onto life.

"That had to hurt" Sailor Mercury said to her.

"It did" Sailor Sun said.

Puppetmon raised his strings to control Sailor Sun but Marcus took out his Digivice "Geogrey Sword!"

A sword came out of the ground, Shinegreymon grabbed it and cut the strings even lower. Then Shinegreymon grabbed the strings and with and crushed the strings into nothingness with his fist.

Puppetmon glanced around him. He was outnumbered three Mega Levels to One Mega Level. He glanced towards the Sailor Solders all three of them were severely hurt.

Despite being outnumbered, the Puppet Digimon made his decision to continue to fight.

Sailor Sun, and Mars dodged his Puppet Pummel attack but Sailor Mercury felt a bullet pierce her shoulder.

"I'm fine" She said wincing in pain.

"We've got to end this now!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Marcus nodded and started to bring in his positive thoughts. His Digivice turned to overdrive to Burst mode.

Shinegreymon was now Shinegreymon Burst Mode.

Once again the Burst Mode Digimon spooked the Dark Master Digimon. Shinegreymon Burst mode hit Puppetmon's hammer out of his hands. Neptunemon grabbed onto the hammer and crushed it.

Puppetmon was now defenseless. No hammer he couldn't use his attacks, and with no strings he couldn't control anyone. He now released that the good guys had an advantage now.

"Let's see how you fight fair!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Bring it on I can survive any beating I'm not like Metalseadramon!"

"Okay but don't say we didn't warn you" Marcus said.

"Final Shining Burst!" Shinegreymon Burst Mode shouted.

"Vortex Penetrate!" Neptunemon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Mars Flame Snipper!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The six attacks hit Puppetmon the Puppet Digimon fell in defeat.

"I failed again?" Puppetmon asked himself "How and what was their modification to defeat me this time?"

"Protection" Sailor Sun said to him as he reverted back to a Digiegg.

"We did it" the group shouted.

"Two down and two to go" Sailor Sun said.

The team left to go tell the team their latest victory.

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped as the forest quickly devolved. Sailor Sun, Mars, Mercury, Marcus along with their Digimon appeared.

"Puppetmon bites the dust he's defeated. Cherrymon you are free" Sailor Mercury said to Cherrymon.

Cherrymon watched the forest disappear "Thanks but, I want to help you destroy all the Dark Masters. I don't know how much I can help you though"

Sailor Sun smiled "Thanks we need all the help we can get"

Cherrymon nodded "Anyway my family is safe at the moment. I need to repay you somehow"

Sailor Mercury gasped as Cherrymon genitally hit her on the back.

"Sorry"

"It's alright, my back I think Puppetmon broke it for it feels like it"

Sailor Saturn held up her glaive and began healing the injured Sailor Mercury.

"Uh so what Dark Master is next?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"Take a guess" Sailor Sun said looking at a huge city.

"It's a city so..."Sailor Mercury began.

"Yes, the next one is a machine type Digimon. Which Dark Master is a machine?" Gatomon asked.

"Machinedramon!" the group said.

Sailor Sun looked at her friends. Merukimon looked at her "If you want to Sun Goddess, you may avenge you fallen Digidestened team"

"I can't do it alone. Like Metalseadramon he is easily killed by Dramon killers. This team must rest" Sailor Sun said.

"Right" the group agreed.

Reviews please

**Cherrymon has allied up with them. Two Dark Masters remain.**


	33. Chapter 33: Dianamon

Chapter 33: Dianamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Two Dark Master Digimon remained. The Sailor Solders were indeed saving the Digital World. Bit by bit, pain by pain. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus knew the trouble that they were in. Both of them would've been killed by a previous Dark Master. For Sailor Venus it was Metalseadramon for Sailor Mercury who was still in pain the Dark Master was Puppetmon. Sailor Sun watched as Sailor Saturn struggled to heal Sailor Mercury.

"So how do you plan to defeat Machinedramon" Eternal Sailor Moon asked her comrade.

"Somehow we will defeat him. We just can't make Dramon killers their a part of Wargreymon. We have to find someway to defeat him" Sailor Sun said.

Sailor Moon nodded "Right"

Sailor Mercury looked up at Sailor Sun "Sorry for attacking you."

"I forgive you" Sailor Sun said.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Sun "Did you give Gomamon a mega level power?"

"No, I can only get you girls up to Ultimate" Sailor Sun said.

"Neptunemon was so cool!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Ah stop it your making me blush" Gomamon said.

Sailor Mercury noticed that Sailor Sun was looking outside.

"Watching for him?"

"Yes, the Dark Masters appeared out of nowhere. Machinedramon will flatten us if we don't have a plan."

Thomas agreed and came up with his guess "Let's just say our Burst Modes scored a high price on Metalseadramon because we aimed for his uncovered body. Machinedramon is covered with metal so we have to find some other way"

"Your saying that your Burst Modes might be ineffective on him?" Marcus asked.

"That's my guess" Thomas said.

Cherrymon nodded silently.

It was noon when Sailor Saturn had healed Sailor Mercury. A familiar noise sounded and the group looked outside to see Machinedramon. The group walked out into his view.

"Machinedramon! I have a personal score to settle with you" Sailor Sun said.

"Oh, and what goal is that?" Machinedramon asked.

"You killed my friends my first family the Digidestened. Their spirits will not be at rest. Yes, I admit I fled from you before. But this time, I'm not running"

"Oh so your that girl that lost her teammates Kari right?" Machinedramon asked.

"Yes" Sailor Sun said.

"Sailor Sun...He works for Zolge" Sailor Moon said.

"I don't care at the moment. He can have my true identity! I must avenge my fallen teammates. What would you do Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon looked at her then to Sailor Uranus whom agreed with Sailor Sun "She's right you know. I'd do the same"

Sailor Moon nodded as Sailor Sun turned to her and said "I don't plan to run anymore"

"Understood. We'll fight together" Sailor Moon said.

"Take your best shot at me Sailor Losers" Machinedramon taunted them.

"Okay Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Her attack hit the machine Digimon whom just yawned as the attack hit him doing little damage.

"My turn Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted.

His two cannons on his back fired at the Sailor Solders. The Sailor Team barely dodged the attack .

"He's good" Sailor Moon panted then she turned to Sailor Sun "That attack barely phased him"

Marcus charged at Machinedramon "We'll think of a plan later now we've just got a fight to win!"

He jumped up and punched one of Machinedramon's cannons. The cannon he punched blew up.

"MARCUS broke his right cannon!" Gatomon and Sailor Sun announced surprised at the punch result. **A/N he actually did do this in Digimon DATA Squad episode 22. He broke Saberleomon's fang with one punch**

The other teammates on Sailor Sun's team and even Machinedramon were surprised at this result.

"I knew your punches hurt Digimon but to destroy a cannon is just pretty amazing" Sailor Star Fighter said to him

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!" Marcus shouted.

"Agumon warp Digivoulve to...Shinegreymon!"

"What a joke" Machinedramon said "Giga Cannon!"

With his remaining cannon he fired it at Shinegreymon. Shinegreymon was struck and sent back.

"Man Boss, he still packs a punch" Shinegreymon said.

Sailor Sun nodded "DNA Overdrive Charge!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

Yoshino, Keenan, Sailor Saturn, and Thomas nodded and took out their own Digivices "DNA Overdrive charge!"

"Gaomon warp Digivoulve to...Miragegaogamon!"

"Falcomon warp Digivoulve to...Ravemon!"

"Leormon warp Digivoulve to...Saberleomon!"

Machinedramon turned to see the Mega Level Digimon.

"They still won't be enough!" Machinedramon shouted

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted.

His attack came and hit the six Mega Levels taking them down.

"I call upon the Sovereign Digimon Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Enbowumon!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The Sovereign Digimon were down and laughed at Machinedramon as Sailor Moon told them the story.

"Not funny" Machinedramon said.

"Me think it was" Keenan said "You lost a cannon!"

"One is still more than enough to vanquish you!" Machinedramon shouted.

"Silver Moon...Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted firing her attack at the remaining cannon.

The attack hit the cannon not even bothering it. Machinedramon looked at her "Not damaging to me but annoying"

He aimed his remaining cannon at Sailor Moon "You can't dodge this Giga Cannon!"

Sailor Moon gasped as the cannon glew yellow and fired a beam at her. The blast hit her entire body knocking her back into a huge building.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Eternal Sailor Moon weakly pulled herself up "I'm fine."

"Not for long!" Machinedramon said pointing his cannon at Sailor Moon's head "Giga Cannon!"

"SAILOR MOON!" everyone shouted.

Sailor Moon's Digivice began to glow and Lunamon shouted "Lunamon warp Digivoulve to...Dianamon!

In a flash Lunamon had Digivoulved herself to a new Digimon that looked like a white knight with pink ribbons going down her sides. In her hands was a double edged hook weapon.

Quickly Dianamon used her weapon to save her partner.

"What?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"I am Dianamon the Mega Level form of Lunamon. My attack is Crescent Hook and Arrow of Artemis!"

Luna looked at the Mega Level Digimon "Did you know that Artemis and I have a daughter? Her name is Diana."

"Now's not the time for chit-chat" Dianamon told them.

"Okay" Luna said as the Mega Level Digimon charged him.

"What a joke" Machinedramon said.

He aimed his cannon at Sailor Moon again "Giga Cannon"

Timing was right on cue, Sailor Sun flung herself in front of Sailor Moon just as TK had done to save her but still the huge cannon attack hit Sailor Moon. Both the two princesses fell to the ground and got up.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked then a plan hit her.

"Dianamon is your weapon made to combat dramons?" she asked.

"It is powerful and it can get past the armor of any Digimon. Especially machines" Dianamon said.

"Rubbish" Machinedramon shouted.

Dianamon turned to her human friend then to the Sun Goddess "When I slash him open fire on him"

Dianamon charged Machinedramon "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted.

The cannon attack hit Dianamon who shrugged off the attack and continued to charge the Digimon. Once she was close she raised her weapon "Crescent Hook!"

The attack sliced Machinedramon, after the attack she stayed and looked at Machinedramon.

"What was that?" Machinedramon asked "Was that all you had?"

"Wrong you missed it just like a certain Koromon told you before turning into a certain Wargreymon, I sliced you like an onion!" she turned and nodded to Sailor Sun.

"Machinedramon! This is for my team you killed!" Sailor Sun shouted she could feel her powers increasing.

She aimed her sun staff "Sunlight Gamma Ray!"

The huge attack hit Machinedramon as Dianamon's attack sliced him in half as well destroying him.

Sailor Sun let out a sigh as she saw Machinedramon revert back into a Digiegg.

"I did it" she said she turned to Dianamon "Thanks Dianamon without you my teammates wouldn't have been avenged"

"Your welcome, hey now the city is moving" Dianamon said turning back into Lunamon.

"Congratulations you avenged your teammates" Marcus said.

"It wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you all. I'm so glad you are my friends" Sailor Sun said as she gave everyone a friendly hug, and once she got to Marcus gave him not only a hug but a kiss as well.

"Thanks Sailor Sun" Marcus said blushing at the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Marcus, I'm just happy that Machinedramon has paid for his crimes" she said apologizing then she grew serious "Do you all remember my battle against Piedmon?"

The team looked at her and nodded.

"You got pawned" Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks for the reminder" Sailor Sun said.

"You did too Gatomon" Luna said to her.

"Hey why don't you try to survive two swords going right threw your heart" Gatomon said to her.

Then the group looked at Sailor Sun "Time is still one the Dark Master's side. The reason why neither Gatomon or I were a match to him was simple. Piedmon is strong. Heck with it, we don't even know how strong." _Man I'm beginning to sound like my brother_

Gatomon smiled at her friend "Your beginning to sound like your brother. When we fought him together"

"That was what I was thinking" Sailor Sun smiled at her.

Then she turned to her friends "Time to get our battles together. No battle strategy is going to help us out against Piedmon. He's strong. So when we meet him we've got to be prepared" Sailor Sun said.

The girls watched as they walked up a hill and glanced down at a temple. Sure enough they saw the clown Digimon walking towards them smiling.

"Piedmon get to get defeated for the last time" Sailor Sun said as her friends got ready to fight against the Dark Master.

**reviews please**

**How will Piedmon fair out in the battle against the team? Will he succeed find out next.**


	34. Chapter 34: Piedmon p1

Chapter 34: Piedmon p1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Sailor Sun and her friends watched as the clown Digimon advanced. He was taking his good old time to get up to the scouts. She lifted her Sun Staff as he advanced even further. The scouts were getting restless but Sailor Sun knew not to attack too early. Even though he was a clown he was very fast. Once she was certain he was close enough she engaged him. She swung her Sun Staff in his direction. He quickly dodged the first one then dodged five more swings.

"Fast" Luna said.

"Indeed so is this the power of the last Dark Master?" Sailor Venus asked.

"That's nothing Sailor Solders, you haven't seen what he can do" Merukimon told them.

Sailor Sun sighed as she let out a kick. The kick hit Piedmon in his chest making him fly back and hit a rock.

"Thank you for the jogging match, Sailor Sun and now I'm ready for the main event" Piedmon said walking up to her "Once upon a time there were the Sailor Solders, DATS members and Starlights, then Piedmon showed up and destroyed them all. The end"

"No offense to your story telling skill but I'd like it if your ending was better" Sailor Moon said.

"It will be girls and guys" Sailor Sun said.

She grabbed her Digivice "DNA Overdrive Charge!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Rerun!" the scouts all shouted watching the two attacks.

Piedmon jumped over the two attacks.

"Grr" the two said.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted.

Piedmon dodged the attack with ease only to find himself near Cherrymon.

"Cherry Bomb!" Cherrymon shouted firing his attack at him.

Piedmon dodged the attack.

Then he saw Sailor Sun tiring out as she shot out another attack.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted firing out his sword attack.

Sailor Sun watched as she hit two of the swords out of the way but two struck her in her sides. She reeled in pain.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted as two swords hit Magnadramon this time Magnadramon stayed in her form.

"It'll take more than that to stop me now Piedmon!" Magnadramon said

"Same goes for me" Sailor Sun said.

She watched and cast a secret wink at Marcus. Marcus noticed the wink and punched out at Piedmon. Piedmon dodged the punch with ease then kicked Marcus back.

"So fast" Marcus complained.

Piedmon took advantage over the situation right away he waved his hand at Sailor Sun "Clown Trick!"

A big gust of wind came hurdling towards Sailor Sun but Magnadramon blocked a rock that was blown into her range. She might've blocked the rock but not the wind which caused Sailor Sun to flip onto her back.

"Sailor Sun!" the Sailor Team shouted as they watched her get up.

"Stay there, we have him where we want him" Sailor Sun said.

Piedmon continued and both Magnadramon and Sailor Sun were hit. Magnadramon hit by another rock and Sailor Sun hit with a gust of wind.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shouted sending out an electric attack.

Magnadramon defended her partner and was hit collapsing onto the ground.

"Sailor Sun and Magnadramon get up"

When it was clear to him that the two were tired out he looked towards the Sailor Solders "So who wants to be next?"

Sailor Mercury looked at Gomamon and Sailor Moon the two girls and their Digimon nodded.

"Gomamon warp Digivoulve to... Neptunemon!"

"Lunamon warp Digivoulve to...Dianamon!"

Dianamon and Neptunemon rushed into the fry.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury grabbed Sailor Sun "Are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted, man that clown is powerful" she said.

Sailor Moon watched as her Digivice and Sailor Mercury's Digivice glew.

"Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury your Digivices and caring abilities have given us more strength and brought both Magnadramon and Sailor Sun back to normal" Neptunemon said.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted angrily knowing what had happened this had happened to him before.

The three Digimon looked at him and unleashed their attacks at Piedmon while the team let Sailor Sun rest with them. The team watched as Piedmon dodged the combined attacks.

"Oh have I finally met another foe worth fighting?" Piedmon asked.

Zolge appeared "Where are Machinedramon, Puppetmon and Metalseadramon?"

"Defeated by this group" Piedmon said to him.

"I was certain you could defeat them" Zolge said.

"Hold your horses, I've got a few tricks on my selves" Piedmon said.

Sailor Sun mentioned to her group "Don't get cocky he's still strong"

"We know you were hardly a match to him!" Sailor Venus said to him.

"Doesn't mean that we'll try to stop him" Sailor Moon said as the group agreed.

"Listen I'll tell you to attack but leave it to the three Mega Level Digimon" Sailor Sun said.

"Okay" the team said.

"With three Mega Level Digimon, let's take out this clown!" Marcus said.

"So they think I'm a clown, then I'll act like one Clown Trick!" Piedmon said smiling.

He fired a fire ring at the charging Magnadramon.

"Try jumping through this hoop" Piedmon taunted.

She tried to but the hoop closed having her drop to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dianamon asked her.

"Why don't you join us, we're having a ball of a time!" Piedmon said.

The Mega Level Digimon was hurled up into the air on a ball.

"Round, and Round and round she goes, where she falls no buddy knows" Piedmon said as the Digimon tried to balance up but fell onto Neptunemon making the clown laugh.

"He thinks this is a game!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"We'll I'm tired of playing games!" Sailor Mars said.

From their positions the Jadeite and Zolge looked at Piedmon. The clown meant what he had said nothing was going to stop him.

"What's a matter don't want to play with uncle Piedmon anymore? Trump Swords!"

Sailor Mercury watched the swords "Hey wait some of those swords are fake!"

"Neptunemon, my computer is detecting the real swords you and Dianamon cover Magnadramon" she said.

"Alright" the Digimon said.

The two defend off the swords and they shot out their attacks at the swords

"Looks like the jokes on you" Dianamon said.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

The fire attack struck Piedmon sending him into the ground.

"Alright, everyone I'm going to Digivoulve your Digimon. Prepare for an all out attack?"

"Caution!" a voice called out.

The team looked to see Andromon. Then they looked at Piedmon who had a white flag!

"He's surrendering!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"No he isn't" Sailor Sun said watching the clown.

The new Mega Levels Digimon besides Magnadramon charged Piedmon.

"Play time is over" Dianamon and Neptunemon shouted.

"But it's just beginning" Piedmon shouted back he threw the cloth at the Digimon.

The Digimon screamed and disappeared.

"Dianamon and Neptunemon!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury gasped running towards the cloth.

Once again Piedmon threw the cloth. The cloth hit the two Sailor Scouts making them vanish.

The rest of the team gasped as Piedmon withdrew his cloth.

"Tada!! Next shows at Seven come again you've been a great crowd. Good Night!"

"He, he, he made them disappear!" Sailor Venus said shocked.

**Reviews please**

**Piedmon is up to his old tricks again. How will Sailor Sun free her friends now?**


	35. Chapter 35: Piedmon p2

Chapter 35: Piedmon p2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge

Even though she had seen this before Sailor Sun was still shocked herself. The Sailor Solders looked at her. Sailor Venus looked worried and she had the right to be worried. Sailor Sun pointed her Sun Staff at Piedmon. She attacked but the clown Digimon dodged it with ease.

"What did you do to our friends?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I hold the keys to their very existence" the clown Digimon replied he opened up his left hand "and these new items are so valuable to me" he opened his right hand to reveal the Digimon "I think I'll hang these two on by backpack."

"WHAT KIND OF A SICKO TURNS KIDS INTO KEY CHAINS?" Sailor Neptune said.

"I'm not a sicko I'm a collector" Piedmon said.

Zolge and Jadeite watched the clown Digimon for sure enough this Digimon had what it takes to defeat the Sailor Solders, DATS, and the Sun Princess's Royal Guard once and for all.

Sailor Sun made up her mind "Gang let's head for that tent"

The group nodded for they knew what she was thinking it was time to regroup.

Andromon looked at them as they left "Andromon!" Sailor Saturn called out.

Sailor Sun grabbed her hand "Come on Andromon is buying us more time!"

Andromon turned to Piedmon "Lighting Blade!"

Piedmon used his sword to block Andromon's attack. Then the two were in hand to hand combat. After a while Andromon jumped away and his chest opened "Gatling Attack!"

Two missiles shot out at Piedmon. The attack seemed to have hit him but a cloth flew through the air landing on Andromon.

Magnadramon had devolved back to Gatomon and now Luna, Artemis and Gatomon stood looking down. It was a huge hole.

"Great" Sailor Mars mumbled "Were trapped"

"Not quite" Gatomon said as she hurled herself onto a trapeze swing.

"The only way across is to swing" Sailor Sun said as she jumped into Gatomon's outstretched paws. The two continued until they got across. Gatomon continued but as she was about to grab Sailor Saturn whom Cherrymon was helping out, Piedmon appeared.

"Go Sailor Saturn!" the cherry Tree said pushing her onto the swing. Piedmon threw another cloth at him and another at Sailor Mars.

The group watched as the cloths went to Piedmon "One by one their dropping like flies"

The group watched in horror at this result. Gatomon and Biyomon exchanged glances.

The group found themselves under the stairs.

"Oh so you want to play hide and seek do you. Well I love a good game! Maybe your in this room." Piedmon's voice sounded from above.

"I think were out of danger" Sailor Venus said.

Just then two swords came down into the area making the girls scream.

"Fire Tornado!"

A voice shouted followed by a grunt.

"Run Sailor Sun" the voice called out.

"Hurry Sailor Mars!" another voice sounded.

"It's Magnadramon!" Sailor Sun shouted

"And Garudamon!" Sailor Mars said.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.

He crashed into the ground but Piedmon managed to get some damage but not until he threw a cloth at Garudamon then tying up Magnadramon and doing the same thing.

The girls knew that Piedmon would be strong but not this strong.

Sailor Sun turned to the door as Sailor Mars looked at her "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you"

"No!" Sailor Venus cried out.

Sailor Sun turned to Sailor Mars "If you are fighting then I'll help you out"

Sailor Mars shook her head "No we need your help Sailor Sun, get the team out of here"

Sailor Sun nodded as she lead the what was left of her team outside. Leormon stopped "Sailor Mars, I want to help you fight"

"Don't be ridiculous, Leormon!" Sailor Mars said to him "You can't even Digivoulve with out Sailor Saturn"

"But" Leormon said.

"Leormon, Sailor Saturn and Cherrymon risked their lives for us. And if Piedmon gets you, her sacrifice would mean nothing now go" Sailor Mars shouted.

Piedmon burst into the room "Well now, I have need a couple more and I'll have the whole set.

"Not if I can help it!" Leormon shouted.

He jumped snatched, Eternal Sailor Moon and threw it to Sailor Mars "Catch!"

Sailor Mars then turned and threw it to Sailor Venus before Piedmon threw a cloth on her.

"Sometimes in order to get what you want you have to step on people" Piedmon said as he stood on Leormon.

Sailor Venus caught the key chain and ran off. The team was outside immediately and then looked down.

"This is not good" Sailor Sun suddenly said.

"Now what?" Patamon asked.

Sailor Venus looked down "We need to get down by climbing down"

"It's too deep Sailor Venus, if we fall were goners!" Sailor Pluto advised her.

A basket was at the exit and Sailor Sun opened it up. In it was a rope.

"Rope we now can climb down" Sailor Venus said.

"It's risky but we have to do it" Sailor Sun said.

"Ladies first" Marcus said to Sailor Sun.

"Thanks Marcus" Sailor Sun said as her friends got onto the rope.

She was the last to get on the rope besides Marcus.

"Listen!" Patamon shouted.

That is when the doors blew up and Piedmon was out.

"I must admit that cost me a fortune in doors" Piedmon shouted.

"Keep on climbing Sailor Scouts, DATS and Royal Guard members! I'll distract him.

"Patamon Digivoulve to...Angemon!"

Angemon attacked Piedmon giving him a good whack in the stomach with his rod.

"All Right get him Angemon!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Hand Of Fate" Angemon shouted.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shouted sending Angemon's attack back at him.

Angemon landed near Piedmon ready to fight him.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shouted.

This attack sent Angemon flying.

"Trump Swords!"

Two swords cut Angemon down and he fell onto the ground below!

"Angemon no not you!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Sailor Sun along with her gang continued up the rope that was until a stray sword cut the rope.

She looked up at Sailor Venus who gulped knowing that the chances of escaping were low.

Marcus was about to continue up but Piedmon grabbed him.

"Let go you stupid clown!"

Sailor Sun grabbed his hand.

"Let go Sailor Sun or he'll get you"

"No I won't let you go"

"Sound like you two are falling for each other!" Piedmon said as he cut the rope in half.

Marcus and Sailor Sun were cut off from their friends who fell a different direction.

"This is it" Sailor Venus said.

Then she grabbed Eternal Sailor Moon "What would you do Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Venus don't ever give up no matter how hard the situation gets"

Sailor Venus seemed to have gotten the message "I won't give up!"

Her Digivice began to glow. On the ground Angemon got up and felt Sailor Venus's power "Sailor Venus!"

"Angemon Digivoulve to...Magnaangemon!"

Magnaangemon grabbed all of the falling group members and landed on the ground.

"I've never thought I'd been saying this but Angels were certainly looking out for us" Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Sun looked at her "In my state of emergency I was able to give out to you the only ability to Digivoulve your Digimon to your ultimate form.

"Thanks Sailor Sun"

"Chew on this!" Piedmon shouted.

The group saw Magnaangemon cut through the cloth "I'm not hungry!"

He then took a swipe at Piedmon's stomach freeing the key chains and sending Piedmon packing.

"Looks like my sword trumps yours" Magnaangemon said as Piedmon fell screaming.

He turned to the gang then to the key chains "Now to bring our friends back to normal Magna Antidote!"

His wings glew a rainbow color and their beams hit the key chains freeing the captured Sailor Solders and Digimon.

"What a weird dream?" Sailor Mercury said "I had the strange urge to buy some keys"

"It's not over yet" Sailor Sun said to her team mates.

Piedmon picked himself up from the ground with the help of Zolge and Jadeite.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, so that group thinks that the Dark Masters are easily defeated. But they don't know that they aren't the only one with a group of friends that can help you!"

With that the group was surrounded by bat demon looking monsters.

"Sailor Solders, meet the Vilemon champion level Digimon. Their Nightmare Shocker will give you a rude awakening!"

Sailor Sun nodded "Okay let's give them an all out Digimon attack! I summon the four Sovereign Digimon!"

In a flash the four Sovereigns were out looking at situation and then looked at Piedmon. Then the two forces clashed as a Unicorn.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Horn Blaster!" the unicorn shouted out.

The two attacks hit five Vilemon knocking them out.

"Nice shot Unimon" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted.

The attacks hit multiple groups of Vilemon. A group of Vilemon chased Eternal Sailor Moon but were repealed by Merukimon, Cherrymon and Andromon who chased them in return.

With a nod Renamon was in her Ultimate stage. Agumon, Falcomon, Gaomon, and Layamon were in their mega forms.

"Talisman of Light" Taomon shouted bringing out her paint brush.

Thousands of Vilemon were taken out with that attack.

"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon shouted.

A gate appeared sucking in all of the Vilemon. Piedmon stood in shock and he backed into the Mega Level Digimon along with the Sailor Solders.

"Hey Remember us?" Dianamon asked angrily.

"Vortex Penetration!" Neptunemon shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

The five attacks hit Piedmon beneath his feet sending him into the Gate of Destiny. The gate closed and disappeared.

Zolge and Jadeite knew their plans had failed and looked at the team.

"You won" Zolge said.

"Of course all good guys win" Marcus said.

But that is when the rock place they were standing at disappeared. All forces found themselves staring into the darkness. They looked around as they heard a sound. Then a big cube puzzle appeared out of no where. This image sent a chill through Sailor Sun's spine as she knew who it was then a white vampire appeared.

The group gulped as Sailor Sun looked at Zolge and Jadeite who were shocked at this arrival.

"Looks like you guys forgot something. This is our upcoming battle. Girl prepare for the final battle and it won't be an easy one"

**Uh-oh, Piedmon has been defeated. Now Apocalymon and Malomyotismon has appeared. How will they defeat him find out next. The epic battle is about to begin**

Reviews please


	36. Chapter 36: Final Battle

Chapter 36: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

Sailor Sun and her teammates looked at the two Digimon. Eternal Sailor Moon thought she had seen it all as the big cube came clearer into view. It spread and opened it's claws. Then a huge humanoid body came out. The vampire smiled at the foes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT CUBE GUY?" All the Sailor Solders asked.

"Silence, I am Apocalymon! A Mega Level Digimon. I am created of the destroyed Digimon that failed to Digivoulve."

"Apocalymon?" Sailor Mars asked herself.

Sailor Sun turned to her friends "If any one wants to know who that vampire is it's Malomyotismon. He is another one of Myotismon's forms."

Apocalymon looked at Zolge "It was I that allowed you to invade this world and destroy the Digidestened. I promised to myself that if you would destroy the last one with the handful of Digimon I had then the world would be yours. But you've failed in your attempts both you and Jadeite will pay for that."

"Indeed they will Apocalymon leave that to me...Crimson Mist!" Malomyotismon shouted.

He sent out two red acidic beams at the two evil Negaverse killing them instantly. Then the two looked at the Sailor Solders, DATS and Royal Guard members.

"Sailor Sun...aka Kari Kamyia, it is time to destroy you" Malomyotismon said.

"Oh yeah?" Sailor Uranus asked charging the two Digimon.

"Uranus wait!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Your doomed River of Power!" Apocalymon shouted.

The cube turned into Metalseadramon and fired a beam at Sailor Uranus. The beam hit Sailor Uranus's chest making her back off towards her friends.

"Sailor Uranus, are you okay?" Sailor Neptune asked her.

"That was Metalseadramon's attack...How?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"As Sailor Uranus correctly guessed that was Metalseadramon with his classic River of Power, now heres Myotismon with his number one hit...Crimson Lighting!" Apocalymon shouted.

The cube changed to Myotismon and it unleashed an attack this attack hit Sailor Sun or would have if it wasn't for Magnadramon blocking her. The attack struck the holy dragon nearly crushing her as the attack hit.

"Next Machinedramon Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon shouted.

The cube turned into Machinedramon then fired the attack at Eternal Sailor Moon. Dianamon blocked the attack.

"What how is he using those attacks?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"That's Apocalymon's special and yet dangerous ability" Sailor Sun said "He can use all of the Evil Digimon's attacks that we defeated."

The Sailor Solders grew weary none in their life time had they ever fought a monster that could use every monster's attacks.

"Ha, Apocalymon scared you out of your wits...Now it's my turn Screaming Darkness!" Malomyotismon shouted.

Darkness hit the group at an alarming rate doing major damage to everyone.

"That is not even my true power" Apocalymon shouted.

"Of course it is, so what you can use all the Digimon's attacks in the past that doesn't make you special!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Then how about this! Reverse Digivoulve!" Apocalymon shouted.

His claw managed to grab each of the Digimon and Sailor Solders.

"I'll make you wonder how close it is to be to extinction!"

In seconds the Digimon were now reverted back to their Rookie or Champion levels. The Sailor Scouts were now in their human forms.

"What the he?" Usagi asked.

"He changed us back so easily" Ami said.

"He's powerful" Makoto said.

Kari looked at Marcus who nodded his head "Girls were not beaten yet we can still Digivoulve our Digimon. Plus we still have our pins!"

Usagi nodded "That's true!"

The girls took out their pins but Apocalymon noticed this "Death Claw!"

The claws now changed target and grabbed the pins snatching them all away and destroying them.

"What now?" Usagi asked.

"He destroyed our pins!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Apocalymon and Malomyotismon exchanged glances then nodded to each other.

"I'll use Kari's fear to make her Digital and make her disappear!"

"Mental Illusion!" Malomyotismon shouted.

"What?" the Sailor Senshi all asked as Kari disappeared

In minutes Kari was trapped in another dimension.Kari looked into the darkness around her. She was alone or so she thought. _I've failed_ she thought. She could hear the other Sailor Solders laughing at memories. She slumped down as Gatomon came up to her.

"You didn't fail Kari, the battle is far from over!"

"But he destroyed my pin" she said.

"Is that what you are Kari a quiter. After one minor setback?" a voice asked.

Kari looked up to see her brother.

"Brother?" she asked "It can't be your dead."

"Does it not mean that I can be a spirit?"

"How can I defeat him? I do have Gatomon but, the others don't have anything to defeat them."

"This is not like you Kari" the spirit of TK said coming up besides Tai.

She glanced around her and the spirits of her fallen team looked at her. They were counting on her to win the battle. She wanted to smile as Sora's spirit flew up to her "You avenged us. What makes you since that you cannot defeat two Digimon?"

Kari nodded as Davis's spirit flew up to her "Say your still looking hot. Besides this isn't you to give up. We, Yolie, Cody, Ken, TC, and yourself fought against Malomyotismon before. Don't give up!"

"It's TK Davis!" Kari snapped at him.

Gatomon was beginning to think that it was just a dream and rubbed her eyes. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake after she rubbed her eyes. Sure enough the spirits were real.

"Besides you are destined to defeat them!" Yolie said to her.

Kari smiled "You guys are right. After one setback I will not wallow in despair! Not yet, I still have to free the Digital World!"

Gatomon noticed Kari's Digivice began to glow and give her a brand new pin. This one looked like the miniature version of the Sun Staff. Kari looked at her new pin as her thoughts became more and more positive. She turned to Gatomon.

"Gatomon are you ready to give them a fight?" she asked.

"I'm ready when you are" Gatomon said.

"DNA OVERDRIVE CHARGE!"

"Gatomon warp Digivoulve to...Magnadramon!"

"Sun Star Power...Make up!" Kari shouted.

With this Kari was back as Sailor Sun.

She then walked right into Usagi's dream.

Usagi was sitting alongside with Mamoru. The two were talking about Usagi's adventures with the Sailor Solders. Usagi noticed that Mamoru stated that he was going to brake up with her. He left he in tears as Sailor Sun walked up.

"He broke up with me" Usagi wailed at her.

"Um...Usagi!" Sailor Sun shouted then she slapped her "Wake up!"

Usagi woke up maybe due to the slap "Why did you slap me?"

Then she noticed Mamoru gone Sailor Sun looked at her "Malomyotismon has enclosed you within an illusion!"

"What then?"

"That's right! Mamoru loves you. He'd never say anything like that ever again!" Sailor Sun said.

Usagi looked at her "How did you receive your new powers?"

"I was in a doubt, but a few friends of mine made me realized that I wasn't a quitter, Usagi you have the same power. Think in deep!"

Usagi did and shouted "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

In minutes Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon once again.

Sailor Sun looked at Sailor Moon "Help me get the others out of Malomyotismon's illusions!"

Sailor Moon nodded once this had been cleared up the team reassembled.

"What?" Apocalymon asked as he saw the gang reassembled with their Digimon fully evolved.

"How could you turn into your Sailor Solder forms without your pins?"

Sailor Sun smiled at him "Your dealing with the new Sailor Solders"

DATS members nodded and the Royal Guard members prepared for the fight.

"How dare you mess with our minds Malomyotismon! I am Sailor Moon champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you" Sailor Moon said.

"Your all doomed then if I can't defeat you one way I'll defeat you this way Death Claw!" Apocalymon shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The attack hit one claw destroying it.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Her fire attack hit another one of his claws.

"That's the way to beat Apocalymon girls! Take out his claws!" Sailor Sun said as the Digimon charged him.

"Watch out behind you!" Sailor Moon said to Jupiter and Mars.

The two girls looked back to see the claws coming towards them.

"Gate of Destiny" Magnaangemon shouted.

"Crescental Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The two attacks hit the two claws destroying them.

"Magnaangemon and I will help you destroy his claws"

"Sovereign Digimon I summon you to destroy Malomyotismon!" Sailor Sun shouted.

Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon rushed towards Malomyotismon.

"Screaming Darkness!" Malomyotismon shouted.

The Darkness attack hit the Sovereigns who shrugged off the attack.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted.

"Cherry Bomb!" Cherrymon shouted.

The two attacks hit Malomyotismon in his unprotected back.

"Crimson Mist!" Malomyotismon shouted sending his mist attack at them. The mist attack hit the two Digimon Cherrymon survived the attack but grew weary of the mist.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Phantom Mist!" Ebonwumon shouted.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Iron Claw!" Baihumon shouted.

The four attacks struck Malomyotismon scoring major damage.

Meanwhile back with Apocalymon. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Saberleomon ran up to them.

"Why should you girls have all the fun, save some for us and your boyfriend"

"We'll distract Apocalymon while Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury concentrate on attacking him" Marcus said.

"Virus Grenades!" Apocalymon shouted sending out millions of grenades at them.

"Saberleomon protect Sailor Saturn"

"Got it"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!"Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

The four attacks missed Apocalymon but hit Malomyotismon.

"What was that?" Malomyotismon shouted as he turned to the attackers "Screaming Darkness!"

The attacks hit Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto sending them back.

Malomyotismon turned to the Starlights "Your turn vampire face remember us?"

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Maker shouted.

"Star Gentle Uterus" Sailor Star Healer shouted.

The three attacks hit Malomyotismon who turned to them "That isn't enough to stop me Crimson Mist!"

The Starlights barely had enough time to dodge the oncoming attack.

"That's it! Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon shouted.

"Now it's our turn Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon shouted.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon shouted.

"Glorious Burst!" Shinegreymon shouted.

"Pure Temptation!" Rosemon shouted.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon shouted.

The six attacks once again missed Apocalymon but hit Malomyotismon who turned to the Digimon "Screaming Darkness!"

The attack strikes the Digimon making them fall back.

"FINSIH THEM NOW!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon shouted.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouted.

"Vortex Penetrate!" Neptunemon shouted.

"Sunlight Gamma Ray!" Sailor Sun shouted.

"Silver Moon...Crystle Power Kiss" Eternal Sailor Moon said

The three attacks hit Apocalymon defeating his main body.

"Thousand Fist!" Merukimon shouted.

"Cherry Bomb!" Cherrymon shouted.

"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Phantom Mist!" Ebonwumon shouted.

"Phoneix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon shouted.

"Iron Claw!" Baihumon shouted.

The attacks struck home defeating Malomyotismon.

"No I can't be defeated!" Malomyotismon's spirit shouted.

"Was that your best shot?" Apocalymon asked the Sailor Solders.

"Your know your beaten face it like any other Digimon you two!" the good team said.

"I may be beaten. You haven't seen my ultimate attack. Before Malomyotismon and I go, I'll take both you and your worlds with me...Total Annihilation!"

"OH NO!" the Sailor Solders all gasped.

They turned to Sailor Sun who looked horrified. She placed her hands together and prayed for more strength. In minutes spirits flew out and joined hands with her.

"Those must be her team!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The spirits gathered in her and gave her more energy. Sailor Sun's body glew white both inside and out.

"I will not let you two destroy our worlds! Sunshine Super Gravity Burst!"

The energy that was in her was unleashed trapping the two Digimon and concealed the blast but only redirected the full force towards Sailor Sun.

"SAILOR SUN!" the team shouted.

The force of the blow struck her and she fell to the ground unable to get up.

"NO!" Marcus and Sailor Moon shouted as they got up to her.

Sailor Saturn watched and rose her glaive to heal Sailor Sun.

"The blast was concealed. Due to the sun's gravity I was able to protect our worlds from certain destruction. Only for a price though"

"The price was your life?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"Yes, depending on the attack." Sailor Sun said.

"No you can't die" Sailor Moon shouted to her she grabbed her Silver Crystle "Please Silver Crystle don't let her die."

The spirits of the Digidestened noticed this and were able to transfer some energy enough to survive the blast. Then they vanished.

"She's living!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Was that my wish coming true?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Sun smiled as she got up"The Digidestened's spirits gave me enough energy to survive the blast"

"WE WON! The threat is over!" The team cried out.

Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Sun "Well, what's going to happen now?"

Sailor Sun looked down "Look on down below."

Merukimon chuckled "The Digital World is being reborn"

"Everything the Dark Masters have destroyed is being reborn" Sailor Sun said.

Merukimon and the group were looking at the Primary Village.

"WOW!" Minako said "How colorful"

Now that the treat was over the team was back to their normal forms. The team enjoyed the view.

"You have a beautiful world. Sun Goddess" Ami said to her.

"AMI!" Kari said to her.

"Still not used to it?" Ami asked her.

"No"

Usagi walked up to Kari and Marcus. Marcus planted a kiss on her cheek as Usagi walked up to them.

"My Kari, your world's being reborn" Usagi said to her.

Kari smiled "Indeed"

Then she looked up at the sun the symbol of the Digital World.

"What's wrong now?" Usagi asked her.

"You have to leave" Kari said.

The team looked up to see an ellipse appear. Ami smiled at the ellipse.

"Nothing to worry about" she said.

"Oh it is" Kari said.

"WHAT?" the group asked her.

She looked up at the ellipse "Once the ellipse ends this Digital World will trap you"

"NANI!" the girls of the group asked out loud.

Usagi turned to Kari, "Well since your a part of this world, I guess we have to depart"

Kari nodded her head sadly. Usagi looked at her then asked "Will we ever get to see you again?"

Kari smiled "Of course, I'll find away back to the Earth. Right now this world is recovering and needs their Sun Goddess to help protect them"

Setsuna smiled at her "Well then Usagi we should leave right now"

Usagi smiled "Of course we'll leave"

Ami walked into the bus and the Sailor Team looked out at Kari and Marcus whom were staying along with Thomas, Yoshino and Keenan. Their Digimon waved goodbye as the scouts vanished.

"See you in Crystle Tokyo!" Usagi called out.

"I plan too!" Kari called back to her watching her team leave.

She felt a tear fall down as Marcus held her "Sorry that the team had to leave"

"It's alright. We Marcus have work to do. It'll be long"

Marcus nodded and was silent.

**End of Chapter**

**The Epilogue is next**

**Reviews please**


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

Epilogue:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. I do own Sailor Sun and Zolge.

The recreation of the Digital World was making slow progress. Andromon noticed human activity. Ever since the Sun Goddess had permanently made her home in the Digital World peace was assembled between the human world and the Digital World. DATS was still functioning however just in case of Digimon attacks. Thomas and Yoshino constantly not only worked as Royal Guard members but as DATS members as well.

Andromon went down to see the children. Sure enough it was the Digidestened they were reincarnated!

"ANDROMON it's great to see you" The reincarnated Tai said.

"Indeed, this world has been saved thanks to the Sun Goddess" Andromon replied to them.

"Sun Goddess, who is she?" the reincarnated Davis asked.

"Thats a secret" Andromon replied smiling.

TK looked at him "Can you show us where the Sun Goddess is?"

Andromon nodded "Sure follow me"

Kari as Sailor Sun sat alongside her husband Marcus as a Pawnchessmon white made his report.

Kari was the Neo Queen of the Digital World and her husband Marcus was the king. Both nodded at the report.

"That is good news" King Kenshin said.

Neo Queen Kari looked at him "Indeed, it is we should be able to make good recovery process during the next year."

The king turned to his wife "Do you think we'll ever have another evil Digimon attack?"

Neo Queen Kari closed her eyes "I certainly hope not but who knows"

Just then Zhuqiaomon knocked on the door "Humans needing to see you Sun Goddess"

The Neo Queen had indeed gotten used to her name being called Sun Goddess "You may bring them in"

The doors opened and the Digidestened rushed in. What they saw startled them. Two humans looked down upon them.

"Uh where's the Sun Goddess?" Davis asked.

"She's me" Neo Queen Kari said.

"K.K.K.Kari?" Tai asked shocked seeing his sister as a queen.

"WHOS THE MAN?" a very annoyed Davis asked.

"My husband King Kenshin!" Neo Queen Kari said.

She looked at the Digidestened then smiled as she gave each of them a hug.

"Kari...It's good to know your alive...I just never imagined for you being this Sun Goddess. Care to tell us everything that happened to you?" Tai asked still shocked.

Neo Queen Kari smiled "Indeed, I will but first allow me to tell you the reason why you've been reincarnated. Neo Queen Serenity a queen above myself, and I met together and talked about this issue. We agreed to give you guys a new life. Thanks to Neo Queen's Silver Crystle, we were able to give you the gift of life again."

"Thanks Sun Goddess" Izzy said.

She then grew serious as she told her tale to the reincarnated Digidestened. At the end of her speech she looked at the group.

"Yes, I am a Sailor Solder, this is the Crystle Tokyo time frame. You have been brought back to life in order to help protect the Digital World. That being said only Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto know about this world. That makes the Digital World part of Crystle Tokyo! They know the risk if the Digital World gets invaded again by an evil Digimon."

She looked at Kenshin who nodded at her.

"This may be a weird way of putting it Digidestened, but I'm about to give birth"

Tai looked at his sister "You mean I'm an Uncle?"

"You are Tai" she said.

"Congratulations Sun Goddess!" Davis said then he turned to TK "Hey TC don't even think about getting her attention! She's married to Kenshin here"

"DAVIS" the Neo Queen said to him scolding him.

"Sorry"

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Tai asked her.

"A girl" Kenshin said to him.

"Were naming her Mia" Neo Queen said.

Joe looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Don't be your old self Joe" Gatomon said appearing.

Joe looked at the Queen "Thank Goodness, I'm here then, I'd say that your almost ready to give birth about one more month away."

The Queen smiled at the doctor "Joe, I would like for you to be our doctor"

"I accept that!" Joe said.

"It's ironic" Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked him.

"Oh it's ironic that you and Neo Queen Serenity are giving birth to children the same day. Ami told me that she's also one more month away from giving birth."

"That is strange" Neo Queen Kari said to him.

The Digidestened agreed to work alongside DATS in order to protect the Digital World. They were now ready to save both worlds and willing to meet the Sailor Solders. Neo Queen Kari and her husband looked at a picture on the wall above them. In it contained all Sailor Solders and the Sun Goddess's Royal Guard.

**The end**

**Oh and sorry for not having the daughter born.**

**Kari's daughter will be born in the next story it is a continuation of Digimoon Chronicles but a different monster. **

**Reviews please And tell me if you want me to continue to that story.  
**


End file.
